


My Kinda Lover

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Goood Mythical Morning [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bottom Link Neal, Cheesy Lovers, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Found Family, GMM - Freeform, Half-Siblings, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Men in Spandex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rejection, Rhett saves the day, Sneaking Around, Top Rhett McLaughlin, chosen family, finding out the truth, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 59,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: so this is my first time dipping my toes into this fandom. being without cable access for going on a month, I've been watching R&L a LOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT lately and stumbled onto the fanfiction. now I'm down the rabbit hole.Link finds out he has a half sister and still has to keep his and Rhett's love affair under the radar. hell hath no fury, right? Neither will escape when the wives find out their husbands have been fucking since college and into marriage and family life.When the shit hits the fan, they'll quickly realize who their real friends and family are. Through hellfire and brimstone, Rhett and Link have to make sure they get out of the flames kissing at their backs together.Rhett's ready for battle. Link just wants to disappear down a hole.be gentle. use lube please lol.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Goood Mythical Morning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145483
Comments: 111
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The soft humming sounds woke Rhett slowly; his other half Link was again quietly fussing over the order of their large vanity, recapping cologne they both forgot to recap after using it in the mornings, gathering all of Rhett’s hair ties and putting them aside to cut the hair that collected, putting his pomade and comb back in the little leather case and putting it back in a drawer. He just wanted to tidy up a little bit while he let Rhett continue to sleep, humming his little tune and content to keep busy.

Rhett smiled at Link turned away from him, one arm going under his head, bending one leg up to ease the ache in his bad knee. But, he knew the almost obsessive cleaning meant something was on the other man’s mind and by the looks of their bedroom it was something pretty big.

Link turned to take the dust rag and hair ties to the bathroom, stunned momentarily when he caught Rhett staring and grinning. “Sorry, was I loud?”

He shook his head, free hand up beckoning Link to his side; letting out a soft sigh after Link came over and laid down beside him again, curling up with his head on Rhett’s shoulder. “It was actually kinda nice to wake up hearing you. But, what’s on your mind? You don’t clean on our day off. Ever.” 

Link let out a soft huff and took off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand. “Dad called with some news.” He didn’t want to talk about it yet, but he wasn’t going to lie to Rhett and it might feel better if he told at least his partner.

“Oh?” Rhett asked, perked a little more on alert hoping Mr. Neal wasn’t having severe health issues.

“I mean, you know he wasn’t there a lot when I was growing up; your dad is more like a real dad to me. I mean, I love my dad and all, but, you know?” Rhett nodded, rubbing comfortingly on Link’s arm around his chest. “Anyways, apparently during the times he would up and leave he was off playing breadwinner to his other family. Other kids and all with some woman a few blocks away.”

Rhett frowned, leaning and nuzzling in Link’s hair. “I’m so sorry, my love,” he spoke softly, hugging Link a little more firm when he let out a slightly ragged breath. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Link sighed, wiping away the sting of held back heartache. “His eldest daughter is flying out here and he wants me to be the  _ older brother she never got _ and show her around, until she gets on her feet with the boring acting career everyone comes out here for.” he had to pause and roll his eyes, scoffing softly.

“And since neither of us are gonna hit a woman, we have to do it,” Rhett concluded.

Instead of answering, Link tucked his face to Rhett’s bare chest and let out a breath; feeling a little better as Rhett continued to scratch on his head gently but not great enough he felt like singing praises of having siblings. He used to dream of siblings, until he met Rhett’s brother and learned how mean they could be to each other. He liked being an only child; it was usually just him and his mother relying on each other and even with his father coming in occasionally and leaving just as quick, he wouldn’t want to change anything.

“We can always give her an intern job until she gets on her feet with a more steady job,” Rhett suggested, letting him stay quiet and mope. Link snorted and scoffed. Rhett continued. “I mean, we should give her a chance, she didn’t ask for anything that happened either, right? We’ll test the waters with her, you’ll make a real effort to be civil.”

“I’m always civil,” Link grumbled, still pouting with his nose scrunched and expression sour on Rhett’s right pec.

“Your idea of civil is not speaking to whoever pisses you off enough to earn a cold shoulder.”

Link raised his head, vision blurry but still managing a little bit of a glare. “That’s civil. I’m not starting a fight with anyone, I’m not causing a scene anywhere. I’m just killing them repeatedly in my head.”

Rhett leaned up a little bit, trying to smile again, and kissed between Link’s eyes making him snort a stunned little laugh and finally grin. “What do you say we have a breakfast date?” he suggested. “It’s been a minute since we’ve gone out, just us.”

Still moody but feeling a little less stressed about the situation, Link sat up and picked up his glasses again as Rhett rolled up and got out of bed. He couldn’t help smiling at Rhett’s shameless nakedness as he padded across the room and out in need of the toilet. He was lucky to have met his best friend and soulmate at such a young age and still, after so many years, they were together.

They just both failed to bring their relationship out into the open, lest their wives and children discover their shared infidelities. Being owners of their own company they had ways around having to sneak time together. They even bought a house together, claiming it was for their web shows to not raise suspicions, and stayed as often as they could in their private getaway.

Link picked up his phone off the nightstand, seeing a missed call from Christy and one from their eldest son’s number. He didn’t want his obligations to put a damper on his only day off he got to spend with Rhett in months.

After a couple minutes Rhett came back from the bathroom; hair pulled back in a half ponytail, he tended to wear his hair how Link liked it when he wasn’t at home, face freshly washed and still naked as he went to rummage through their dresser for underwear.

“That’s not your dad again is it?” he asked as he pulled on boxers, stepping up and taking Link’s phone. He didn’t want Link distracted again before their impromptu date. He couldn’t help frowning at Christy’s text, feeling a familiar pang of guilt in his gut.

“I completely forgot Lincolin’s birthday is today,” Link huffed annoyed with himself and shook his head. “She’ll want everyone to meet up for dinner tonight like always, if you and Jess wanna come with the boys.”

Rhett read the message again and nodded, giving Link his phone so he could get dressed and they could leave. He fussed with his hair again before bringing the brush over and running it through Link’s hair a few times, getting another little grin. He enjoyed doing the little things for Link, and Link enjoyed letting him fuss and prim over him.

When his hair was to Rhett’s liking they left the bedroom and started downstairs to find their shoes and leave. Rhett drove, he was the one who suggested the date so he was the one who would get them there.

In Rhett’s truck, Link felt lighter and less stressed still. It was the peaceful moments, just him and Rhett off to navigate life together that he cherished most. Sure he cherished the memories he was making with his children, they were his world and he hoped he was a good father to them in their eyes. But, with Rhett, everything was different. Brighter and more clear.

With Rhett he wasn’t Link Neal, family man and stuck in a loveless marriage. He was Link, madly in love with his best friend and true love.

Both admitted to each other when they confessed their true feelings that they only married and started families because they felt that was what was expected of them from their upbringing and pressure from their parents to be what their parents wanted them to be.

Of course they both loved their children, but neither knew love with Christy and Jessie. The lack of love let neither of them feel guilty about going outside their marriages.

#####

“I just need a couple personal hours to take care of something important,”

Rhett paused when he heard Link in their office; he sounded upset again. They were about to leave for the airport to pick up his half sister so he knew to expect Link’s emotions to be everywhere.

“I mean, I’m not seeing anything exactly pressing on the schedule after lunch; just gotta do a couple Will It pieces and I’m free all day, Stevie too. I’m sure a couple others won’t mind staying after,” Chase replied, leaning on Rhett’s desk looking at his clipboard of paperwork.

“I hate to ask anyone to stay longer.”

“We can all camp out overnight,” Chase’s enthusiasm and the way he always seemed to have a back up plan for everything made Rhett stifle a soft chuckle as he stepped into the office. “Seriously, tell him it’s fine if he needs to pop out for a little bit.”

Rhett looked between the two, giving Link a look that he knew would ease some of the tension. Link couldn’t fight melting just a little bit with that smile that was just for him. “We both need to pop out actually. Family matter we have to tend to. We’ll be back, let everyone know we’re leaving and to expect a few to get overtime.”

Chase nodded, marking the time they were leaving for Stevie in her stack of papers on another clipboard. “Alright, drive safe and I will talk to you both about the test results for the dog urine thing.”

The two gathered a few things they needed then left the office together, making it out to Link’s SUV without shoving each other against the closest flat surface and getting hot and heavy in front of everyone. Link was a trembling ball of nerves as he drove, knee bouncing anxiously and knuckle drumming the steering wheel.

At a red light, Rhett leaned over and turned Link head to face him, surprising him with a soft peck.

“We got this, my love,” he soothed, his low tone just making Link smile giddy. “We’ll be fine and I’m sure your sister isn’t a bad person.”

Feeling a little more steady, Link followed traffic through the green light; unable to stop his knee from bouncing. He just wanted to meet his sister and get her moving along done and over with as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *strikes dramatic DUN DUN DUN chords*

Meeting Alice was nicer than Link was expecting, she definitely had the Southern Hospitality and manners. It was strange seeing the little family resemblance but it made Link feel just a little bit warm inside when she threw her arms around his neck like they had known each other since birth.

The fact that she was just seven months younger than him though, that was another story altogether that he didn’t want to focus on right then.

After getting her luggage, leaving both men with his arms full, and getting her dog out of the airline kennel off the plane, they were on the road leaving the airport. This time Rhett drove so the two siblings could have a chance to talk to each other and Link not get too distracted to drive; he was notoriously horrible at multitasking.

Link’s phone rang, interrupting him. He clicked the hands free mode and put on a slightly forced smile when he saw Christy pop up on the screen for a video chat.

“So, what’s going on?” she asked, ignoring his chipper greeting.

“With Alice?” Link replied, shrugging. “It’s actually good, I was nervous for nothing.”

Christy shook her head. “No, I mean why am I receiving pictures of you and Rhett looking really cozy together over what I assume is brunch?”

Rhett sneered and scoffed before he could stop the reaction. “Brunch,” he grumbled, affronted.

Link shrugged again, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach, trying to act like he didn’t know anything. “We had a late breakfast ‘cause we were up all night at the house working the night before.”

“Is he there with you now?”

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t he be? Who else would be driving while I’m having a video call?”

Christy straightened in her desk chair, brow quirked. Rhett looked over at Link concerned and started to pull off an exit ramp to pull over and park to let him speak to her without distractions from other motorists.

“Tell that piece of trash faggot to get the fuck outta  _ my _ SUV, then you get your own faggot ass home and get the fuck outta my house, Charles. I fucking mean it.”

“Whoa!” the two exclaimed together, hearing a snorted “ _ Bitch.” _ from the back seat.

Link ignored that, snatching his phone off the hands free cradle as Rhett pulled into a gas station, slamming the truck door. He couldn’t care less that he slammed the seat belt in the door.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you do not talk to me or Rhett like that. And, that’s legally my house, you’re not on any of the ownership papers,  _ I  _ am.”

Rhett got out and rounded over to him, snatching his phone and ending the call angrily; a terrifying mixture of absolute fury and hurt that Link had never witnessed before in his intense green eyes.

“I dunno,” Link huffed, feeling helpless again, shrugging as he turned away from Rhett; unable to see such raw emotions aimed at him. Forgetting that Alice was in the back seat, he let out a helpless noise as his forehead thumped against the window; his eyes closed.

Despite his efforts, he could still see Rhett’s eyes in his mind and it ached in his chest. “I just don’t know,” he mumbled, thumping his head lightly; hating himself.

Before Rhett could say anything, his phone started ringing in his pocket. Link let out a pained sound, not wanting to hear Jessie screeching furiously at Rhett, and turned to walk away to let him talk to her. Rhett snorted at him a moment before taking his phone out of his back pocket, glaring at the picture of Jessie on the caller ID.

“Yeah?” he sighed defeated, leaning on the hood of the SUV with his head in his free hand. “Go on and yell; call me names. Christy’s already called you I’m sure, right?”

“Get. Home. Now.” she gruffed through her clenched jaw then hung up on him. Rhett let his phone drop out of his hand as he leaned bent over the hood, arms over his head as he let out an almost demonic sounding shout that got the attention of everyone around.

“Fuck!” he yelled, bashing his head against the SUV. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

After a minute he let out a growl and stood straight again, looking around for Link and spotting his phone face down on the asphalt. He groaned annoyed with himself and picked it up, rolling his eyes at the shattered screen before looking around again.

He spotted Link headed toward the highway walking and cursed again, mostly angry at himself for not looking out for him, rushing to get back in the truck and stop Link before he wandered off into the heavy traffic. He didn’t totally hear Alice let out a yelp in the back seat as she and her dog were jostled a little wildly as he took off, pressing frantically on the horn to get Link’s attention and scatter the crowd watching.

Link ignored the commotion, mind blanking out making him nearly deaf to it until Rhett caught up and nearly ran him over to cut off his wandering path along the shoulder of the highway.

“What the fuck, Rhett?” he asked, stunned.

Rhett just grumbled and leaned to open the passenger door, letting out a frustrated sound as Link got in and started to buckle again as he took off quickly. He continued to grumble and mutter to himself as he drove toward the studio.

They needed to get Alice somewhere until they figured out what to do about their livid wives.

He managed to get everyone to the studio in one piece, but he quickly jumped into his truck and took off to go home and talk to Jessie, leaving Link to take her in and have Stevie or Chase keep her company until he had a place for them to stay away from Christy.

Link didn’t expect Stevie to come stomping up to him and give him a right hook and a gut punch, furious with him for cheating on Christy. He went down to his knees instantly, choking on a grunt. Chase rushed to his side worried about him, unaware of anything happening. Stevie almost sneered at Link then turned to address the crew muddling around the studio.

“Anyone who doesn’t want to work for a couple of cheaters anymore, I’ve pulled files and all to get us all new employment. Just leave shit and let’s go.”

He didn’t try to stop almost everyone from going with her, sitting back on his heels with a pained and exhausted groan. Chase stayed with him and Alice, confused by Stevie’s anger and knowing he had to find out what was going on before he reacted and lost the one job he actually enjoyed having. He didn’t care what his bosses did in their private lives, he considered both Rhett and Link close friends.

Link huffed, taking off his glasses to dab at his eyes. He wasn’t going to admit that being punched by a woman hurt worse than the punches he and the boys gave each other in their high school and college days.

Alice stood feeling a little helpless and a lot angry for the way she was seeing her brother being treated. She looked around and spotted a chair to sit down while she waited to know where she was going.

“Fuck,” Link sighed defeated and ready to surrender to the hellfire. “Fucking moron, ugh.”

“So, you cheated on Rhett?” Chase asked, sitting in a more comfortable position on the floor, folding one knee up and the other leg under resting his arms on his knee.

“What?”

“Stevie said you cheated?”

He groaned again and shook his head, running a tired hand down his face. “Long story short no. Me’n Rhett have been together since college. We knew our parents would disown us if they found out we’re both gay; so we got married to cover our asses and continued to be together whenever we could manage. Well, somehow the girls found out and they’re fucking pissed. But, I never actually loved Christy so this is really doing her a favor ‘cause she wants me to leave and god I’ve wanted out for so long I almost had the thought to tell her myself but that wouldn’t have been fair to Rhett.”

Link sighed and shook his head, putting his glasses back on when he saw they had been knocked off with Stevie’s punch. “Christ balls. Can you do me a huge favor and keep Alice company while I go home and get Christy outta my damn house?”

Chase nodded and helped Link back to his feet. “Put ice on your face and if it comes to it, I can let her stay in my roommate’s old room for a few days ‘til you figure things out.”

With that, Link turned to leave again, dreading every step he took.

#####

A few blocks away from where Christy was busy shoving her clothes furiously into a large travel bag, Rhett pulled up his driveway and got out. He didn’t want to go inside and face Jessie but he wanted to get it over with so he could pack a bag and get out.

It hurt knowing he wouldn’t see his boys ever again, more than he thought possible; the ache setting deep into his bones and radiating like wildfire unleashed and uncontrollable. He loved his boys dearly, despite their conception being purely to please his parents; they were  _ his boys _ . He loved being a father and would have loved to share that role with Link if he was ever given the chance.

Finding the house silent, Rhett started upstairs, pausing when he saw Shepard peeking out of his room. He had been crying though.

“Buddy,” Rhett said softly, arms opening as Shepard darted from his room to him; concerned at the grip he held around his waist. “What’s wrong?”

Shepard sniffled and shook his head, wiping his face on Rhett’s shirt. “Mom said you’re leaving. What happened? Is it ‘cause I fell on the grill and broke it on accident?”

Seeing his son’s tear stained, terrified, pained eyes shattered Rhett’s heart. He let out a little helpless huff, hearing muted commotion in his and Jessie’s bedroom. She was probably packing his bags for him now.

“This is not your fault at all, it’s all me.”

The bedroom door clicked open, getting his attention and making him look up again seeing Jessie looking almost primal in her anger. “Shepard, I said to stay in your room,” she said carefully. “Do as I say. Right now.”

Rhett eased him off his waist and directed him back toward his room. “It’s okay, buddy. Go on to your room.”

Shepard whimpered and tried to stand still. “I wanna go with you, Dad. I don’t wanna stay here with Mom,” he pleaded, struggling as Rhett tried to nudge him along. “Please let me come with you!”

“Now, Shepard!” Jessie roared, startling him to run into his room terrified. Rhett turned when the door slammed, grunting stunned and stepping back when Jessie reached up and smacked him as hard as she could. “How could you do this to me you sick bastard?!” she hissed low, tone full of venom and hate. “When were you going to tell me you’re a fucking queer, huh?”

He groaned at her, angry but not making any move to retaliate and strike her. “I didn’t have any plans to say anything honestly ‘cause I know you’re gonna go running to my parents now, aren’t you? I’m surprised you haven’t already called them.”

He huffed, sneering at her, and went past her to get his clothes and a few belongings. Jessie pushed at him, surprising him again, but still he didn’t strike her or do anything that could be seen as a threat. He just continued to huff and mutter as he went to collect his things.

Infuriated with his lack of confrontation, Jessie screeched madly and began hitting on his back, clawing at him with her sharp nails. She wanted fury and hatred from him, it would give her an excuse to have him taken away by the police so her sons could see what a scumbag their father was for cheating on her and being abusive toward her.

“Alright, you really need to quitit,” he told her, slowly becoming annoyed. “I’m leaving peacefully, let me the fuck alone so I can pack.” He wouldn’t hit her, but he would restrain her if it came down to defending himself. “Go call all your little Stepford friends and get their sympathy, I don’t have any more.”

He turned again to pack, getting his luggage set out of the closet. Jessie stomped away downstairs and to the kitchen, snatching a large knife out of the block on the counter and turning to go back to Rhett; too deep in her fury and pain to realize what she was doing at the moment and unaware of herself enough to stop raging.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but I'm sleepies lol.

Rhett woke with a soft groan, cringing at the bright light directly overhead and blinding him. He could hear commotion, something was beeping and it sounded like it was picking up speed. He then felt pain from his shoulder, down his left arm and hand, and running down the left side of his chest to his waist.

A frantic sounding voice caught his attention and something was placed on his mouth and nose. He could hear air hissing as someone dressed like a surgeon appeared and blocked a bit of the bright light.

“No, don’t wake up yet, Rhett,” the anesthesiologist told him, holding the gas mask on his face. “Night night for just a few more hours.”

Rhett was unconscious within moments.

“Always the tall ones that are hard to gauge how much gas to give,” she mumbled to herself and turned again to watch the monitors and gauges.

A floor away in the surgery waiting room Link sat on an uncomfortable couch with Lando on his knee, Shepard tucked under his arm hugged to his side; terrified for Rhett, and Lily beside him. When the police showed up on his doorstep with Shepard in tears and told him about Jessie attacking and stabbing Rhett, it took every bit of his self control to not panic and gather his two kids who decided they wanted to stay with him and take off speeding to the hospital.

He had to try and get Shepard calmed down before he could go anywhere and the only way to achieve that was to allow Shepard to come with him to the hospital. He couldn’t leave Lily and Lando home alone with Christy out and about furious and threatening to burn down the house.

Link started to feel guilty now, watching the kids going through hell because he couldn’t tell anyone the truth about himself. A part of him felt like he should have told the truth all those years ago, but with his religious and conservative upbringing, it was too dangerous back then.

Now with the changing times and progress made, he probably should have at least told the truth about himself and let Rhett worry about himself saying anything if he chose. But, all the fear of hatred and knowing his entire family would turn him away; he still didn’t relish the thought of coming out publicly. He would have to make a decision though, before Christy exposed him to the world and ended his career and even more of his friendships.

The hours slowly ticked by, making Link more and more anxious. He was just waiting for that phone call from his mother screeching at him and telling him he’s dead to her. He knew it was coming, it was just a matter of time.

But thankfully the surgeon who worked on Rhett finally came out to tell him what was going on in the OR. The absence of bloody protective clothing and his calm expression let Link breathe a little easier.

“So, how’s Rhett?”

He nodded, putting on a slight smile. “He’ll be fine, we’ve stitched him up real good. Six stab wounds in all. I’m not sure how the missus is holding up, but I hear she’s the assailant in this story so personally I don’t care too badly for her.”

Link snorted a little bit and muttered to himself then shook his head to get his focus back on Rhett. “Probably can’t let the boys go see him, but what about me?”

Again the doctor nodded. “For a little while. I think, since it’s so late and you can’t exactly leave kids unattended in here, we can bend the rules just this once and let them go with you. But, they do need to remember to stay quiet for the patients trying to wake up; there’s not many but, it’s just nice, right?”

Link nodded, relief hitting him, and looked at the two boys. “You guys hear that?” he asked, getting a nod from both. “I’m sure Rhett will be asleep while we’re in there anyways but we can all sit quietly and wait for him to be taken to a room.”

“Can I please stay with my dad while he’s here?” Shepard asked, looking up at the doctor pleadingly, sniffling back more tears. Link sighed and hugged him close knowing the answer would result in another round of sobbing on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, son,” the doctor replied. “You have to be eighteen to stay overnight with a patient.”

Link put Lando to his feet and wrapped Shepard into his arms trying to comfort him as he broke down again. Lando stood between Link’s knees watching Shepard not knowing how to react to his friend being so devastated. He felt near tears himself.

After a few minutes Link managed to coax Shepard to calm down and catch his breath again, taking a few tissues Lily offered and wiping Shepard’s cheeks gently. He put on a weak smile and hugged Shepard once more, landing a kiss on his head instinctively.

“It’s okay, bud. I promise I’ll take real good care of dad while I’m staying with him. I’ll even make him call you when you wake up in the morning so you can talk to him, alright?”

Shepard sniffled but nodded, scrubbing his nose on Link’s shoulder, and let out a shuddered breath. “As soon as I wake up.”

“I promise,” Link told him as he pulled back so they could go find Rhett.

Lily followed the three, arms crossed uncomfortably. She hated hospitals. “Where are we gonna stay then?” she asked, stepping up to Link’s stride after a minute. She fought the urge to shudder and cringe away from everything she saw in the hospital halls and wards.

“I haven’t made it that far yet, Sweetie,” he sighed, tugging her under his free arm to give her comfort from her fears. “I’ll think of something.”

When they made it to the recovery ward and found Rhett, Link let out a groan. Rhett laid shirtless, his left side from his shoulder to his hip covered in bandages and his hair wildly laid out. A pang of ache and anguish hit his heart. He directed Lando and Shepard to a set of chairs tucked out of the way and stepped up to Rhett’s right side, wanting to wake him but staying quiet knowing he would most likely be in a lot of pain if he was awake at the moment, moving slow and gentle to try and fix Rhett’s hair again.

He carefully gathered the curly mess and held the bunch at the top of Rhett’s head and looked around for a hair tie. He sighed annoyed when he didn’t find one and felt his pockets in the off chance he picked up a stray somewhere over the course of their busy day.

“Dammit,” he huffed and released the locks to go to the nurses station for a rubber band. Rhett would complain that the rubber pulled his hair but Link would hopefully have a proper tie found somewhere before he had to deal with that.

After a couple minutes he came back and fixed Rhett’s hair as best as he could. He would rather Rhett bitch about the rubber band than bitch about his hair being down while he was laid out and helpless.

“Vain ass lumberjack,” he huffed fondly, grinning just a little bit. “Got me up here primping you while you’re just lying there sleeping. You’re lucky I like you, I don’t fuss over just anyone like this.”

Under the blanket of anesthesia wearing off Rhett registered a comforting voice that spread warmth throughout his body. He could feel some pain and numbness, but mostly he knew his other half was close by and that voice he could listen to for hours on end kept his fears away.

Link was very efficient in keeping the demons from catching up to Rhett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a minute since updating. I had to take a few sick days.

After a day and a half of being confined to a hospital bed, Link drove Rhett back to his house. Getting Rhett inside was a bit of a task, he had to enlist Lily for help guiding him from the SUV and inside. While he helped Rhett get as comfortable as he could on the couch with a couple extra pillows cushioning his aching body, Lily took a couple bags of melted ice packs to put in the freezer for him.

As she sorted the ice packs in the few available spots she glanced out the window seeing Shepard and Lando still playing with a neighborhood boy in the backyard. Link knew having an extra kid overnight was going to be a hassle with Rhett recovering, but Gladys needed someone to watch Daniel while she was working overnights. She would drop him off an hour before her shift so she had time to get to work on time and then pick him up when she got off in the mornings.

Being a nurse was going to work in Rhett’s favor so Link couldn’t complain about an extra kid and it would be easier once Rhett was able to get up and move around.

“Alright,” Link sighed, settling down with Rhett’s long legs bent up on his lap, fixing the blanket to cover Rhett’s feet. He got comfortable then reached and took Rhet’s hand under the blanket, giving him a slight smile as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

Rhett glanced around nervously, unaware that he anxiously worked his jaw, not wanting the younger kids to come around and see their fathers getting friendlier than what would usually happen when they were all together.

“It’s alright now,” Link told him softly, feeling his worry. “Jessie won’t come here, she went right to jail after she was discharged. I’ve already talked to the kids about us, went to Lils first ‘cause she’s the oldest and would understand better. She helped me explain everything to the boys. Shep says he just wants you to be happy again like you were when he was littler.”

“‘Cause Jess took the chance to travel for work so it was just me and the boys at home. Me and him really bonded having all that time just me and him; Locke was busy with school and being a kid. He’s always been self reliant really. I had more freedom to spend with you and not have so much fear of getting caught.”

Link nodded, rubbing soothingly on Rhett’s hand and arm slowly, curling a little closer. “Now we just have to worry about finding new staff. Stevie is furious thinking we were just straight out cheating on our wives. She punches like a friggin Spartan I swear. Hit me so hard I just fell and almost blacked out.”

He paused when he felt Rhett’s grip tightening and saw fury in his eyes.

“No, come on,” he tried to soothe, taking their joined hands from under the blanket; holding Rhett’s hand in both his and rubbing again. He tried to smile but the fire he saw in Rhett worried him. “Don’t get angry with her, please. She just reacted to what she was told at the beginning. She might listen to us now.”

Rhett shook his head, pulling himself to sit up; batting at Link’s attempts to stop him as he turned and grabbed the house phone. “Who all left?” he asked as he jammed at the keypad.

Link shrugged, defeated but able to get Rhett to lean back again off his sutured hip. “Everyone but Chase. Alice even offered to help get everything up and running again.”

He wanted to take the phone and stop Rhett from calling and starting trouble with Stevie, sure that he could somehow get through to her and make her understand the truth if he had a chance to just sit and talk with her. But, all Link could do was sit and watch as more of the world crumbled down around him. He just didn’t expect Rhett to be so vulgar toward anyone, let alone someone that had been with them for so long.

Finally though after a few vicious rants, Link had his chance to stop Rhett’s raving. He heard the sliding door to the backyard scraping open and snatched the phone. The speed that Rhett went from fury to confusion when the phone was taken from him so suddenly, back to only half the fury he had when he focused on Link again.

“Hey guys, did you have fun outside?” Link greeted the boys hoping Rhett would lose the anger. He was just a snick too slow to jerk the phone back when Rhett suddenly reached for it, but sent his partner a glare and soft growl; darting his eyes over toward the boys to make Rhett understand they had an audience that shouldn’t see him so angry.

“We were, but these two are being chickens about jumping into the pool from the roof.” Daniel complained as he plopped to the floor in front of the games shelf, already helping himself to a controller.

If it weren’t for Shepard nudging his way to sit beside Link to be close to his father, both men would have heard what was said clearly. Rhett glared at the back of Daniel’s head, his instincts as a father telling him to take out the threat to his son but his common sense spoke louder and kept him from getting too angry at a child.

“Because they know they’re not allowed to jump from the roof into anything; they’re not chickens, they’re just not stupid.”

“Come on, no video games. I’ll be ordering dinner soon; we’ll watch movies or something until bed.”

“But, I wanna pla-”

Link shot him a look, brow up in surprise for the back talk. “I said no, Daniel,” he replied calmly, feeling Rhett’s tension and tightened posture. “Find a seat that’s not on the floor and we’ll all pick a movie we agree on. We have good channels.”

Daniel huffed and put the XBox controller down roughly, earning a soft growl from Rhett and a surprised huff from Link as he turned and plopped just as roughly in a stuffed chair; plopping his feet up on the edge of the coffee table.

“You’ll stop that or I’ll put you in time out like a toddler since you’re behaving like one,” Rhett told him. “I’m in no mood for anyone’s bullshit tonight, got that, boy?”

Daniel looked over at Rhett stunned, mouth dropped open for a minute before he could speak. Link groaned and started to get to his feet so he could take Daniel to another room and calm him down.

“Don’t call me boy like you own me you honkey bitch.”

Link quickly turned to Rhett to silence his response. “Rhett, I swear to god if you say one word!” he warned, frustration quickly falling heavier. He reached for Daniel and carted him up, being careful despite his anger, directing him out of the living room.

Rhett snarled and picked up the phone again, this time calling his parents instead of calling Stevie back and fighting with her more. He knew he would have to talk to them eventually, it was better to get it done sooner so he wouldn’t have to stress on being afraid they would disown him.

This way he knew for sure and could get over it more quickly and easier.

He felt better when Shepard moved to cuddle with him under the blanket, between Rhett’s still bent knees and on his side carefully leaning on Rhett’s front. He was glad that at least Shepard didn’t hate him now, he was sure everyone else did and it hurt more than he expected it would. Though he would never admit to anyone the pain he dreaded.

By the time Link and Daniel appeared again, Rhett was relaxed on the couch with Shepard on his chest and Lando taking Link’s spot on the couch. Daniel huffed at the three as he moodily sat down again, arms crossed and mouth turned down in a sour scowl. Link sat down and helped situate Lando to sit beside him, putting Rhett’s legs over his lap again. He was glad to see Rhett smiling and it didn’t take him long to realize he was talking to his father on the phone. Rhett’s smile made Link grin as he reached for his cell on the side table so he could put in a dinner order.

He knew having an extra kid would be rough, especially one who apparently had a chip on his shoulder and an attitude problem. But, later after he had a chance to talk to Rhett and tell him a few of the things he managed to get from Daniel of why he was so defensive, he knew things would calm down again. He just had to juggle getting Rhett healed properly and his usual responsibilities for a while and get everyone in a routine that worked to help everything stay peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading and enjoying, please let me know! comments are always welcome!

The group survived the weekend together. Monday morning Rhett and Link brought the boys with them to the studio so the boys could do their school work under supervision. Rhett and Link needed to find out what would happen with their company and their staff who left so angrily Thursday afternoon.

It seemed like Chase was their only real ally and friend.

Looking around at so many disgusted glares and what they were sure would be death glares if that were humanly possible, Rhett felt nervous again; bouncing his knee under the table to keep from fidgeting his hands. Beside him feeling like he was a criminal on trial in a courtroom, Link sat clutching his hands together on top of his laptop. He tried to look professional so nobody could see he was terrified.

Across the table at the far end, Stevie sat with a few crew members keeping distance between themselves and Rhett and Link, feet drawn up in the chair and hugging her legs. She let her anger continue to stew over the weekend and she was ready for another physical confrontation with Rhett and Link both. She despised cheaters, no matter who they were.

Rhett took in a careful breath, going slow to not disrupt his stitches, and forced a smile. Putting on a mask was something he was long accustomed to now. 

“So, before we begin with the accusations, threats, and throwing shit. Is there anyone willing to actually listen to our side of everything?”

He wasn’t too surprised when he saw Chase raise his hand. Chase looked around at the others, surprised and a little saddened that he saw so many unwilling people who were supposed to be allies and friends to Rhett and Link.

Slowly a few hands raised and everyone continued to look around at each other; a few unspoken conversations going back and forth with pointed looks and gestures.

He nodded, motioning for everyone to put their hands down again; sighing carefully through his nose before he began telling them everything.

“It shouldn’t really surprise anyone about us, I mean there’s so many whispers and rumors online about it. But, yeah, we started messing around right before our Freshman year of high school and it just naturally evolved into real feelings and a real relationship. Just, being in the Bible Belt, and our families expecting certain things. I mean, we weren’t abused or anything like that but our parents were on the strict side; completely conservative and all. They demanded marriage and children right outta college. All the while we’re sneaking around just to have a few seconds together.”

“And my mother actually arranged marriage for me when we just moved into town and settled. She wanted me to be the father that my dad wasn’t and she was gonna see to it personally that I had someone to start a family with.” Link put in glumly, looking down at his hands. “I literally had no choice in the matter. She’s gonna disown me when I tell her today, if Christy hasn’t already called and cried to her about it. I’m almost positive that by the end of the day my kids and Alice will be my only blood family who is speaking to me.”

Stevie put her legs down but sat with her arms crossed and slouched a little in her chair, ruffling her hair with a huffed breath before speaking up finally. Her tone was still sour, but had an underlining of care and softness.

“And, you couldn’t have told at least me?” she asked. “I’ve known you guys longer than anyone in this room right now. I’ve been honest with you since I started here and you both welcomed me freely. You should’ve known I would have been accepting.”

Rhett and Link glanced over at each other, both a little guilty and frowning slightly.

“Well, lesbians are a little more easily accepeted than two gay guys; even now with how far the community has come in terms of legal stuff we’ve gained. People are more comfortable with lesbians and bi women than the rest of us. Even here in California. I mean, yeah of course I’m sorry I never said anything. I wasn’t ready to come out to the world yet. Chase only knows ‘cause we got careless one day and he walked in on us being dorky with each other in our office. He swore secrecy and he’s kept that promise even now. He never said anything to any of you. We need that level of loyalty, and we’ll give it just as much in return. We don’t need everyone turning their backs on us.”

He slowly trailed off as the door to the conference room opened and fell dead silent when his father led in his mother and older brother; including his sister-in-law and their kids. Link gasped softly and went pale, light headed, when his mother came in last and shut the door.

Rhett’s family looked peaceful, moving to the side when they realized Rhett was busy with his staff to wait for him to have a moment to talk to them.

Link recognized a terrifying emotion in his mothers eyes, practically seeing the dragon breath and flames as she gruffed looking at the crew before her eyes fell on him. She snorted and stormed around the table toward him. He was quicker on his feet and was up and behind Rhett before she got close enough to smack him. Rhett usually wouldn’t use his height to intimidate a little old woman, but he saw the fury and hatred aimed at his love; he wasn’t going to let her do anything to hurt Link.

“I’m sorry, you’ve disrupted a private staff meeting, ma’am. If you would wait out in the lobby, please, we’ll discuss things with you privately when we get a moment,” he told her, the forced politeness coming off as snide as he spoke carefully to control his anger and not react to the pain he felt coursing through his left side. Link held Rhett’s waist to help keep him steady and on his feet.

She scoffed, hands on her hips, craning to look up at both of them. “I won’t be long. I just want that asshole to know he’s no longer welcome home. I don’t give a shit.” She huffed and her arm shot out around Rhett, getting Link’s hip with her hard purse before she turned to leave.

Link barely felt the hit, he didn’t hear her shout awful slurs or see the way Rhett and Stevie both went after her. A few of the others hurried to catch them, not wanting a physical altercation that would hurt someone and get police involved. It took five of the men, including his brother Cole, to finally get Rhett subdued and distracted from his fury.

His father passed the group and not so politely escorted Link’s mother outside and back to her car.

After a few minutes Rhett calmed down again and he felt the pain finally; he pushed too hard and now he was hurting bad. He plopped down in a crew chair with a groan, one arm hugged around holding his ribs as he panted and struggled to catch his breath without pulling stitches out.

Chase nudged through the crowd gathering in the hall and passed Rhett his bottle of pain meds and some water. Rhett was grateful to see the offering and downed a couple pills quickly. He didn’t like relying on pain medicine, but right now he didn’t care. He was hurting and recovering from being repeatedly stabbed.

Rhett took a few drinks from the water, looking around. He saw his parents and Cole’s children off to the side together. And a little farther down the hall toward his and Link’s office he saw Cole standing in the doorway. He got to his feet with a grunt, waving off Chase’s offer for assistance, and made his way to Link knowing he went to hide from everyone. He pushed past Cole into the office finding Link pacing and fretting; Alice sat watching him worriedly, but she was angry to hear that his mother publicly humiliated and disowned him.

“Hey,” Rhett soothed as he stepped up and Link automatically crowded on him and held him tight. He held his love, shushing and rocking with him. Link let out a ragged breath, face pressed on Rhett’s shoulder, fisting tight at Rhett’s shirt.

“We’ll be alright,” Rhett continued softly on Link’s temple, nuzzling and pecking lovingly. “I promise. She isn’t coming back to hurt you again. I’ll fight her myself. I promise.”

Link shook his head, taking in another broken breath; on the verge of breaking down to tears. “I wasn’t ready yet,” he rasped desperately clinging to Rhett for protection and warmth. “I never wanted to tell her. I knew she would be this way; so I never wanted to say anything to her.”

Rhett sighed hoping to encourage Link to breathe with him and calm down again; nosing at Link’s cheek until he turned his head just slightly on Rhett’s shoulder, catching him for a little kiss. He knew nobody would see, he was good at blocking, but Link still tensed in his arms; instinctively worried about public affections.

“Even if we lose our entire family by the end of the day, you still have me,” Rhett told him, fingers scratching soothingly on Link’s back as he nuzzled and kissed. “Do I still have you?”

Link sniffled a little loudly, unable to keep his tears from falling and getting all over Rhett’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he replied quietly, voice breaking with the tears.

The two stood holding each other for almost half an hour before Link stood straight and scrubbed at his eyes before putting his glasses back on. Rhett fussed over Link’s mussed hair, brushing his fingers through the salt and pepper strands carefully until it was to his liking.

When they turned to leave the office, they saw a small crowd had formed and watched everything. Link groaned and huffed; the emotional display was going to be another thing everyone laughed at him for and would make jokes on him during tapings now.

Rhett frowned at the crowd, holding Link’s hand firm. “And you’re all not working because….?”

That seemed to break the trance and the crew quickly got to work to set up for the day’s shoot, leaving Rhett’s family to mingle around outside the office. Rhett let out a steadying huff and held Link’s hand tighter as he stepped out to face his doom. He stopped with Link in the doorway behind him, still needing to protect his love.

“So, I’m assuming Jessie called you?” he asked, trying to push away his nervousness.

“Locke, actually,” Cole replied, leaned against the wall beside Rhett; arms crossed and an easy droop in his stance. Rhett assessed him quickly for signs that he was a threat but didn’t find any. “He’s really upset. At both you and Jessie. You for lying to him his whole life and Jessie for being a twat and attacking you with a knife and almost killing you.”

Link stood leaned on Rhett’s back listening quietly as Rhett confronted his family. So far they didn’t do anything violent or even hateful, for the most part Link could assume they were going to accept that he and Rhett were together. He could only hope it was what he assumed.

He couldn’t bear the thought of Rhett also losing his family because of their love for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Link followed Rhett and Lily into the studio, closing and chaining the double doors behind him, cutting off a vlogger that followed them in the lot and tried to follow them inside. The teenager tried getting inside behind everyone as they showed up, asking rapid fire questions about supposed rumors going around online. It seemed that Christy started outing Link to whatever internet channel would talk to her.

He followed farther and let out a relieved huff when he made it to their office, dropping his bag at his desk and plopping down on the couch; holding his head in his hands with an exhausted groan. Rhett put his backpack on the coat rack and peeked out to the hall again to make sure Alice got through the lobby with the boys without being stopped by anyone. He spotted her just past the receptionists’ lobby where his and Link’s personal secretary shared office space with the main Mythical secretary.

As he turned to sit down at his desk he pulled out his phone, hearing an email alert. He couldn’t help huffing at the notification. Jessie surprised him with divorce documents just a few days after she got out of prison; he was doing her an enormous favor by not pressing assault charges on her for stabbing him. He just wanted to be done with her. But, they would have to deal with each other for a while longer; until their divoce was finalized then it would only be every other weekend and alternating holidays and big school breaks for Shepard until he was eighteen.

“What’s that?” Link asked now watching Rhett, holding his chin in his hand.

Rhett groaned and typed a quick reply, rolling his eyes. “Jessie’s lawyer emailin’ me. She wants sole custody and honestly fuck her on that. She’s proven she’s dangerous and kinda unstable, I don’t want either of my sons around that but Locke is old enough to choose and he’ll be in college soon so it won’t be long anyways. She’ll be lucky if I agree to unsupervised visits on Wednesdays the way she attacked me.”

“So, what’re you gonna do if she tries to fight you?”

He shrugged, putting his phone away and opening his laptop as the boys came in with Alice. Link stood to clear space on his desk so Lando could sit beside him and do school work; Rhett doing the same on his desk.

“I’m not worried. Dad’s hooking me up with someone, they’ll push for psych. If everything is alright and safe, I won’t push for supervision. But, and I’ll do it too, she will be required to go to therapy and anger management.”

That made Link and Alice both scoff and again Rhett saw their sibling resemblance at their matching upturned lip sneers. “Like you need anger management,” he grumbled, fixing up Lando’s laptop with a portable webcam after finding his wouldn’t turn on properly for his daily classes. “You already meditate for that anyways.”

“You should try yoga,” Alice suggested, thumbing through her clipboard of daily tasks, on her way out to meet up with the other interns. “Might look good in leggings.” She gave him a cheeky grin before disappearing. Link made an attempt to cover a laugh with a cough but nearly made himself choke, turning against his shoulder when he felt a stress ball thump his head.

“Yoga is for guys who eat beans, wears a man-bun, and named Chett,” Shepard joked, grinning and almost giggling at the mock look of wounded Rhett shot at him; feigning a heartbroken groan at the jab from his kid.

Link and Lando both laughed. “Well, aside from the name, I dunno. It fits.” Link continued to tease. “Pretty sure some of the ladies wouldn’t mind seeing. We should make it an episode. Go shopping to see if there’s any made long enough, have fun with it.”

Rhett smiled, rolling his eyes, and shook his head; heaving a put upon sigh. “Oh I guess,” he gave in, acting as if it wasn’t something he would enjoy doing just for the laughs he would get to share with Link and their friends. “But, if I’m getting in spandex, you’re doing yoga in a mankini.”

Both boys laughed hard and loud at that; Link immediately blushed deep red and chuckled, hiding his face again when the commotion brought Chase in and Rhett went on to tell him about the yoga idea without hesitation.

Of course Chase loved the idea and hurried off calling loud for Stevie to get everything set up.

“It was your idea after all, Neal,” Rhett chuckled sinisterly, waggling his eyebrows deviously and grinning.

Link chuckled and shook his head, glad to see Rhett wasn’t letting his impending divorce impact his life negatively. He reached over to Lando’s laptop and clicked him back over to his school page without looking at him.

“I’ll wear leggings with you, but no mankini. I don’t like spandex up my crack so far I can taste it.”

Rhett just gave him a look and a flash of a grin; the innuendo going unspoken but clear between the two. Link couldn’t help smiling wider as he turned to focus on his morning work.

########

After lunch Alice was volunteered to take the boys to the park so the more mature segments for the week could be filmed without children around to watch. They weren’t filming anything inappropriate for the show, even though they were dipping into more adult things on occasion just to test things out, but Rhett and Link both felt the boys were still too young to be exposed to it.

Lily was allowed to stay and watch, and Link trusted her discretion if she started to get uncomfortable. She would simply find a quiet place to wait for filming to be done for the day.

When Link came out of the sidelines in a bright pink bodysuit with a suspiciously placed piece, she ducked out. “Why are we doing this again?” he asked as he laid down on the rotating floor over his marked spot.

“Because it’s funny,” Davin told him, helping make sure he was comfortable and everything was set so he wasn’t hurt. Link took the time to adjust the cup he wore again before putting his arms out for Davin to strap him in place.

“No intentional crotch shots!” Rhett called out as a few of the others started gathering colored rings. “Watch out for his face, too. We kinda need that.”

As the gears grounded together beneath the stage and the rotating deck hissed and separated from the rest of the stage, Link felt just a little nervous. His only comfort was knowing he wouldn’t be thrashed around too hard; nobody wanted to deal with vomit spewing everywhere.

They were saving the fast round for Rhett. He could handle the harsher speed.

The first dip and spin, Link yelped and groaned; closing his eyes. “Bad ideaaaaaa!” he practically squealed; voice reaching a pitch it hadn’t since puberty. Squealing led into the occasional curse and him threatening Rhett with every violent act he could remember as he spun around and lurched.

Finally though after what felt like forever, the floor slowed and started to lower back in place. Link panted and groaned, afraid to open his eyes and see the room spinning. Rhett stepped up to help steady him again, going to his knees and bracketing Link’s head between to hold him still while he recovered enough to sit up and get out of the way.

“This better get a lot of views and laughs,” Link groaned, turning to press his face on Rhett’s knee, reaching for a thigh to ground himself again. “The stupid shit we’ll do for a cheap laugh.”

Rhett smiled, running his fingers in Link’s hair, distracting him from Chase and Davin taking the ring pole off his suit to put onto Rhett’s when it was his turn to be spun around.

“I’m sure they’ll love it, they love when you squeal.”

Link just chuckled and kept his remark to himself, but again Rhett knew by his grin what went unsaid. He snickered and blushed just a little bit when Rhett leaned down and pecked him; neither were used to public displays while at work with everyone around, but it was unanimously agreed that nobody really cared whether the two were affectionate with each other during work hours. They were the bosses, they could pretty much do as they pleased.

Rhett just liked seeing Link go red and now he could enjoy the sight whenever he pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

Rhett woke later than usual and like every morning since he and Shepard officially moved into Link’s house, he woke in a still unfamiliar bed. But, most mornings when he woke on time, he found Link and their two dogs under the blankets with him.

Today he could already hear activity downstairs and knew the rest of the house was awake.

With a sigh he rolled out of bed and started his usual morning routine. He and Link had the day off, the studio was continuously being bombarded by vloggers and wannabe news teenagers hurling questions at anyone they spotted near the building. It was slowly becoming a nightmare trying to go into work. So, they let everyone have a couple weeks to see if the crowd would dissipate if they didn’t show up at all for a while.

After finishing in the bathroom, Rhett pulled on a t-shirt and went downstairs hoping to find food somewhere. He first found the boys piled on the couch watching a movie, both looked bored and tired, then he heard someone in the kitchen. Stepping in he smiled wide at the sight of Link at the stove over a pot of chili that Rhett started late the night before. All Link had to do was open a couple cans and leave everything to simmer for a while.

Link turned, spoon to his lips tasting the chili’s progress, and was startled a little bit when he turned and met with Rhett coming up. He recovered quickly and smiled, putting the spoon down on the edge of the sink as Rhett hugged him close, chuckling and squirming when Rhett kissed on his neck trailing playfully until he could give him a proper peck.

“You’re in the way of me getting tea,” Rhett teased, stepping Link backward against the counter near the Keurig. “But, I’m not in a rush to move you.”

Link just smiled and shook his head fondly, his arms going around Rhett’s waist and his head leaning carefully on his still tender shoulder. Rhett worked one handed as he took down a tea pod and his usual morning mug, loading the Keurig then hugging Link again; sighing on his shoulder.

“So, I got the last of the paperwork signed and sent back to Randy.” Link sighed and shook his head again, fighting back more emotional baggage he didn’t want to load off on anyone else. “Couple weeks I’ll be legally divorced and won’t have to deal with Christy ever again. It would be nice for Lils and Lando to see their mother but she made it pretty clear she doesn’t want the kids at all.”

“So Lincoln is moving back in?”

Link nodded, holding him tighter as more emotional weight beared down on his shoulders. “She says she doesn’t want to put up with his attitude problem. I tried telling her she couldn’t handle him on her own like I can. She can’t handle any of them really without me being around. She’s always quick to shout, I’m not. You know it takes some effort to get me actually mad. Christy could fly off too easy sometimes.”

Rhett sighed and ignored his tea in favor of holding onto Link, feeling him relax slowly. Link was grateful for the calming effect Rhett had on him, they were always there for each other when one needed a shoulder or an ear to vent. They were there for each other’s safety and sanity.

“Thanks,” Link mumbled against Rhett’s shoulder, eyes closed and grip still tight but feeling calmer than he had been. He grinned when he felt Rhett’s smile on his neck, his beard tickling a little bit making him squirm a moment. “I don’t want you rushing off or anything but Cole called, says he wants you to go with him on a hunting trip this weekend while he’s in town with your parents.”

That made Rhett groan quietly as he resumed making a cup of tea, getting a coffee pod and the creamer down so he could make a cup of coffee for Link. “I will if you come with us. Not that I don’t want to spend time with my brother, but he’s being a little over the top with his idea of showing his support and acceptance. It’s kind of annoying.”

“Your mom already roped me into going shopping with her. She wants to get all new bedspreads for everyone.”

When the drinks were made up properly they left the kitchen and Rhett followed Link to his home office just past the living room in a newer portion of the house recently added on. Link was considering giving Lincoln his office for a bedroom since he gave Shepard Lincoln’s bedroom after he went with Christy. Rhett made himself comfortable on the couch under the window while Link sat at his desk to contemplate and plan.

He didn’t want to lose his office, but his son needed a bedroom.

While he sat considering and planning, Rhett found a notebook in a drawer and started writing down episode ideas, adding to the list he and Link had been writing on for a couple days. His occasional frustrated sigh and muttering to himself didn’t fall on deaf ears with Rhett like it would have with Christy. And also unlike Rhett, she would harass him when he was clearly in a mood or having one of his cleaning fits and upset him worse. Rhett just stayed close and let him alone to allow him to gather his thoughts at his own pace.

An hour passed slowly before Link let out a soft, defeated breath and turned around to Rhett frowning. “Think he’d like if we converted the attic or something instead?” he asked. Rhett frowned when he saw Link nearly fidgeted another hole in his sleeve cuff but didn’t say anything; it was an old shirt Link only wore around the house anyways so it didn’t matter if it was full of holes.

“It’d give him more privacy than if he were down here or even up in his old room, I was considering suggesting the boys get bunk beds and share a room but they’re both getting old enough to need their own space and Lando talks in his sleep.”

Link chuckled quietly. “It’s so creepy sometimes. Like if I come in to check on him when I can’t sleep. We’ve had back and forth full conversations before. It’s creepy but it’s also kinda neat when he does that.”

“Shep wouldn’t last a minute hearing anyone talk in their sleep. He had nightmares for a month after seeing it in a movie.”

As if the boys heard their names, they lingered outside the office waiting for Link to allow them in. Shepard went to Rhett and sat in the bend of his knees, leaning on his hip to see the notebook he held still. Rhett tilted the notebook to let him read while he wrote.

“Shit,” Link sighed, standing to let Lando sit at his desk so he could answer the front door; seeing his father pull up and start up the walkway on the doorbell camera.

“Want me to come with you?”

He stopped in the doorway with a contemplating sigh, groaning as anxiety hit when the doorbell rang loud and Jade started barking. He finally shook his head. “No, if he’s gonna get pissed, I don’t want him mad and taking a swing at you, too.”

Rhett let Link get a few steps away before he untangled from Shepard and got to his feet, reaching for the aluminum baseball bat Link kept behind a bookshelf. The boys shared a worried look before they quietly hurried to follow and hid to watch. They didn’t fully understand why everyone seemed to be getting so upset with their fathers when all they were doing was truly loving each other.

Charles Neal was naturally a loud man, and when he was excited about something he could be too loud. Sometimes it was difficult to tell whether he was happy excited or mad excited. So, when he came through the door, Rhett was ready to defend Link; always the protector even though he knew Link could fight if necessary. Charles’ excited speech melted together but Link seemed to understand everything and Rhett relaxed when he saw Link’s easy grin back in place and the men hugged after a minute.

He sighed and put the bat in the hall closet, not wanting them to see he was ready to take off Charles’ head if he came at Link like his mother did.

It had been nearly two months since Link last saw her that day at the studio. Link’s birthday passed in that time, without her calling or even sending a card. Diane and James sent him a new tool set for his birthday, and their generosity and acceptance of him as part of their family helped heal the sting of his mother being so hateful toward him.

Rhett followed the two back to the living room, folding down in his new recliner and putting his feet up to relax; it was his day off after all. He didn’t want to do much of anything. Link sat in his own overstuffed chair, one knee bent up and the other leg curled under, pausing telling Charles about new happenings at the studio as the boys came from hiding and joined them.

Instead of getting on the floor or the couch with Charles and Lando; Shepard took a couch pillow and made himself comfortable laying on Rhett’s lap and between his long legs. He was getting tired, boredom lulling him and making him drowsy, but he didn’t want to go upstairs and lie down in his bed.

It wasn’t like Rhett was going to deny Shepard when he wanted to stay close anyway. Sometimes he just got in a clingy mood and wanted to be with his dad.

Rhett helped soothe him, making him more drowsy and heavy lidded as he scratched on Shepard’s head slowly while watching the movie playing and let his mind wander.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying it so far, please let me know in the comments! 😁

Finally after a couple weeks of avoiding the studio, reposting a few old videos and recording a couple new ones from home, everyone felt it was safe enough to return. Rhett and Link arrived first, leaving the boys and Lily at home with Charles watching over them, relieved to see their lot was deserted and quiet again.

Still, knowing not to just assume everything was fine, they each took a side to inspect and look for hiders. As they came around front to unlock the front doors, they saw a few crew members arriving.

“We should check storage,” Link spoke up, following Rhett through the front to go unlock the back doors so everyone could come in there. “And in here a few places, too. Just in case. People are sneaky.”

Rhett nodded, sorting through his keys for the right one. “And you’re totally sure you’re ready?”

Link shrugged, following again to their office. “Not like fully 100% but we need to address it at the very least. I mean, now that our families know and most of them accept.” He paused to scoff and snort a huff as he sat at his desk to prepare for the long day ahead. Sue still wasn’t speaking to him and wasn’t going to respect his privacy; telling multiple family members, prompting them to call him.

“I know,” Rhett sighed, rubbing comfortingly on Link’s neck and shoulders, feeling his breathing even out again. “But, you do have more in your corner than we expected. I mean, even your aunts and uncles, they’ve accepted and still love you. Most of your cousins, right?”

Link let out a slow, long breath; closing his eyes for a moment to gather his nerves and resisting the urge to melt under Rhett’s touch. They had to get to work, he couldn’t be distracted. Behind him, Rhett grinned a little bit, knowing full well the effect his touch was having on Link. He wanted to soothe and calm his dearest love before they came out to the rest of the world.

It was time to come out publicly. The rumors were starting to get vicious and the lies from Jessie and Christy were just vile and vulgar. They had to set the record straight. They had to be truthful with their loyal fans and followers.

After a few minutes of careful massaging, Rhett finally felt Link melt and go limp under his hands. He felt the tension in Link’s shoulders release and his tight muscles finally loosen. Link sat with his head back against Rhett’s stomach, giving him room to work, eyes still closed as he concentrated on relaxing.

“You nervous?”

Rhett shrugged and shook his head. He was better at hiding his emotions than Link most of the time and he tried now to keep them behind the door.

“Little bit, yeah.”

“But, at the end of it all. Do I still have you?” That made both of them smile and Link looked up at Rhett, reaching to hold his hands still. Rhett leaned down and pecked between Link’s eyes, earning a soft chuckle.

“Until the end of eternity,” he whispered, giving Link a soft kiss. “We’ll be fine, I promise. Yeah, we’ll lose some followers, we shouldn’t expect everyone to just accept us. But, we’ll have each other and our family.”

They stayed hugged together for a little while longer until they were called to the set so angles and lighting could be set up again. They wouldn’t be doing much but sitting and letting the crew do what they needed, but the butterflies started up again as Link stepped up to take his seat. While they waited, Rhett fiddled with his phone; taking a few pictures of Link and Alice while they talked about a few technical issues he knew how to fix.

He was glad that the two got along so easy and so quickly; and he was grateful that they had Alice in their corner since all of the drama started. He liked her and was already considering offering her a permanent position with them.

Chase interrupted Rhett’s quiet observing, plunking down the test results of their latest project of items left in jars with various and sometimes gross liquids. This one was different vegetables left in dog urine. He had no choice but to agree with the project after losing a bet with Chase, otherwise he wouldn’t have any part of it at all.

“We’re not gonna have to take the stuff out and mess with it, are we?” he asked, a little bit of a cringe in his tone and grimace.

“No, I did that part for you since it all had to be thrown out while we were all hiding. But, you’ll read the results and we’ll just recreate with juice and stuff for the cameras.”

Rhett nodded and sighed, picking up the little packet of papers to read over. He wanted to keep his hands busy so he wasn’t sitting still and fretting over the episode they were about to shoot.

#####

Finally everything was set up and everyone ready to start. This episode was going to be much more different than any they released; and it was going to be another rare live episode. No gimmicks or jokes. No games.

Stevie called for everyone to quiet and connected to everything to put out a live video, giving a ready signal and countdown. Link felt his stomach tighten and muscles draw up again, seeing the tension and worry on Rhett’s face as well.

Rhett managed a cheerful greeting to the cameras despite his own churning stomach and nerves trembling under the surface.

They could only hope it wasn’t obvious to the audience.

Soon Stevie was giving updates on followers tuning in to the live video while Rhett made small talk with the camera waiting for more to join in. He mostly rambled on about their childhood and friendship running so deep for so long. When an appropriate amount of watchers showed up on the count, Stevie looked up from her monitor, catching Rhett’s eye and giving him the signal.

It was time.

Rhett paused a moment and let out a slow breath, hearing Link do the same before he took over speaking for a little bit.

“Married life is actually something I really enjoy. Spending the rest of your life with someone you truly do love, married or not; it doesn’t matter anymore. That’s like the biggest dream for so many, myself included. But, if you’re going to get married, it’s so important for you to be with the right one. So many catch the crappy end of things and they don’t deserve a life of constant unhappiness.”

Rhett nodded, nervously stroking his chin and beard; the familiar action oddly soothing right now. 

“Yeah, ‘cause if you marry the wrong person; it’s a life of lies and deception. For which I take total responsibility for, I wasn’t truthful in my marriage and my lies and deception is what ended things between me and Jessie recently. I was also deceiving my family with that marriage. I’ve already talked to my parents and my brother; my boys and Cole’s family. I’m just lucky and so grateful that for the most part, they forgave me for lying for so long. I loved her, she was my second best friend honestly until it all hit a nosedive. I honestly did; but not in the way one loves another intimate relationship wise. I still kinda love her, even though she unexpectedly reacted so violently to finding out the truth. And, before anyone gets concerned and starts suggesting; yes, I’ve started therapy for everything”

“And it’s really helping,” Link put in; Rhett had to take a minute to catch his breath and gather his nerves again. “Both of us started therapy, I’ve been going for a while and I encourage anyone who needs it, please seek help however possible. I know money is a huge issue for so many and it’s so unfair but we can all band together and try to change that. Therapy is surprisingly wonderful.”

He took his own pause, inhaling and exhaling.

“But, that’s not why we’re here,” he continued, starting to fidget. “We’re live today to let our loyal fans know that we’ve heard the rumors, know what’s buzzing in the news about us. We’ve seen a lot of your continuing support. We just hope we don’t lose all of you because of our stupidity and carelessness.”

The view counter fluctuated up and down for a minute before steadying on a higher number of viewers and video shares. Stevie stood up so they would clearly see her, giving them the signal to continue and hoping her quiet encouragement was seen.

“Some of the rumors are true, some of them completely false. No, neither of us had a violent relationship with our wives and children; when a couple divorces there’s going to be rumors and lies told, it’s expected. But, yeah, one big rumor floating around is actually true.”

Unable to sit and watch Link’s hands trembling as he spoke, Rhett reached over and took one into his hands, holding firm and feeling Link immediately start to calm down again. He inhaled deep again and let it out slowly, holding Link’s hand tighter when his grip firmed up more.

“The truth is; Link and I have been in an intimate and loving relationship since high school. We’ve loved each other our whole lives together and as we grew, that love transformed into a different kind of love. Not like telling a friend you love them as they’re leaving your house. A deep, passionate, love so strong for the other person that the thought of them being too far away physically hurts deep in the pit of your very soul. A love that means you don’t want to spend a day or two without seeing each other or at least communicating somehow. We just have this deeply rooted connection and love each other so much.”

“But, growing up conservative and religious like we were raised, being gay was something that you just didn’t let happen. It’s still dangerous for gays in the south and the bible belt. People are so deep into their religion and hateful views that I’m pretty sure we’re not going back home for a long, long time now. We had to hide the truth from everyone and give in to the expectations put on us by our family; we felt we didn’t have a choice. It was either get married to women and start a family or do something like running away together and living an assumed life. We couldn’t do that to our parents. It felt too cruel.”

Stevie watched the view count drop drastically and felt a knot forming in her gut as dread and worry settled down on her shoulders.

“But, our sneaking around was somehow discovered and it ended our marriages to our wives, which is fair. We wouldn’t expect them to understand and accept everything, we don’t expect that from anyone.”

“So yeah,” Rhett sighed, seeing Stevie’s signal about the view decrease. “We wanted you all to hear the truth straight from us. We hope you’ll understand and not hate us. We don’t want to lose any of you, but we don’t expect everyone to be alright with all of this. To our family and friends, Jessie, Christy, and our thousands of fans and followers, we sincerely and deeply apologize for lying to all of you for so long. We never meant to hurt anyone and still don’t want anyone to hurt over all of this. We won’t deceive anyone anymore, we can stamp a sure promise on that.”

Link nodded, nervously reaching to hold Rhett’s hand in both of his; squeezing tight. “We’re gonna go now and give you all time to let this sink in and make your decisions. We do hope that some of you choose to stay, but we completely understand if you choose to go.”

Stevie cut the live link with a soft breath, signaling the all clear before standing to walk away from her monitor. She saw many of the incoming comments from viewers and a lot of them made her sick to her stomach with the vulgar things that were said. She just hoped that Rhett and Link chose not to look at the comments. She didn’t want them seeing so much hate.


	9. Chapter 9

After wrapping the live video and putting everything away again, everyone loitered around for a while before a few decided they would rather sit around at home and do nothing. Rhett and Link stayed at the studio with Alice, Chase, and Stevie. They all sat around the main GMM set, everyone quiet lost in their heads for a while; Rhett busy with his phone again, sneaking and reading the comments on the live video. He was too curious and needed to know.

The hateful comments stung more than he cared to admit, but expecting them softened the blow a little bit. He would just have to make sure Link absolutely didn’t see the comments. Link was a tenderheart and this would crush him and make him regret coming out; make him hate himself all that much more. 

Link did want to read the comments, his own curiosity itching at him, but he was positive he didn’t want to actually go through with the idea. So to keep his mind off the comments, he texted back and forth with Charles and Lily.

Alice sat on the floor beside their set desk, one hand petting on her dog’s head and the other busy with her phone firing off at the horrible comments she was finding being added to other videos.

Stevie and Chase were trying to find and delete all of them.

Rhett let out a tired groan and got to his feet to stretch, raising his arms up over his head causing his shirt to ride up and expose his toning abdomen. Link looked over and stared before he could remember the other three and tame the reaction as Rhett stepped away for the restroom and to find something to drink. Link continued to stare where he disappeared around the corner, unaware that he held his breath.

He was a little nervous being alone with the other three and not having Rhett in sight, which he knew logically was ridiculous because they weren’t horrible to him without Rhett around to fight them. He especially didn’t need to worry about Alice or Chase, they were nothing but supportive and accepting.

After a few minutes Rhett came back with an armload. He stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a few items. Link reached and took the blender clumsily and plunked the base down with the unexpected weight of it; he didn’t want it falling out of the bend of Rhett’s arm.

“What are you up to?” he asked, looking at the items Rhett placed down; worried to see margarita mix and salt in the bunch.

“Because fuck this stress and nervous shit; we’re all having a few drinks. You especially, you’re so tightly wound right now I don’t think He-Man can loosen you.”

“It’s one in the afternoon,” Stevie snorted, not expecting Rhett to step over and dig under the couch cushion beside her and dig around; finding and pulling out a hidden drawer containing his and Link’s secret alcohol cabinet.

Link shrugged and started to set up the blender with ice and margarita mix. “Five o’clock somewhere though, right?” he told her. He usually wouldn’t drink so early in the day and he generally would skip tequila, but Rhett was right. He needed to loosen up a little bit before they made it home.

Rhett pulled a few different options for liquor and brought everything to the desk, helping Link set everything up as the other three found chairs and sat with them. “What’s going on with the boys and your dad?”

“Lils says they’re all watching a movie together and the boys are behaving. She’s had Shep clinging to her but she says she doesn’t mind; knowing how he’s going through the whole separation anxiety right now.”

That made Rhett frown as he took a glass from Chase and sat again, finding his phone and calling to video chat with Shepard for a few minutes to check on him. While they talked, Link called Charles. Alice leaned in to hear and talk as well, curious to know how Charles was with three kids by himself.

“Your mother is causing a real stink for you, boy,” Charles told him. “She sent pamphlets to my house and demanded that I go through them with you and pick out a treatment facility for you to attend.”

“You mean like one of those straight camps where kids are abused regularly?” he asked with a sneer, cringing like he tasted something foul. “You didn’t actually bring them, did you?”

Charles scoffed, pausing a moment to spit in his tobacco cup. “Hell no. I sent it all back to her shredded with horse shit in the box. Fuck those places.”

Rhett looked up at Link, hearing Charles through his video chat. “What was  _ that _ for?” he asked, a little surprised. They generally tried to keep their cursing to a minimum when the kids were around. Link just shook his head and rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the phone.

“I’m not gonna let her send you off like you’re messed in the head or somethin’, don’t worry. That’s why I came down here; just in case she sends someone here to collect you by force. Ain’t happenin’ on my watch.”

“If she thinks she’s gonna haul you off to a goddamn straight camp, bitch is gonna see how protective little sister can get,” Alice warned as she sat up to dig in her bag. “I’ll shoot her up the cooter.”

That just worried Rhett more. He managed to calm Shepard down, promising they would be home in just a few more hours, and put his phone away after they hung up with each other; turning to watch Link, brow quirked in question at Stevie and Chase. They both just shrugged and shook their heads, just as clueless as he was at the moment.

When Link saw Rhett was finished talking with Shepard, he put his phone on speaker and put it on the table so everyone could hear Charles telling him all the horrible, vicious spoutings Sue was busy telling everyone in her family.

“Wait, she told the entire church?” Link snorted stunned, scoffing again and taking another sip of his drink. “I’m not fucking ten, what the hell?”

Charles nodded. “Pretty much the whole damn town knows now.” Link snorted and rolled his eyes. “Apparently people are on both sides of the fence and a few are straddlin’. She’s got more on her side though, you know how it is down here.”

“Dammit,” Link groaned, taking off his glasses and holding his head in his hands; letting out a mirthless laugh and shaking his head. Rhett reached over and put a comforting hand on Link’s back and rubbed. Link laid his head down on his arm, anger and heartache piercing deep.

He knew she would be back home dragging his name through the mud but he didn’t think it would affect him like this. It almost made him regret everything about his life with Rhett. It definitely made him question if all the bullshit was worth being with Rhett at all now.

Slowly, Link sat up again with another groan; feeling dizzy and unable to focus his eyes without his glasses but not caring too much to put them back on.

“I always know how to fuck everything up,” he sneered at himself. “I’m a goddamn moron.”

The others all admonished Link simultaneously but Rhett managed to be heard above the other voices. 

“No you’re not,” he almost spat, hating when Link spoke bad about himself. “You didn’t fuck up anything; if anyone’s to blame, it’s most likely me ‘cause it was my idea to go out that morning. I’d like to find whoever took those pictures and beat the shit outta them but Dad’s lawyer says I shouldn’t try to. We’ve always known to expect bullshit from people over us; the fact that your mother is on the side ready for our heads doesn’t mean shit. You keep up talking shit about yourself you’re gonna get turned over my knee and a belt on your bare ass. You promised me you’d quit that shit, Neal.”

Link scoffed at him, rolling his teary eyes and shaking his head. “Whatever, I don’t really care what you do.”

“You two stop that bickering bullshit right now!” Charles hissed, surprising everyone with the fury they heard in his tone. “If you’re gonna behave and fight like kids, I’m gonna start treating you both like you’re twelve again. That means  _ my _ belt across both your asses and I won’t aim for either of you to enjoy it like you do with each other.”

Rhett snickered and smiled before he could stop the reaction. Link just snarled at his phone, emptying his glass and reaching to make another, glaring at Rhett’s amusement. Chase snuck and poured more tequila into the blender at Rhett’s signal; he intended to get Link at least buzzed before they went home.

“Keep laughing, McLeprechaun ass; you’re not too tall to be whupped.” Charles heatlessly threatened; making Rhett lose a mouthful of margarita on a stunned laugh. “I’ll take you down to your knees then paint your ass end red.”

Finally, Link huffed a soft laugh and gave the tiniest bit of a smile. “Are you with the boys speaking like that?” he asked, turning to make himself comfortable with his legs over Alice’s lap and leaned under Rhett’s arm on his side.

“I stepped outside, your snobby neighbor heard only. Anyways, me and Lily are gonna cook tonight; we’re making gumbo and Jambalaya and the boys wanna help. Lily says you don’t do it right and the lamb herder says he’s never had either so it’s up to me to do it.”

Rhett still smiled at the nickname Charles gave Shepard; pecking a light kiss in Link’s thick hair and holding him a little tighter and closer. “We should be done around five-thirty. If you make a mess in the kitchen, do call and warn us though; you know he’ll get high pitched and squealy if he walks in and it’s a mess.”

With that everyone said their goodbyes to Charles and Link put his phone away again; groaning out a tired sigh and making a third glass, pouring Rhett another as well before snuggling back to Rhett’s side comfortably. The other three snuck a picture of the lovers holding each other and enjoying a momentary peace, not knowing that they all had the same idea for a gift video for Rhett and Link. All of the crew at one point mentioned doing a relationship video for their bosses as a show of support but nothing had been set up and planned for sure yet.

They were sure it would happen, but the ideas were still fresh and all over the place to do anything good for them yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Link usually enjoyed shopping but hated the chore of groceries. With so many foods he couldn’t eat it was difficult to buy for the whole family. When Rhett came along it was a little easier, he knew how to cook more meals and wasn’t afraid to experiment; so Link could concentrate on getting things he would eat.

But, since their live video, grocery shopping became a near nightmare. Link couldn’t go down the aisles without hearing something whispered; sometimes it was a good whisper, sometimes it was something awful. He noticed a few glares. On the rare occasion he ran into a fan who voiced their support of him and Rhett.

The negativity made going shopping by himself scary in a way. He didn’t want to be accosted in a normal circumstance, but now being publicly out he was worried that someone would cause a scene.

Rhett came around the corner into the aisle where he left Link to get a few things from the produce section. He hoped that Link would have gotten a few canned vegetables like he’d asked, but he found him just standing in front of the canned foods looking a little lost and helpless.

“What happened?” he asked putting the produce bags in the cart Link held, looking around for the source of Link’s distress.

“Huh?” Link mumbled coming back out of his head after zoning out again.

“You look like something’s bothering you,” he replied, reaching for the canned vegetables they needed. “Someone say something again?”

Link blinked back to half attention, shaking his head to clear the fog in his head. “I think I just zoned.”

Rhett nodded, still collecting cans; grabbing the end of the cart and leading Link down farther. “Figured coming later wouldn’t risk a bunch of people here. Not too crowded?”

“No,” he sighed, leaning on the cart handlebar as they went along to another aisle. He didn’t feel much like going out this evening but he wanted to stay close to Rhett. He wasn’t sure where the anxious feelings from the thought of Rhett going too far away came from; but he knew Rhett wouldn’t mind too much if he stayed close. 

For the rest of the shopping trip Link stayed mostly quiet, answering Rhett’s occasional question but mostly letting his mind wander. He felt safer zoning out sometimes. It was like a self preservation tactic to him. Zoning lessened the chance of him hearing something awful.

After checking out and loading Rhett’s truck with their bags, they got in to go home. Rhett could tell something was still bothering Link, he sat with one knee drawn up and slouched slightly; idly thumbing the inseam of his jeans and staring at his hand with a blank expression in his eyes.

“Seriously, Link. What’s bothering you so much?”

He shrugged, still looking down at his hand fidgeting. “All of the what ifs. I can’t help worrying.”

Rhett sighed and reached over, taking Link’s hand and holding firm to stop his nervous fidgeting. “Yeah, me too sometimes. But, at the end of the day we have each other and our own little family; that's why I don't constantly think about it. I see the boys having fun or catching Lils doing something she enjoys; it really just makes me happy. Or even you when you’re relaxing on the couch reading. All of you help mute the negative shit.”

Link gave him a weak, crooked grin. “You guys really make me happy, too. For reals happy, not like it was with Christy and the kids.”

“We aren’t having to fake anything anymore. If I’d known it’d be like this, I would’ve come to you about coming out long before now.”

“But, after all the kids were born; they’re really the only good thing to come out of that hell with Christy honestly.”

Rhett nodded, rubbing Link’s hand slowly, sighing. “My boys, even if Locke’s going through his own issues with everything that’s happened. They made all of those years worth it. I mean, Shep’s pushing being a teenager and he still comes to me on a rough day and isn’t embarrassed by affection. I expect Locke to close off there with me honestly though. I’m just glad he’s talking to me again.”

“Lincoln though,” Link huffed and rolled his eyes a little bit. “But, I can see where he’s coming from. Finding out your dad’s gay and having a mother who’s more or less turned her back on you when you’ve absolutely done nothing to deserve it just because she’s mad at your father. It’s bound to make him angry. Just wish he wouldn’t yell so much at everyone. Makes me so mad when he does.”

“He’ll be fine, we just have to give him time to adjust to the drastic changes in his life.”

The rest of the drive home was quiet after that. Rhett kept hold of Link’s hand to keep him focused away from fidgeting so much and making himself more stressed and nervous, feeling Link tense up again as they pulled up the driveway and released their hands to get out and bring the groceries inside.

They worked together to put everything away then Link disappeared upstairs to their bedroom. He needed quiet for a while and could escape with a good book. Rhett took the time to check on their four kids, finding Shepard and Lando in the pool with Lily lounged in a chair watching over them while she tried to tan.

He could hear muffled music thumping from Lincoln’s attic bedroom, and was glad that they put up some soundproofing materials to give him a little more privacy up there. It helped them not have to suffer listening to his loud, horrible music when Link was having a rough day.

In the bedroom, lounged comfortably over the bedspread stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, Link could practically feel Rhett lingering in the hallway. He knew Rhett was leaning against the door frame, and finding the door pulled to, he would always wait until Link called him inside.

Rhett thought he was being sneaky but someone so tall wasn’t very good at moving quietly walking. Link knew his footfalls on the stairs better than he recognized anyone else’s. Their years together they didn’t have to see the other to know he was somewhere close.

“I know you’re there,” he said with a grin, snugging down to not be sitting upright so much.

Rhett came in smiling, chuckling softly when he saw Link waiting for him. “Mind some company?”

Link smiled and shook his head, patting Rhett’s side of the bed. Rhett shut the door then took off his pants and shirt, lying down beside Link under the blankets with a soft sigh. He wiggled around for a minute before he rolled onto his stomach and moved to put his head on Link’s lap. He just felt like he needed to be held for a while and Link was the only one who never once laughed at him or denied him. Link understood that need to feel safe and held close with that one person special to you.

Link laid his arm around Rhett’s shoulders, reaching to scratch on his head slowly, giving Rhett more comfort and warmth, then resumed reading. He now felt more settled and less anxious.

Neither needed to speak to know their deep love and devotion for each other. It was the quiet times they shared together that they needed most on bad days.

#####

For dinner Rhett pulled out the grill and the smoker while Link was in the kitchen preparing the steaks and the ribs Rhett was going to smoke overnight for dinner tomorrow night. Rhett worked with the boys watching him from the jungle gym playset Link put together for Lando a couple years ago.

Lily helped in the kitchen making the side dishes for dinner. She liked being in the kitchen and Link wasn’t going to stop her from doing something she enjoyed so much. He always took time to teach her something she didn’t know, knowing that it would help her become a functioning and adjusted adult. He certainly wasn’t an absent father who relied on others to teach his children life’s many lessons.

He wanted all of their children to grow and become independent some day, but know that they could always come back home when they were in trouble or needed help with anything.

After getting the grill and smoker set up, Rhett came back inside; smiling when he saw Lily at a counter with the hand mixer and Link trying to non-intrusively help her with the difficult dish she wanted to make. Link wouldn’t do it for her, but he couldn’t help worrying about her getting hurt somehow.

Luckily she didn’t have a habit of zoning out while she was doing something, she could use a knife safely and talk with someone at the same time unlike Link.

Rhett stepped up behind Link and hugged him back into his arms, leaning into a corner against the counter; making Link snicker and squirm ticklish from his beard when he landed a kiss on Link’s cheek.

“So yeah, Tori’s being a brat. She knows I really like Brandon and any time I get to talk to him she always comes up to say something that embarasses me so bad. I friggin hate her.”

“And she’s your friend why?” Link asked, hugging his arms back around Rhett’s waist. “She doesn’t sound like a friend at all.”

Lily shook her head, pouring the mixed batter into a greased pan. “Former friend. We stopped being friends last year when she pantsed me when I was wearing that really cute green skirt; in front of god and every friggin body at school. I’m surprised Mom never told you about that; you were off doing the book thing. She said she told you.”

“No, she didn’t ‘cause I woulda come home and fucked Tori’s life up. Why did she pull down your skirt in front of everyone?”

She shrugged and shook her head, huffing a little bit; putting the pan in the oven to bake. “She thought it’d be funny.”

“Did your principal or anyone do anything about it? Did Tori get in any trouble?”

“I got suspended for three days for punching her and knocking out three of her teeth.”

Link tried to squirm away his anger, letting out a soft growl. He couldn’t do anything about the situation now but he couldn’t help being angry at Christy for not telling him about it at all. Rhett held him tighter, taking Link’s hands and interlocking their fingers together; feeling the tremble in Link’s muscles ease back again.

“If she comes back around or does anything else, you tell me and I’ll do something about it,” Link told her with a huff, still upset but calming under Rhett’s touch. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything else.”

Lily nodded, gathering what she needed to make the next side dish; turning on music to fill the silence she knew was coming from Link. She knew he would be stewing in his thoughts again and he wouldn’t be able to keep up conversation anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving the courthouse after another meeting with the divorce court, Rhett led Shepard and Locke to his truck; sending a quick update text to his parents while he waited for Shepard to get in the back seat and settled in a seat belt. Jessie was trying to fight for joint custody, claiming she was more than capable of caring for Shepard full time and didn’t need a psych evaluation.

The judge felt differently and again denied her request until she had and passed an evaluation. Rhett had been ordered to as well, but he got that out of the way quickly; at the start of their divorce drama; and now he just had to sign up for and pass anger management classes. Unprompted, he decided to also sign up for parenting classes, hoping by doing so the judge would see he took his role as the boys’ father seriously.

He felt ridiculous being in a class of new and just about to be new parents when his oldest was in high school. But, he wanted to prove he could be a responsible parent.

“You guys wanna go do something or go on back home?” he asked, pulling out of the parking lot onto the main road.

“Do something like what?” Shepard asked, playing with his tablet.

Nose stuck in his phone and a sour attitude to go with his scowl, Locke snorted and rolled his eyes. “I’d like to go back home, but you had to go and ruin all of that.”

Rhett wasn’t going to snarl, but he felt his lip turn up on its own volition and had to force it back down again. “I’m sorry I messed up, really I am. I’ve apologized ten thousand times by now, I’m sure. Everyone else is trying to get past all of this and it really would do you a favor to try as well. I know I screwed up everyone’s life lying for so long and I’m sorry. I’m trying to do better and fix things.”

“If you wanna fix it, stop this stupid divorce crap and make up with Mom. You’re in there claiming she’s insane when  _ you _ drove her to the point cheating on her; and with another guy? Come on, Dad.”

“Technically since I was with Link first, I was cheating on him with a woman. If you grew up with the homophobia we did, hearing our parents talk so nasty against how we are, hearing it from everyone you knew. Your generation is incredibly lucky that there’s more acceptance and support for the whole spectrum of things and you know full well, and you’ve always known full well before all of this even happened with me and Link; that if you came to me this afternoon and told me you were anything but straight and narrow it wouldn’t change a goddamn thing. You know I will always accept you for being you.”

“Just because you and the world accept something, doesn’t mean everyone does.”

Rhett sighed slowly, counting backward from ten to tame his frustration back. “You’re right and I don’t expect anything from you. I just don’t want you to hate me, Locke. You’re my son and I’ll love you no matter how you feel about me, but I wish you wouldn’t hate me in return.”

At a red light, Locke quickly got out of the truck and took off running in the opposite direction. Rhett nearly caused a wreck frantically pulling a U-turn and hauling after him, craning over the passenger seat to close the door again so it wouldn’t cause more damage to other vehicles.

He sped after Locke until the screech of police sirens and flashing lights showed up in the rearview mirror. “ _ Fuck _ !” he cursed, furious with himself as he started to pull off to the shoulder of the road. Shepard watched wide eyed and scared as Rhett repeatedly punched the steering wheel and cursed.

When the officer tapped on the window, Rhett rolled it down with a groan; reaching for his wallet out of his back pocket, feeling defeated as he handed over his license then took his insurance card out of the visor clip.

“I’m sorry, my son bolted at the light and I panicked.”

Without saying anything farther than asking for the license and insurance, the officer took both cards back to his cruiser to check for warrants.

Rhett let out a long, heavy sigh; closing his eyes. He picked up his phone and called Link, putting it on the hands free function. “Fuck,” he sighed again, holding his chin in his hand; elbow up in the door frame.

“Hey, how’d court go?” Link greeted, stepping out of the new family rec room to hear on the phone without Lando’s video game noise.

“Locke just bailed on me at a stoplight. I went after him, probably caused a wreck ‘cause I didn’t think. Got pulled over. Lost Locke; I have no idea where he’d’a gone.”

“Is anyone hurt?” Link asked, picking up the pace to get upstairs out of the basement and find his keys. “Where’d he take off from?”

“I don’t know. Just need you to come down and pick Shep up, I got a feeling I’m gonna end up in cuffs. Pretty nasty wreck back there from the looks of the traffic jam.”

Link called out for his three kids, telling them to just come with him and hurry; snatching his keys out of the bowl in the front foyer. Two came from upstairs, both rushing; Lilly was only in a long night shirt and socks, she was sick and in bed. Lincoln was in his boxers and a t-shirt, feet bare.

“Comeoncomeoncomeon,” he herded them out the door after Lando joined them, hurrying them to his SUV. “Where are you pulled over?” he asked Rhett as he got inside and sat; putting his phone on speaker before fumbling it and dropping it in a cup holder.

Rhett sighed and looked around, squinting at a street sign. “Just come toward the courthouse, I can’t see the signs clearly. You can’t miss the wreck, I’m just up the road on the right shoulder looking south.” He quickly ended the call when he saw the officer coming back, not wanting a ticket for using his phone while in a vehicle; despite not being in motion at the moment.

“My partner’s coming to pick up my son; if you could wait until he’s gone before you-”

“Come on out, keep your hands visible.”

He groaned and huffed, but opened his door and got out, keeping his hands raised in surrender. The officer grabbed him with more force than necessary and slammed him hard against the back door. Shepard scrambled backward to the other seat terrified and close to tears.

“You’re awfully dressed up for a hit and runner,” the officer taunted as he patted Rhett down and fitted cuffs on his wrists.

“Just came from divorce court,” he sighed, defeatedly putting his forehead on the window; head tilted down so he wasn’t seeing Shepard and seeing the fear he knew was holding his son.

“And the illegal U-ey you just pulled over there?”

“I told you, my eldest son bolted out of the truck and I panicked and tried to go after him.”

He grunted again when he was grabbed and practically shoved toward the cruiser, faintly hearing Shepard in the truck sobbing and talking to someone on his phone. The officer slammed Rhett down on the hood of his cruiser roughly, Rhett felt it dent in a little under his chest.

In the truck Shepard scrunched himself on the floorboard and curled up terrified, Rhett’s phone limp in his hand; unable to stop sobbing and speak to Link when he answered. He let out a shriek when the door opened behind him suddenly and dropped the phone trying to get to the other door when he saw the officer had come back for him.

Link sped up when he heard Shepard screaming and the officer grunting as he tried to get hold of Shepard and bring him over to his cruiser to wait for Link.

“What the hell’s going on?” Lily demanded, worried about everything and mind running wild listening to Shepard screaming and fighting someone.

“I’m not totally sure yet,” Link sighed, heart hammering and foot heavy on the gas. He huffed when the call disconnected in the scuffle and held the steering wheel as tight as he could.

It took a little while but Link finally saw Rhett’s truck and now three cruisers pulled over at the shoulder of the road. He pulled up behind the two cruisers behind Rhett’s truck and carefully got out, seeing Rhett sitting at the edge of the asphalt, back turned and hands cuffed behind his back and the three officers standing close talking together.

As he came to the first cruiser behind the truck, he spotted Shepard curled up in the back seat; still shaking with sobs he couldn’t stop.

The sound of a weapon being drawn stopped Link quickly and he looked at the officers to see all three had guns aimed at him. “I’m just here to pick up Shepard for Rhett. I’m not doing anything else.”

The officers all lowered their guns and holstered them again as the arresting officer stepped up to open the back door. Link ducked in and scooped Shepard up, grunting as he stood straight to carry him back to Lily and Lincoln so he could find out what was going on.

“Come on, Buddy,” he soothed, hugging Shepard snugly. “Are you hurt?”

Shepard shook his head on Link’s shoulder, arms tight around his neck and legs around Link’s middle. “That one pepper sprayed and tased my dad, and then gut punched him and made him go down.”

Link looked over at Rhett again, seeing that he looked more than miserable. His hair was down and hung around his face and his breathing choppy. He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but he wanted to rescue both Shepard and Rhett away from the situation.

Lily opened the back door and helped Shepard get in and settled him on her lap when she saw his teary red eyes.

“Let me see if I can’t find out something. Just keep Shep.”

Lily nodded, putting him beside her and reaching to buckle him in before holding him again.

She and her brothers watched worriedly as Link stepped up to the officers again, Rhett was being put in the back of the first cruiser; which took all three officers to settle him. The other two knew their colleague had used unnecessary force and too much pepper spray on Rhett, but they weren’t going to go against the force wide pact to not rat on each other.

“Go on, sir,” Link was told by an officer. “You got the kid, the rest doesn’t concern you.”

“Well, he is my partner so it kinda does.”

“I said leave!”

More worried, but not wanting to get himself arrested and leave all four kids on the side of the road to wait for someone; Link obeyed the officer and turned around to leave, mind racing with dread and fear as he got in to drive away and get back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Link stayed awake long after the kids went to bed, waiting for Rhett to call. He called Alice over to stay with them to watch the kids if he got to go pick up Rhett from the police station. She laid sleeping on the couch with their three dogs, hers lying on the floor in front of the couch, Barbara on her shoulder and Jade in the bend of her knees. Link lounged in Rhett’s recliner with a blanket, aimlessly scrolling on his phone.

Footfalls on the stairs caught his attention. Link looked up to see that Shepard woke and sat up as he shuffled over, letting him curl up beside him in the recliner; hugging him close and wrapping him snug under the blanket. When he was settled and still, Link put the footrest up again and reclined back with a soft sigh.

“When’s Dad coming home?”

Link shrugged, pecking a kiss in Shepard’s hair. “I don’t know yet, Bud. I’m gonna stay awake until he calls for me to come pick him up though.”

“Why did that cop be so mean? He really hurt Dad, practically beat him up; Dad couldn’t defend himself with his hands cuffed. He friggin pepper sprayed Dad, that stuff burns a lot and getting it in your eyes can make you go blind.”

“I’ll take care of him when he gets back home, don’t worry. I already have stuff set up in my bathroom to make sure all the pepper spray is out completely. And if he has any burn marks from getting tased, I have stuff for that, too.”

Shepard sighed, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. Link held him tighter, feeling his fear and worry bleeding out.

Car headlights coming in the driveway and another vehicle stopping at the curb caught Link’s attention. He watched out the front window when the security light over the garage came on and he could see outside clearly. He saw Rhett’s truck and Rhett coming around to the front door. Chase got out of his car at the curb and followed.

Link untangled from Shepard and stood to unlock the door for Rhett so he wouldn’t have to struggle with his key, surprising him by opening the door. Rhett took a stunned step back and let out a breath when he recognized Link, calming and coming inside; Link let out a grunt when Rhett grabbed and hugged him tight.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s shoulders; not at all surprised when Shepard grabbed hold of Rhett’s middle and squeezed as tight as he could.

“I’m fine,” Rhett told him with a soft breath, one arm around Link and the other holding Shepard; hugging the two close. He tucked into Link’s neck, pecking a soft kiss, grateful to be back home.

After a few minutes Link pulled away and guided Rhett to the living room, sitting him in the recliner and pulling over the ottoman to sit in front of him. “What the hell happened?” he asked, tucking the blanket around Rhett and Shepard.

Rhett huffed, snorting, and rolled his eyes. Link could see the redness from the pepper spray. 

“We got in an argument, Locke bolted. I went after him without thinking. Wreck wasn’t  _ that _ bad but, an illegal u-turn resulting in a collision, leaving the scene of an accident where I was at fault. Hit and run with another vehicle coming to the light. Resisting arrest, which I wasn’t, that asshole had fun bashing me around and I told him to fuck offa me. Threatening an officer when he hauled Shep out like a sack of potatoes. But, I got most of the charges dropped and only have the hit and run and causing a wreck now. Gotta go back to court in three days, five thousand for bail. I got a bondsman to help and gotta pay him back three.”

“Jesus, Rhett,” Link huffed stunned. “Where do you think Locke ran to?”

Rhett shrugged, reaching for Link’s hand and holding tight. “I don’t know. They let me report him as a runaway and they’ll look for him, ask his friends and all that. But, if they can’t find any info they’ll change it to missing.”

“Coulda called me to pick you up, Alice came to stay with the runts while I’d be gone.”

“I didn’t mind,” Chase told him, sitting in Link’s chair. “I’m around to help whenever I’m needed, even if that means picking up one of my bosses from jail. It’s not in my job description, but consider it a favor between friends.”

He stood to leave, stifling a yawn. Link let out a sigh, he was exhausted and knew Rhett definitely needed to go to bed. “Text me when you get home, let me know you made it safe.”

Chase grinned and gave a nod before going to the door. Link got to his feet with a soft grunt and followed to lock up for the night, watching Chase drive off before shutting the door and locking it again; going back to help Rhett upstairs. Rhett stood, picking up Shepard to carry him back to bed, leaning a little heavy on Link with his weight.

Shepard was still small enough to be carried, and Rhett could definitely hold his weight without too much struggle, but he was heavy after the rough day Rhett went through.

Link helped lay Shepard down, then stepped back to check on Lando; asleep deep in his bed and snoring; to let Rhett settle Shepard back to sleep. After making sure Lando wasn’t woken by the noises, Link stepped out and went to their bedroom to get ready for doctoring any wounds he found on Rhett.

After a few minutes of waiting, Rhett finally shuffled into the bathroom; looking more worn down and weakened. Link stood and sat Rhett on the closed toilet lid, reaching to take his shirt.

“Gentle,” Rhett rasped, cringing at the pain from carefully lifting his arms. Everywhere felt heavy and abused, he didn’t want to admit that the arresting officer took him being in cuffs to his advantage and beat him up. He didn’t want Link thinking he was weak for being unable to fight and defend himself.

“You look like hell,” Link frowned at him, reaching for the peroxide to treat the abrasions and minor marks first. “How many times were you tased?”

Rhett just scoffed and shook his head, trying not to react to the sting from the peroxide on his wounds. Link sighed and worked quietly, seeing that Rhett didn’t want to talk anymore about the situation. He kept his touch as light as he could, putting burn ointment on the horrible looking taser burns all along Rhett’s sides and back and washing Rhett’s eyes out again to clear any remaining pepper spray.

When he was finished and the worst of the wounds dressed in bandages, Link helped Rhett stand again and go into their bedroom; holding him steady to take his jeans and boots.

“Want just your skivvies or do you want pants tonight?” he asked, rubbing around Rhett’s waistline and hips slowly.

“Just a shirt, might be too uncomfortable without one,” Rhett sighed as he sat down at the side of the bed slowly, tense shoulders still drawn up tight while he waited for Link to get a t-shirt out of the closet.

Link dressed him and laid Rhett down gently, helping him turn over to his side and gave him a pillow to hold against his abused front, then rounded to his side of their bed and laid down beside him. He squirmed to get comfortable before taking off his glasses and turning off his bedside lamp, lying facing Rhett. He watched Rhett for a moment then took his lover into his arms, holding him snug and secure.

Rhett laid tense for a long minute before he finally let his body relax against Link, one leg snaking out to grab Link’s leg and tug it in close as well and right arm hugging him.

It was difficult to hold each other with the pillow between them, but Rhett felt safer now with Link close. He could finally rest and recover, let go of some of his stress before more was added when he went to court in a few days.

“Still got you?” he mumbled on Link’s collarbone, nuzzling on him to calm himself to sleep.

Link smiled, holding Rhett close and snug, and pecked a soft kiss on Rhett’s slack mouth. “To the end of eternity,” he whispered quietly. “You don’t gotta be tough and brave through all of this either, I’ll keep you and make sure you get through it.”

He wasn’t surprised to hear a sniffle as Rhett’s arms tightened around him.

Instead of laughing and belittling Rhett for letting his guard down and showing emotions, Link just held him and shushed gently; whispering soft soothings against Rhett’s temple. Link was the one person Rhett could rely on when he crumbled under stress. He was always there to hold him and piece him back together again, never once making him feel weak.

Slowly Rhett quieted and stilled, giving over to exhaustion finally. His grip around Link didn’t loosen though, telling Link he was going to have a rough night of very little sleep. Link didn’t care that he would wake up feeling run down and ragged, Rhett needed his protection and security tonight.

He would do anything, give up all hours of sleep, if it meant Rhett felt safe enough to rest as much as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

Link followed Rhett into the studio, arm around Lando’s shoulder leading him along. Following news of Rhett’s unfair arrest and treatment, fans who didn’t abandon them showed up at the studio to voice their support again for the two. Thankfully this time nobody harassed them or tried to bully their way inside, the fans formed a protective ring around the studio lot; most had signs voicing protest of the behavior of the police force. Some had signs giving support to Rhett and Link as a couple, which made both of them feel that comforting warmth of love for their fans again.

They lost barely half of the fans when they came out and they were still gaining more as their story went farther.

“We should go out and greet them,” Rhett told Link as they went to their office to let the boys set up to do school work. “What’cha think?”

Link shrugged, checking his phone for their schedule for the day. “Wanna film it, do a short live?”

Rhett thought about that for a minute, helping Shepard set up at his desk. “Nah, not live; we can make it an episode, like a meet and greet. Invite them in a couple at a time, maybe sign some stuff and do pictures. We’ll talk with Stevie, see what she says.”

With the boys settled Rhett made his way to his dressing room to change into a better pair of jeans; he forgot to do laundry and only had a pair of grey plaid pajama pants clean. Link followed but turned off toward the set to get ready. He turned the corner and was surprised and nervous when he saw Sue in his usual seat at the desk.

Alice stood in a dark spot behind the cameras, hidden from Sue’s view but Link saw a bit of light reflect off a necklace she wore. She looked furious, arms crossed tight and an intense glare in her eyes.

Huffing and gathering his courage again, Link stepped up to the desk; hands on his hips and a bit of a sneer on his face. “You’re not welcome here anymore, you need to leave.”

Sue looked up at him a little wide eyed, she hadn’t heard him come up and his sudden appearance startled her. “I’m your mother, of course I’m welcome here.”

Link leaned on the desk, bending to her; knowing he looked threatening when she leaned back. He learned intimidation from Charles but he rarely used it against someone.

“No, you are neither my mother or allowed to be here, or anywhere near me or my family. Don’t make me pick you up and throw you out with the rest of the trash.”

“Charlie,” she cooed, trying for her best caring mother voice; being too sweet. “Don’t be this way towa-” Sue let out a yelp when Link’s hand snatched out and yanked her up by her hair, roughly herding her to get her out of the studio and away from him.

Everyone coming in and milling around the studio stopped and stared dumbly as Link hauled Sue along by her hair, ignoring her shrieks and fighting to get free of his grip. From his dressing room, Rhett heard the commotion and came rushing, half dressed and armed with another bat, knowing Sue’s voice. He knew Link was in trouble.

Link shouldered the back doors open, grabbing Sue’s hair in both fists, and threw her with a grunt; sending her off the back ramp roughly.

The ring of fans around the back lot watched stunned as Link almost literally threw someone out of the studio, a few gasping when Rhett came out shirtless and pants undone and open with a baseball bat. He grabbed Link a little rougher than the fans would have thought he would and hauled him back inside. Rhett looked just as furious as Link.

Link tore away from Rhett when he saw some of the crew gathered to stare dumbly. “Who the  _ fuck _ let that bitch in here?” he demanded, snatching the bat from Rhett unexpectedly. “Every goddamned one of you fucking  _ know _ she isn’t allowed here anymore. Who’s going behind me and not obeying the goddamn rules?”

Everyone looked around at each other scared and clueless. None of them recalled seeing Sue outside waiting anywhere and they didn’t know how she got into the studio and all the way through to the main set.

All of them were more intimidated by Rhett hovering at Link’s shoulder half dressed.

“Someone better fucking speak up,” Link demanded furiously. “ _ How the fuck’d she get in here, goddammit _ !?”

They all jerked back frightened of his booming voice, completely unexpected from someone they all assumed was just a meek little mouse of a man.

Rhett grabbed Link carefully, movements slow and purposeful showing Link he wasn’t a threat; finally recognizing that he didn’t know what he was doing or saying. Sometimes his panic attacks came out as rage, and he never remembered anything that happened when he finally calmed down. Rhett took the bat in one hand, other arm going around Link’s chest to hug him back, and passed it along to David behind him.

“Come on with me,” he soothed, turning Link to face him, frowning at his red faced and snarling love. Link wouldn’t budge. Rhett nudged him again, feeling Link tense up defiantly against him. “We’re gonna go somewhere quiet, just us, alright? They’ll all look at security videos and find out how she got in and I swear if anyone let her in here knowing what she’s doing to you; not only are they fired; I’ll break everything in their body and put them in a chair for the rest of their life.”

Link snarled in response.

Rhett sighed and held Link’s face gently in his hands, feeling Link’s jaw grinding.

Link let out a vicious shout and brought his arm down hard against Rhett’s neck and shoulder; dropping him with a pained grunt, then turned and barreled through everyone to get to the back door. A few tried to stop him but gave up when, in a blind rage and deep down into a severe panic attack, Link swung and punched Chase square on the mouth.

Rhett recovered quickly and tore after Link, finally getting him down by jumping on his back and tackling him to the ground. In the scuffle, long legs and arms flying wildly as the two fought each other, Link’s glasses flew off his face and broke. But, he let out a yell that started out low and almost like he was possessed then changed into Link’s usual pained shouts as he came back to reality. Rhett had no choice, he caught Link’s shoulder in his mouth and bit down hard. He had to do something to shock Link back to reality.

“What the fuck?!” he squealed, thrashing weakly in an attempt to knock Rhett off him. “You bit me you fucker!”

Rhett sat up and straddled Link, still holding his arms down; huffing at him. “Yeah and you just tossed your mother out by her hair in front of a couple hundred people.”

“Well she shouldn’t’a been here in the first fucking place. How the fuck’d she get in here?”

“Everyone’s working on that now,” he replied pointedly, glancing over at the crowd still watching; making them spring into action to dissipate and get busy doing something. “You’re gonna come with me and calm your ass down before we do any sort of filming today, got it?”

Link groaned his response and let Rhett haul him back to his feet and manhandle him to Rhett’s dressing room. Rhett plopped Link down on a chair, ignoring the huff from his partner.

“I can’t fucking believe she came here,” Link muttered, sitting slouched with his arms crossed petulantly. “If she’s here, that means more of her side of the family could come. Lily’s home alone. They could go there.”

Rhett fixed his jeans, sighing, and stepped to Link; nudging to stand between his knees, and holding his face again, caressing lovingly. “She’s sick and probably wants to stay in bed, but I’ll run home and get her; bring her here if it’ll make you feel better.”

“I’ll call Lincoln and check on him, they gotta be getting close to the hotel by now, right? When was his plane supposed to land?”

Rhett shook his head and looked over at the digital clock on a counter. “Not for another hour; there’s no way they can find him, but definitely call and check on him in about an hour and a half. Let me get a shirt and I’ll go get Lily. You find somewhere quiet and comfy for her, alright?”

Sighing, Link nodded slightly, looking around blurry eyed. Rhett grinned and bent to kiss him again, getting his attention. “Sit tight and don’t fight anyone else, I’ll get your spare outta your desk and be right back.”

Link muttered an agreement, huffing again and slouching farther down. Rhett kissed his pout again then took off to collect Link’s spare glasses, happy to see everyone buzzing around busy instead of mingling around and gossiping. He was quick with his task of getting Link’s glasses and bringing them to him then left to go back home and pick up Lily to bring her down to the studio.

He wanted to find out why Sue came uninvited and unwanted to invade their lives again. He was sure she only wanted to upset Link again, which she succeeded in doing. He wouldn’t let her get away with that again.


	14. Chapter 14

When another couple weeks passed without Lily feeling better, only more exhausted and weak, Link took her back to her primary doctor. Bloodwork was drawn and tested but yielded no answers. So, feeling a little desperate and more worried, Link set up appointments with specialists; having to get referrals.

Again Charles came to California to help with the other kids, bringing his wife along feeling like he would be gone for a long while.

After a series of x-rays and MRIs were done at the main hospital, Lily was admitted. X-rays showed a suspicious mass in her abdomen and another on her intestines. Rhett came to the hospital when Link called with an update; Lily was going into surgery to find out what the masses were. He arrived with Charles soon after she was taken into the operating room.

Link paced the surgery waiting room, made a few attempts to sit down and tried to relax but he was soon back on his feet and pacing again. Rhett managed to stay in a seat for a little while but he went from the chair to the wide windows anxiously. Charles seemed like the only calm one, sitting quietly in a chair reading a bible and occasionally pausing to pray; depending on his religious beliefs to get Lily through everything she would soon face.

Link sat again when Rhett came back to his seat from the window, bending over his lap with a heavy sigh; rubbing his hands down his face, rubbing his exhausted and red eyes. Rhett reached over and took Link’s hand tight, nudging him to sit back in the uncomfortable chair.

“How long is this gonna take?” Link asked, clasping Rhett’s hand in both of his and clutching as tight as he could manage; feeling Rhett squeeze just as hard. “What if it’s bad news, what happens then?”

Rhett sighed and shook his head, putting his free hand over Link’s when he felt him trembling. “We’ll get her to anyone who can help her get better. We’ll not stop until she’s cured.”

Link let out a huff, looking around the mostly empty waiting room feeling lost and hopeless. “It’s gonna be something horrible, I know it. I waited too long to get her to the right doctors, whatever it is, it’s inoperable or already so far progressed nothing can be done.”

“Hey,” Rhett soothed, heart breaking to see his dearest love struggling to not break down. He took Link into his arms and held tight, nuzzling into Link’s shoulder letting Link hide against his. “Let’s not expect the worst. I promise, if it’s bad; I’ll see to it personally that she has the best doctors that can help her.”

“Why would you though, she’s not yours.”

“Doesn’t matter, I love her and the boys as my own; always have. And now that we’re out publicly and not held down by fake marriages, I can freely treat them like they are my own. You have to notice I don’t treat them any different than I do my boys.”

Link shook his head, hugging his arms around Rhett’s middle, clinging to him for comfort and protection. “Thank you,” he whispered, clenching his eyes shut against tears he couldn’t fight back.

Rhett stood with Link still clinging to him and took him across the waiting room where a little half wall separated the room into two sections. Nobody was over in the other section and Link needed a private spot for a few minutes. He tucked Link back into the corner of the half wall and blocked him from view, arms tightening around his love just as tight as he was squeezed and tucking Link’s head under his chin. Link stood trembling, breathing ragged as he fought with the grief he felt threatening to break through his walls; face hidden on Rhett’s neck.

Holding his dearest love, Rhett soothed his hands over Link’s back and hips slowly; shushing him softly and nuzzling on him. He had to get Link somewhere he could let his grief out in private.

“It’s gonna be so bad,” he gruffed out brokenly, giving over to his tears finally. “My baby girl. It’s not supposed to happen like this; she isn’t supposed to go first. I should’ve known to get her to a doctor as soon as she got sick but I waited too long, now I’m gonna lose her. I don’t know what I”m gonna do without my little girl.”

Rhett felt his own tears falling and his arms tightened more around Link. He took in a careful breath and pressed a kiss on Link’s temple. “If I could take her place, I would. I’d rather all this happen to me so she doesn’t have to feel any pain. I’d take it from here if I could and put it on myself.”

“I don’t want to lose you, either.”

“We just need to have faith in the doctors that they know how to help her. We’ll not stop, we’ll go everywhere, see every doctor in the world if we have to. I swear, right here right now, we’re not gonna give up on our daughter. Even if I have to carry both of you through, I will.”

Link pulled back, staring up at Rhett confused. “You just called her our daughter.”

“All intents and purposes, now she is. If you’ll allow me, I’ll even formally adopt all three.”

“You’d do that for us?”

“I’ve been thinking about it since me and Shep moved in. Lando even asked a couple weeks ago when I was getting them settled for bed. Said since his mom doesn’t want him he’d rather have two dads and asked about adopting him. All this happened or I’d’a mentioned it before now.”

“It’d help Lils medically if she had two parents around again; emotionally probably, too. But, they aren’t gonna just up and let you do it. We have to go through a few different hoops before we get there.”

Rhett nodded, tucking Link close again; bending down for a kiss and hugging him tight. They shared a few kisses, Rhett felt Link’s desperation and devastation in the shaky kisses. Link let out a breath, pulling back and leaning back against the wall again; then pulled Rhett flush to pin him to the wall, arms tightening around Rhett’s middle again.

Rhett stood protecting his dearest from prying eyes; trying to soothe Link but also let him grieve as needed.

#####

Hours later the surgeon returned with the news Link was dreading to hear. The mass in Lily’s abdomen was a tumor on one kidney that destroyed it; she would need a transplant. The second mass on her intestines was bad though. As soon as the surgeon spoke the word cancer, Link’s entire universe came crumbling down. He was immediately, expectedly, hysterical; not hearing if the surgeon said it was treatable or not. Rhett went down to the floor beside him and held onto Link as he screamed and sobbed hopelessly.

Charles stepped off aside with the surgeon so he could be heard over Link. “What’s her options?”

The surgeon sighed and shook her head. “We’ve removed the tumor and sent it for testing to find out if it’s cancer that will respond to treatment. We want her on chemo treatment as soon as possible to give her a fighting chance. We removed a good portion of her intestines and parts of her colon that looked affected. She’ll need a colostomy bag, we had to remove so much. We don’t feel safe doing the transplant until we get rid of the cancer.”

“Do whatever’s necessary. We’ll find a way to pay the medical bills. I don’t care the cost, if it’ll help her, do it. Don’t let my granddaughter die, alright?”

She nodded, putting a sympathetic hand on his arm and giving a weak smile. “I can’t make a promise on that, but I  _ can _ swear we’ll do everything possible. You just worry about getting your family through this and come out strong.”

Rhett finally managed to calm Link enough he could almost breathe without trouble, letting him cling and sob helplessly on his shoulder.

“We want the best of your doctors, or you send us to ones who are the best.”

Again she nodded. “We can definitely set up with the network. We’ll take real good care of her, try not to worry. She’s in recovery right now, sedated pretty good still so she probably won’t wake up for a while still; but when we take her off the oxygen she’ll be back in her room if you’d like to go upstairs and get ready for her.”

Rhett held Link and hauled him up to his feet, holding him up and guiding him along with Charles ready to catch Link if Rhett lost grip on him. Link shuffled along between the two clinging to Rhett, blinded by waves of tears falling; breathing ragged and catching making him have to gasp in an attempt to breathe.

In the elevator Rhett leaned into a corner, leaning Link on his chest; pressing his lips on Link’s head with a soft, slow breath, eyes closing for a moment to call on the dietes to give him the strength he would need to hold Link up and keep him and Lily both going strong. He was always ready for battle and this one was no different. He was going to protect his loves and get them through the hellfire they were about to face together. He wasn’t going to fail his loved ones.


	15. Chapter 15

Link decided to take a hiatus from shooting episodes with Rhett, needing to concentrate on Lily. Instead of bringing in someone to act as Rhett’s co-host, Stevie and Chase would take turns sitting with him and let him do most of the talking. Link didn’t want to lie to their fans again about why he was stepping back temporarily so for his last episode for a little while, they decided to share a little more of their personal lives than they usually would.

He didn’t want to leave the hospital and leave Lily, but he knew he could trust Charles to watch over her and help her until he got back. She would hopefully sleep while he was gone. She slept frequently, needing high doses of pain meds that knocked her out cold. Link hadn’t had a peaceful sleep since she first started feeling sick.

Rhett led Link out to the main set, keeping him tucked to his side to avoid another confrontation with someone. Link had just yelled at his wardrobe assistant over him not wanting to change out of his sweat pants and Rhett’s worn and comfortingly larger, stretched out hoodie. He practically lived in the hoodie staying up at the cold hospital with Lily and Rhett didn’t mind at all that Link took it over. It gave Link the comfort he needed, obviously, and kept him warm at night.

And Rhett secretly loved seeing his partner in his bigger garments; it didn’t dwarf Link like it would have a woman, but he still managed to be adorably smaller.

Link sat with a slow sigh, rubbing at his face again in an attempt to not look so exhausted and clear away the tears he felt welling up. “Still gonna put it out there about Locke?”

Rhett nodded, reading over his notes again. He already made an episode of their podcast about Locke being missing, and kept his missing flyer displayed on their desk in front of the camera. “I’ve been talking a little about it, of course there’s no leads for the police or anything.”

“Probably being assholes ‘cause you’re suing that one who fucked with you.”

“Probably,” Rhett scoffed. “They don’t like when one of their own faces consequences for their bullshit.”

Link reached and took Rhett’s hand, folding his legs up into his chair, squeezing as he fought another wave of grief threatening to overtake him. Rhett put down his note cards and wrapped Link into his arms holding him close, feeling Link let out another slow breath and a little bit of tension ease out of his shoulders again.

“I got you,” he told Link softly, pressing a kiss in his hair.

“I really do miss being home with you. It’s so lonely and uncomfortable in that shitty chair. Wish you could come stay with us at least one night.”

Rhett shrugged, tucking Link under his chin, quietly giving a signal to a crew member, asking for the time until they started recording. He only had a few minutes to piece Link back together enough to get through making the episode.

“Do you wanna let your dad stay up with her and come home tonight then?” he offered, gesturing a thanks to Chase when he quietly set Link’s mug down and stepped back without interrupting them or calling attention to them.

“What if she wakes up and I’m not there?”

“Then we’ll tell Charles to call if she does. If you’re asleep when he calls, which I highly suspect you will be, I’ll try to wake you up. But, if not I’ll let her see you on video call at least and talk to her. Be like that night she woke up and called me ‘cause she was lonely and didn’t want to wake you.”

Link shrugged, closing his eyes; inhaling deep and letting it out slowly knowing he would have to sit up in a minute. “I do really miss you clinging all night.”

That made Rhett grin. He pecked another kiss in Link’s hair, moving to pepper Link’s tear filled eyes with careful kisses, neither caring who witnessed the private moments.

After a few more comforting kisses, they had to sit up and get ready to record. Link stayed curled up to Rhett, deciding at the last moment that he didn’t want to do much talking, keeping his head on Rhett’s shoulder and his eyes downcast, fidgeting anxiously with Rhett’s hand.

Rhett did the intro and waited for Link’s response for just a moment before he trudged on. He didn’t expect Link would actually say much and already planned to carry the episode himself. There was a brief pause where the show title card and theme music would be placed in editing then Chase gave him the signal to continue.

“Alright, we’re gonna do things a lot different today. Link, as you can see, isn’t up to doing much. A few weeks ago Lily started feeling unwell. When we saw she wasn’t getting much better with over the counter remedies, Link took her to her primary doctor. They did some testing and exams but didn’t find anything, so we were sent along to another group of doctors. More tests, x-rays, and MRIs were done.”

He paused feeling Link tense up and inhale a little roughly, instinctively hugging him tighter and absently pecking his head again before resuming.

He let out a steadying breath, gathering his own courage once more before turning back to the cameras. “Unfortunately, Lily is not well at all and we’ve decided it would be more beneficial to her during treatment and eventual recovery if Link takes a break from our show to focus on her needs. I’ll still be here, we do need to keep an income coming in; medical bills are about to be insane; and I’ll have temporary replacement co-hosts.”

Link squirmed, clinging to Rhett’s hand, feeling the tremors deep in his muscles threatening to take over. He pulled away and stood, stepping out of camera frame; unable to keep control of his grief. Rhett followed a little startled, grunting when Link turned and collided with his chest but held him again.

Around them, their concerned friends gathered, cameras stopped recording. Link clinged to Rhett hard enough his blunt nails left marks on Rhett’s sides through his shirt. Rhett let him hold as tight as he needed, holding his love protectively.

“Wanna take a break and reshoot?” Chase asked.

Rhett shook his head. “What if we showed this? Show the fans something real and raw. Let them see the struggle we’re facing with all this.” He held Link when he started to tremble, leaning on the wall to help support him and keep him on his feet.

Chase sighed and shrugged, reaching out and rubbing comfortingly on Link’s shoulder. “I mean, he left the desk for a reason. I don’t think he wants everyone to see him lose it.”

“No, not this right here; this is too private. I mean like, do episodes on Lily’s upcoming treatments and stuff.” He felt Link getting heavier against him and his arms struggled to keep hold of Rhett. “Let’s take a break. He’s exhausted and about to go down. Someone set up the couch in our office for him. When he’s out, I’ll come back and finish the episode.”

David turned and left to set up the couch for Link to lie down. Chase and the others dissipated to get ready to resume recording. Rhett bent and lifted Link up into his arms, drawing a murmur from him. He fought to keep his eyes open and went limp, exhaustion almost too heavy making him heavier for Rhett to carry.

Rhett grunted and hoisted him up a little higher, getting his footing again before going to take Link to lay him down. He didn’t expect to be carrying Link like a limp noodle and knew his back would be aching later, but he needed to take care of his partner and be the strong one for a while.

Putting Link down was a little bit of a task, having to bend so low to lay him on the blankets fluffed on the couch. Rhett stumbled down to a knee and fumbled Link down a little harder than he intended, but Link didn’t seem to notice. He just muttered a garbled protest to bumping his head before settling down into the soft blankets and pillow.

“Stay,” he mumbled, reaching for Rhett; trying to keep his eyes open just a little longer. “Please?”

The innocence and vulnerability he saw in his lover made Rhett smile a little sadly as he sat cross legged on the floor in front of the couch, one hand held captive in Link’s and the other carding through Link’s hair slowly.

“I do have to finish recording our episode, my love.”

Link groaned a protest and tried to shake his head no; heavy eyes tried to glare at Rhett. “I sled slay.”

A lump came up in Rhett’s throat when he tried to chuckle and he felt his own tears stinging his eyes. He hated seeing Link running himself so ragged. He just wanted Link to rest and have at least one night of decent sleep.

Neither were aware that David was quietly given a camera and told to sit out of the way and record them. Stevie thought if they were more open with what was going on, they could maybe start a fundraising for Lily’s health care. She knew profits from videos would help, but it wouldn’t be near enough to cover bills. She knew the outpouring of support and love from the fans would at least keep everyone’s spirits up and help Lily fight.

Everyone at Mythical was ready to keep Link and Lily going through the hellfire, ready to help carry them through and not let either give up hope.


	16. Chapter 16

Rhett came into Lily’s hospital room with another bouquet from a crew member and a teddy bear a fan sent for her. He wasn’t surprised to see Lily sleeping again, curled up with Diane lying with her. Both he and Link were grateful when Rhett’s parents flew in to help them, grateful that his family accepted Link and his children as their own so easily and readily.

Link laid snoring curled up in the uncomfortable reclining chair that was his bed for going on a month; he tried to make it comfortable with pillows but nothing softened the chair.

He set the bouquet and bear on the windowsill and bent to Link, leaning down and giving him a gentle peck; peppering where he could with little kisses until Link stirred and woke. Link looked up at Rhett blurry eyed, just barely recognizing him by the mane of curly locks framing his face. He couldn’t help smiling.

“Good morning, my love,” Rhett whispered softly, reaching up and caressing Link’s stubbly cheek.

Blindly, Link hauled up to his feet; wrapping himself in his blanket as Rhett sat in the chair then settled down in his lap, snugging in close. Rhett reclined the chair back a little bit then wrapped Link into his arms and held tight, leaning to nuzzle and peck on Link while he woke up.

“I want you to come home for a couple days and rest,” he told Link, hands rubbing slowly. “You need a break and Mom already said she’d stay up here to give you a break.”

“I need to get Lils to try and eat before I leave again. She’s barely ate anything more than a little bit of yogurt for three days. Says it hurts to chew but her doctor doesn’t want her put on a soft diet to keep her levels regular.”

Rhett looked over at Diane and Lily, sighing thoughtfully, watching for a moment before pulling out his phone, sending a text to Jim.

_ ‘Hey, do me a favor. Make a batch of sausage gravy for Lily. She can’t chew good.’ _

He put his phone on the windowsill to wait for a response then hugged Link again. He knew the gravy would help. It would soften Lily’s food enough she would only need to nibble a little bit before swallowing. Diane doctored his food with the gravy when he had dental work as a child.

“I know what to do, don’t worry.”

Link sighed but nodded. He knew he could trust Rhett to not do anything to hurt Lily or slow down her recovery. He did want to go home and spend a few nights in their soft bed with Rhett, but he still felt guilty when he left the hospital despite having numerous others that could come stay with her while he was gone.

Lily didn’t seem to mind when he took a break, she knew how draining it was for him to stay with her so long. She knew he would run himself into the ground taking care of her if Rhett didn’t haul him off back home sometimes. She knew she had to spend as much time with all of her family as she could manage; her future was too unknown for her to be picky about who stayed with her.

They lounged in silence, Rhett content to hold Link and let him drift off back to sleep, not wanting to be loud and disturb Lily resting when she could.

But the silence was short lived and they were all startled awake when Lily’s doctor came into the room and immediately spoke too loud. “Alright lazy bones, morning time; wakey wakey.” His booming voice almost jolted Link out of Rhett’s arms.

Lily groaned in pain when she jerked awake, tensing and immediately whimpering as Diane recovered from the rude awakening and tucked her close again.

“I am really about to get very tired of you coming in so loud all the damn time,” Link grumbled, standing to help settle Lily again, rounding to the morphine pump at the bedside and pressing the button for her to have relief. “This is supposed to be somewhere sick people can get some rest. I don’t understand why you gotta come in shouting every morning. And, call her lazy bones one more time; I swear.”

Link hated Lily’s doctor. He was far too immature for the medical field.

“I’m only joking, you know that,” he smiled at Link, just a little snidely. “How’s she doing today?”

“She was just fine until you woke her up,” Link huffed, rubbing carefully over Lily’s abdominal surgical site when she placed his hand. “Still having trouble eating. She really needs to be on a different meal plan. She can’t chew and she’s only eating the yogurt off her trays.”

“She needs to learn how to deal with the pain, there’s gonna be a lot coming.”

Rhett’s snarl cut off Link’s attempt to speak, dumbfounded by her doctor being so heartless. Rhett stood and rounded to the doctor, he rarely would use his height to intimidate anyone but he straightened to full height and loomed over the other man, glaring hard.

“She has fucking cancer,” he said, his voice deceptively calm. “You do not  _ ever _ tell her to deal with the pain. You  _ will _ move your ass and put her on a diet she can handle or I’ll toss your scrawny ass out that goddamn window and string you up by your balls from the electric wires; am I understood, you little prick?”

“You can’t-”

“Don’t fucking tempt me,” Rhett growled darkly, stepping up closer; making the doctor take a couple steps backward toward the door. “You’re not gonna mistreat my daughter. Now, move your ass and get shit done right.”

He turned and rushed out to the hallway. Link huffed and followed, going to the nurses station to find out who he had to speak with to report the doctor for negligence and incompetence. He wanted another doctor to take his place; one who would actually want to take care of Lily like she needed.

Rhett let out a slow, calming breath before turning back to Lily and Diane; sitting on the bedside when he saw Lily in tears hiding against Diane. He leaned down and pecked her head then laid a hand on her aching abdomen and rubbed carefully to help ease away her pain until the morphine started to take effect.

“It’s ok now, sweet girl,” he soothed, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at her wet eyes gently. “I’m not gonna just sit back and let that jerk treat you like crap.”

Lily lifted herself to sit up, sniffling and snuffling as she leaned on Rhett and cried on his shoulder. She was exhausted and worn down, unable to keep up a strong front much longer. Rhett held her carefully but a little firm, pressing a kiss on her head feeling his own tears again stinging his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, baby girl,” he said softly, voice breaking a little bit. “I’d take all of this onto me, take all your pain if I could. I’m so sorry I can’t take away your suffering. I love you so much and I want to take you away from all of this. It’s not fair you have to go through this shit.”

He looked up, eyes blurry from tears, when he felt Diane’s gentle hand on his cheek wiping away the tears that he couldn’t hold back anymore. He sighed and scooted up to lean on her with Lily held close in his arms hoping to give Lily a little more comfort.

After nearly ten minutes, Lily finally went limp between them; allowing them to lay her down again. Rhett fluffed pillows around her carefully, fixing her blankets tangled around her legs to lay flat. With a snuffle he went out to the hallway to get another blanket out of the warming cabinet outside her room, not wanting her to get too cold.

“It’s such a shame her mother isn’t up here helping. This is her child, she needs to be here for her.”

Rhett shook his head, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose; huffing. “Link’s called her but she just doesn’t give a shit. She’s been trying to terminate her parental rights since filing for divorce. She says now she doesn’t want them and hates being their mother; says she’s ashamed she is.”

Diane let out a stunned huff, jaw slack for a moment before she could speak. “She honestly said that?” 

Rhett nodded, laying down behind Lily and holding her carefully. Diane scoffed and shook her head, unable to understand why a mother would be so heartless toward her children.

“Wow, what a bitch,” she huffed finally, shaking her head again.

“Link’s gonna agree to her signing her rights away, gonna let me adopt them.”

That made Diane smile, completely forgetting about her anger. “Oh, I bet that will make them so happy. It’s already obvious that you love them so much; and I’m not even sure you realize you just called her your daughter, but the way she and Link both looked at you then. That was something else. Makes me so much prouder of you being my sweet little monkey.”

He couldn’t help grinning at the pet name he hadn’t heard in years, not since he was a preteen and decided it was too babyish for him. He snuggled Lily closer and held her protectively, pecking a kiss on her head as he settled to hold her and wait for Link to get back from wherever he went storming after the jackass of a doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

Rhett convinced Link to stay home over the weekend. Link knew his story of Lando having a science project to do that he didn’t understand was bull, but he went along with it anyways. He did want a break from the hospital and knew Lily would be well taken care of with Jim and Diane both making arrangements for one of them to always be with her.

After a hot shower, which Link convinced Rhett to join him for, Link dried off before tossing his towel over the shower door and peeking into the bedroom to make sure one of the boys hadn’t snuck in. He let out a tired sigh and padded across the room to the bed, flopping down with a groan. Thankfully Rhett thought far enough ahead to shut and lock their door before he got in the shower with Link.

The bed dipped and jostled when Rhett joined him, carefully straddling Link’s thighs; just as naked as the other; intending to give Link a much needed massage for his aching body.

“If you wanna go to sleep, don’t fight it. We won’t have time for anything heavy until the boys go to bed.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to totally relax; be awake for a while at least. Wanna spend some time with the boys, too. Lando behaving for you and Jim?”

Rhett smiled as he leaned to his nightstand for massage oil. He had one that would heat up as he rubbed that he used on his knees occasionally; he knew it would feel good on Link’s pained back. He settled on Link’s hips carefully, he didn’t want to do anything that would arouse either of them just yet, pouring a bit of oil in his palm and starting to rub and knead.

“He’s a complete angel for Dad. But, he acts out on me and Charles ‘cause he knows we aren’t gonna get pissed with him. He hasn’t gotten that close to Dad yet. I’m sure he will though. He’s just shy.”

Link let out a deep breath, squirming his hips to lie comfortably as he started going limp under Rhett’s strong hands. “Waxing salon open yet?”

“Why?” Rhett’s hands stopped at the unexpected question. Link didn’t wax anywhere. He trimmed, but waxing just looked too painful. “You get ahold of that manscaping literature again?”

“No, but I wanna try something different and I think we’ll both appreciate if I got waxed first.”

Still confused but not wanting to make Link rethink his ideas, Rhett shrugged; hands still rubbing and kneading. “I have on good authority, it hurts really bad in some places. I got one strip on my leg done and I wanted to die.”

Link just smiled and folded his arms under his head.

A little knock came to the door, ending the short massage. “We’re naked!” Rhett called, rolling to his back beside Link, not letting him sit up though; snuggling up beside him and hugging him close, tangling their legs together.

“What are you doing naked?” Lincoln’s voice came through the door. “I thought you said Dad was coming home.”

“I just got outta the shower,” Link yawned, not seeing Rhett pout as he sat up to get dressed.

“Come back later, we’re busy doing drugs!”

Link knew he was joking but he still gave him an unamused stare, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and tossing a pair to Rhett before going to open the door, stepping out with Lincoln.

Lincoln stepped back when Link tried to offer him a hug, frowning and crossing his arms. “Is it true Mom doesn’t want anything to do with us anymore?” he asked. “I found a letter from lawyers saying she was trying to sign her rights away ‘cause you don’t want her to see us anymore.”

“Where did you find the letter?”

He shrugged, thumbing anxiously at his hoodie sleeve cuff. “It came in the mail the other day. I took it when I saw your lawyer’s name on the envelope.”

Link sighed slowly, taming his reaction to get angry. “You need to go get it and stop going through mail that isn’t addressed to you; it’s illegal and you can get in a lot of trouble.”

“Don’t threaten me,” he scoffed, almost sneering.

“That’s not a threat, it’s very illegal to open mail not addressed to you; look it up on Google after you bring me any letters you’ve taken. Bet that’s why termination is taking so long, I haven't had a chance to tell her lawyers I agree and consent to it.”

Rhett came out of the bedroom, hearing only bits of their conversation, and Charles came the rest of the way upstairs.

“You can’t take our mom away from us you stupid asshole!” Lincoln yelled loud then took off running up to his bedroom in the attic.

Rhett stood stunned by the outburst and didn’t know what to do when Link went downstairs instead of up to Lincoln like Rhett thought he would. 

Charles clicked his tongue to get Rhett’s attention, nodding him to go after Link, then went to the attic door and knocked before calling up to Lincoln. Rhett hurried after Link, clomping downstairs a little loud and almost too quick. He stumbled trying to step over Jade and Barbara at the bottom of the stairs, looking around hoping to see Link before hearing Lando and Shepard laughing hysterically about something down in the rec room.

After a minute he heard Link’s voice and sighed relieved as he started down to them. He came in and saw the boys playing with the VR set together and Link sitting up on the air hockey table watching them. He stepped over carefully, still expecting an angry outburst. But, Link grinned and tugged him to stand between his knees; smiling a little bit when Link held his face and leaned in for a kiss.

Of course Link was devastated by the outburst, but he wasn’t going to meet anger with more anger and just upset Lincoln more. “Not now,” Link whispered softly, knowing he wanted to ask about Lincoln. “I don’t wanna ruin my weekend home getting mad at anyone.”

Rhett nodded, thumbing playfully along Link’s waistband; making him squirm a little ticklish. “Your dad seems like he knows how to handle him anyways; he got pissy a few times with me and Charles set him straight again.”

He turned to lean on the table and watch the boys playing, holding Link’s hands when he wrapped his arms around his middle and laid his chin down carefully on his shoulder. He was glad Link was back home for a few days and wanted everything to be peaceful.

#####

Bright and early the next morning Rhett and Link were woken by a frightening crash of thunder. Still half asleep and sleep blind, Rhett rolled quickly and hurried to find the boys. Lando was still a little bit afraid of thunder, but that boom was loud enough it had to have scared Shepard as well. Link stumbled after him, unable to see without his glasses, following Rhett’s voice to the boys’ room.

“Come on, Bud; Dad’s here,” Rhett turned Lando as Link sat to take him, helping him settle in Link’s lap before standing to look on the top bunk at Shepard, having to help him climb down in his still half asleep state. “You alright, Buddy?”

Shepard nodded groggily, rubbing his eyes. As he shuffled off for the bathroom, Rhett noticed that he was wearing his old highschool jacket to bed.

Link got Lando calmed and settled again, helping him wake up better before sending him off to get ready for breakfast. He and Rhett met Shepard in the hall and went downstairs with him, but he paused when he looked into the living room and saw a blonde head on the couch.

“Locke?” he questioned, confused, stepping over to check.

“What?” Rhett called from the kitchen, taking down the cereal for Shepard and Lando.

Link frowned worriedly, feeling his heart drum out a quick rhythm for a moment when he saw Locke sleeping under a thick blanket. His hair was dirty, looked like it hadn’t been washed the whole time he was gone, and his face was covered in dirt and both new and old bruises and scratches. But, he was definitely seeing Locke.

“Rhett!” he called a little startled. “Hurry!” He bent and shook Locke carefully, whispering low enough to not startle him but loud enough to be heard.

Rhett came rushing from the kitchen, expecting at least the TV to be on. With the panic in Link’s tone, he assumed something horrible was being reported on a news station. But, all of that went away when he looked down and saw his missing son had finally come back home. Without thinking he went to his knees and snatched Locke into his arms and held him tight, almost immediately feeling a hard lump rise in his throat and tears stinging.

A soft groan caught Link’s attention, making him look over toward his chair and Rhett’s recliner. He couldn’t make out who that lump was, but he saw fiery red hair. He didn’t have to wonder what the pile was when Charles came downstairs and saw Locke’s very pregnant girlfriend snuggled up in the blanket.

“Who knocked up the red-head?”

Link looked over at him then back over at her, squinting before he remembered a spare pair of glasses in the end table drawer between the two chairs. He found them and put them on, jerking a little startled when he saw her waking up from the commotion.

“What’s going on, who is this?” he asked turning back to Locke, frowning when he saw Locke glaring just a little bit as Rhett pleaded for forgiveness again. “I think it’s time you tell us what’s going on.”

He stepped up and managed to get Rhett to stand up off his knees, reaching to hold him up when he wobbled a little bit. Rhett caught Link’s shoulder with a sigh, snuffling and wiping his eyes.

“So yeah, her parents kicked her out when they found out she’s pregnant. She disappeared for a couple months and I thought she was going away to have an abortion like I told her to do; but she texted me when she got a phone and told me she ran away and was on the streets. So, I took off to be with her. Getting just a few weeks away from the due date and we can’t have a kid on the streets in the cold and rain, right?”

Anger, fear, devastation, and relief all came barreling down on Rhett simultaneously. He snarled, the noise making Link immediately step out of his way; instinctively going to put himself between Rhett and the girlfriend.

“Do you have any  _ fucking _ idea what you’ve put me through pulling that stupid stunt?!”

Everyone was startled by Rhett’s ferocious, furious voice. Charles stepped up and put himself between Rhett and Locke, thinking Rhett was about to swing out and hit his son in his anger. Rhett still could see Locke over Charles’ shoulder and tried to side step him, mind taken over by anger.

“You’ll be lucky I don’t take your fucking head, boy!” Rhett threatened. “You caused a lotta hell and problems pulling this stupid shit. What the fuck’s wrong with you, did you not think before bolting out of a fucking moving truck? I know you ain’t fuckin’ stupid; pussy ain’t that great you gotta put your life in danger just to go git a piece.”

Knowing Rhett was near his limits with his anger, knowing when his accent came out thicker and thicker that he was in a blind rage, Link turned and helped Locke’s girlfriend to her feet and took her to the kitchen. He couldn’t very well let a pregnant teen go hungry in his house.

He could only step back and tend to things he could handle and let Charles keep control of Rhett when he was so livid. He didn’t think Rhett actually would take a swing at Locke, but he sincerely hoped it didn’t come down to that.


	18. Chapter 18

Following the argument with Locke, Rhett retreated to the back yard; sitting on the side of the jacuzzi tub connected to the pool. He had to walk away from Locke and go somewhere to calm down again; in his fury, emotions rampaging and taking over, he unintentionally backhanded Locke across his face. Charles had tried to catch his wrist before his hand flew but he was just a moment too slow.

But, Charles did put himself more between the two and forced Rhett to back off before he hit worse. Locke could only sit stunned, staring up at Rhett dumbly.

Neither of Rhett’s boys had ever received any form of physical reprimand from their father and Locke didn’t know how to respond to being smacked so hard.

Link almost followed Rhett when he came rushing through the kitchen to the back door but he stood and went to Locke when he heard him sobbing in the living room; finding Charles trying to comfort him. He decided Locke needed his focus more at the moment.

Rhett just sat listening to the bubbling and frothing surface of the jacuzzi, staring down at his hands shamefully. He always told himself he wouldn’t be the father who struck his children so violently, Jim taught him better than that and showed him how to be a father. But now he let his anger get ahold of him too tight. Let his frantic mind take over his common sense and instinct.

The click of the pool gate startled Rhett out of his head, he tensed and looked up; sighing softly when he saw Link leading both their fathers out to join him. Link rolled up his pant legs and sat down beside Rhett, feet in the water. Charles and Jim sat in the patio chairs on the deck portion of the pool area.

Seeing Jim, Rhett felt guiltier for his impulsive reaction. He looked up at him for a moment before hanging his head shamefully again; letting out a slow, still broken, breath. He was ready for the punishment he knew was coming.

“So, I called some contractors,” Link started, leaned back on his hands. He wanted to comfort Rhett but didn’t know how. “We can have an addition built over the garage, let Locke and Izzy stay there. Add a little room for a small nursery for the baby.”

Rhett shrugged, not speaking, nervously wringing his hands.

“They’re gonna both finish high school, Locke’s gonna find a job to support the baby mostly by himself. Izzy will get a job after she’s able to help out. We’ll help of course, but they’re gonna mostly do it themselves. Neither can go out looking for their own place though, not for a while at least. We can definitely help with the baby when they both have jobs.”

Again he just shrugged.

Link sighed softly, sitting up and taking Rhett’s left hand; squeezing firm. “Your opinion would be appreciated here, Rhett. I’m trying to find a solution that works for all of us, I need your input.”

“Just do whatever,” he mumbled. “I don’t care.”

“You need to start caring,” Jim told him. Rhett tensed again at his stern tone. “This is your son, the same one you called home beside yourself scared when he ran off. The same one you’ve been searching for months to find. You’re his dad and he really needs you right now; he’s scared and clueless.”

Rhett shook his head, squeezing his hands together; his mind made him see blood and he didn’t want anyone else seeing that. They would know he was physically violent if they saw all the blood covering his hands. He didn’t realize it was a hallucination.

“I didn’t act like a dad in there. A real dad wouldn’t have hit him.”

Jim’s scoff surprised both Rhett and Link. “You don’t think I wouldn’t have knocked your head off if either of you boys pulled a stupid stunt like this?” he asked. Charles let out a snort and nodded a little bit, knowing he would have done the same as well.

“He behaved completely wrong, put himself in so much danger, disappeared for three months, then came strolling back like he only went away for the weekend and brought his pregnant girlfriend home with him. At sixteen years old. He needed to be smacked for this stupid shit.”

“I’d’a knocked out a few teeth just to prove my point,” Charles put in. “Parents screw up sometimes, kids screw up. Reacting in the moment isn’t smart, yeah, but we learn from it and if we got half a brain, we don’t fuck up again. He needed to be popped so he knows to never do this again. He’s just a baby himself, he don’t need to be bringing another in yet. But, can’t go back and change that now.”

“Well, late term abortions happen,” Jim muttered, sitting back and crossing his arms.

“Dad!” Rhett admonished, looking up to glare at him. “That’s actually illegal and you know how I feel about abortions. I’m not gonna force it on  _ my _ son’s girl. The best I can do is help them ‘cause they’re both gonna be clueless. Maybe they’ll consider adoption, but I’m not gonna force them to do shit like you did me and Jessie.”

Link frowned, looking between the two then over at Charles seeing he was just as confused. “What?”

“Yeah. When me’n Jessie first got together, we started fucking around. Rubber broke and all that. When we went to parents for help, Dad and her dad took her and forced her to get an abortion. Then, they both turn around and start spouting and shit about how it’s murder and it’s immoral. That anyone who gets one is going to hell and all that bullshit.”

Link could only sigh and shake his head at Jim, reaching for Rhett’s hand to stop his anxious wringing. He was going to rub his hands to blister if he didn’t stop.

“Well,  _ we’re _ not gonna do that. Izzy’s dad is mad enough at her, kicked her out and all already. We’ll discuss adoption but ultimately we’ll let them decide and we’ll help them. I mean, surely you’re just a little bit excited about the thought of having a grandbaby, aren’t you?”

“Not yet,” Rhett sighed quietly, looking down at their joined hands. “Feel too much like a piece of shit right now.”

“Come on inside. You need to eat still and talk to Locke, me and Dad will sit with you if you want, keep you from striking out at him again. Izzy’s upstairs in our bed resting, got her a shower and all that and she just needs a soft place to lie down. Boys are down playing video games.”

Not wanting to get up and face his son, but also not wanting to be too far away from Link right now, Rhett grumbled as they got up to go back inside; clicking the button to turn off the jacuzzi jets with his foot and following Link, reaching for his hand. Charles and Jim followed them but Jim continued through and went upstairs to get the items he came after for Lily. Charles went to the stove to cook a bit of food to make Rhett a plate, humming a tune as he worked.

Link sat Rhett at the table, turning the chairs so they faced each other; folding his legs up comfortably and taking both of Rhett’s hands. Rhett watched as the blood started to seep back under the skin; feeling like he could breathe a little easier now as it slowly disappeared. Link didn’t seem to mind all the blood, didn’t seem to notice it as a bit smeared on his hands and dripped onto his pants.

Of course Link wouldn’t see what Rhett was hallucinating, but he couldn’t think that far ahead with everything still cloudy in his head.

“I got you,” Link soothed softly, leaning over and pecking Rhett’s slack mouth; holding Rhett’s cheek in one hand, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing his nose on Rhett’s gently; smiling. “It’ll be alright my love, I promise. Everyone’s almost back home and safe. It’s almost back to normal.”

Rhett snuffled and let a few tears fall, eyes closed so Link wouldn’t see the shame he felt for his behavior. Link just held him, kissing away his tears and shushing comfortingly; hands reaching up to roam over Rhett’s chest and shoulders to get him to focus on his touch.

“Guess what?” Link whispered, grinning.

“Hmm?”

“I love you,” he replied, tone still soft. His smile grew when Rhett finally leaned in and met him for a kiss; feeling him starting to calm down again.


	19. Chapter 19

Link came back to the hospital after a slow week. He wasn’t ready to sleep in that godawful chair again but he needed to be with Lily and Rhett had to go back to the studio. Things at home weren’t too good, with the stress of having so many people under one roof tension was high and tempers still flared between Rhett and Locke occasionally.

It didn’t help that Jim was getting under Rhett’s skin about how to handle Locke and his attitude. Jim was just trying to help and give advice, but Rhett didn’t want to raise his kids like Jim was raised as a boy. He didn’t want anymore physical violence, Rhett wasn’t violent and it hurt him deeply just thinking about losing his temper again.

So, seeing that everyone needed her, Diane stepped up. She made Jim get a couple hotel rooms for the two of them, one would go to Locke and Izzy, and she would help them; sending Jim to help Link with Lily.

When Link came off the elevator and started for Lily’s room, a nurse stopped him at the station. “Mr. Neal, just thought you’d like to know Lily’s going to a new doctor, she’s already met with her and your mother yesterday.”

Link’s heart stopped cold and dropped hard. “My mother?” he asked, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

She nodded, frowning concerned. “The woman who’s been staying with her this week?” she replied, head tilted. “Isn’t she Lily’s grandma?”

He let out a relieved breath and nodded, groaning as everything kick started again. “Diane. She’s my mother-in-law basically. Alright, thank you. Just so I’m not freaking out, my mom Sue is still on the reject list for Lily, right?”

“As long as she doesn’t know Lily’s passcode she won’t be permitted to see her.”

Link gave a slight nod and smile, thanking her before going down the hall and around the corner to the hallway leading to Lily. He quickened his pace when he saw her door open and heard a ruckus, recognizing the awful noise. Lily was retching again from her meds.

When he came in he found another nurse and Jim with Lily sitting up on the bedside. Jim held a trash can for her, free arm tucked around her so she didn’t lean too far and fall off the bed. The nurse held back Lily’s long hair and patted gently on her back.

After a minute she was better, but let out a groan and leaned heavily on Jim while the nurse took the trash can. Link stepped up and helped lay her down carefully, reaching for a damp cloth on the side table to wipe her mouth.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she mumbled, feeling pitiful and small; everywhere aching horribly. “I don’t mean to be sick so bad.”

Tears instantly stung and Link let out a stunned breath; shaking his head and taking her hand as he sat on the bedside. “Don’t apologize, baby. You didn’t do any of this to yourself. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Cuddles?”

He let out a tearful chuckle and nodded, taking off his shoes then laying down beside Lily carefully. He helped her move to pillow her head on his chest and hugged his arms snug around her but still held gentle enough he wasn’t causing more pain.

When she was sleeping, Link eased his phone out of his pocket and resumed his search for a bigger house for everyone. It was Charles’ wife’s suggestion and Rhett agreed it would be less expensive than an entire addition to Link’s house.

While Link searched, Jim sat in the uncomfortable chair on his phone and reading the newspaper he found on the way upstairs that morning to relieve Diane. He would read a little bit, reply to a text or two then resume reading before being distracted by another series of texts.

The constant chime of the alert made Link’s jaw grind, slowly wearing on his nerve. He had his own phone on silent whenever he was with Lily because he didn’t want the sounds to disturb her when she was resting.

_ ‘Oh my fuck, please text your dad and ask him to turn off his notification sounds. I’m about to go crazy listening to that damn water drop sound.’ _

Across town, finally making it in to the studio with all four boys and Izzy in tow, Rhett felt his phone buzz a little harder and longer than it had when he was getting texts from Jim asking about Locke.

A series of buzzes followed, but he couldn’t stop to look until he had everyone settled and working on school work. “Do I need to get a sitter in here to watch you, boys?” he asked, annoyed to see Locke and Lincoln quietly arguing again; this time over a spot on the couch in the office.

“Tell this dillhole to scoot over,” Lincoln complained, nudging his hip to bump at Locke moodily. “There’s three cushions, you don’t have to be in my friggin lap.”

“I’m saving room for Izzy to sit you idiot!” Locke gruffed, shoving at Lincoln.

Izzy came back from the bathroom, hearing her name mentioned in the bickering. “Huh-uh, don’t drag me into your little boyfriend squabbles; I can’t sit on the couch anyways, I’ll piss myself before I could get up for the bathroom.”

Rhett groaned at the boys and turned to clear off a slightly comfortable armchair for Izzy to sit down; moving a little table she could use for a desk to work. He sighed as the two continued to argue and push at each other.

“Alright, knock it off before I make you two hold hands and kiss each other!” Rhett demanded, his voice carrying out of the office a little ways and down the hall. “One on each end and don’t touch each other; get apart now!”

Lincoln shoved at Locke again as he scooted over, earning a hard kick to his leg.

Rhett groaned and stepped up, snatching an ear each and pinching; silencing the bickering when he tugged carefully. He saw Link do it to the boys the day before and it actually worked to stop their fighting then. But now it seemed to only hurt a little bit; the bickering continued.

“Fuck you, you sckeeve.” Locke hissed.

“Suck my ass, fa-”

Rhett pulled harder and finally got their full attention; squeezing a little harder to drive in his point that he was fed up with the fighting.

“Both of you knock it off right fucking now,” he told them, voice soft; making him more threatening. “I have too much shit to do to come in here all day to break up petty bullshit fights. You will not speak to each other for the rest of the day. You will not look at each other. Don’t even breathe in the same direction. If I have to come back in here to break up a fight, both your asses are gonna be whupped off; am I understood?”

Smartly, Locke agreed and promised to calm down. Rhett released his ear and turned to Lincoln to wait for his agreement.

“You’re not my dad, you can’t do shit.”

“Try me if you feel so brave. I already have permission from Link to bend you over my knee if I have to, and I’ll do it out in front of everyone; humiliate your immature ass for acting worse than a ten year old kid. Now, do you understand that I will not have to come back in here and break up another fight?”

The buzz of the taser stick startled everyone in the office. Rhett looked over quickly, mentally feeling the zap of being tased repeatedly, and saw Stevie in the doorway holding the stick; one hand on her hip and expression unamused.

“Wanna try this, see if it works to stop them?” she offered.

He sighed and released Lincoln’s ear finally, turning to follow Stevie. “No, I don’t want to shock the piss outta them. They’ve been like this since Locke got back. I’m about to get tired of it though.”

“I’ll have someone come check on them from time to time; only get you if something major is happening. Go change, then come sit so we can do angles.”

“What’s wrong with what I have on?” he asked, looking down at his simple jeans and hoodie ensemble. “It’s clean and nothing that would be seen as offensive is on it; unless someone thinks a hoodie from Pride Shack is offensive. It’s from Link anyways and I want him to see it.”

Stevie sighed but let him keep his street clothes on, following and sitting beside him behind the desk. She was the co-host this week. “Is he really getting his asshole waxed for you?”

She didn’t laugh when Rhett quickly spit out a mouthful of water all over David as he crouched to fix the mic wires; but she couldn’t help grinning when he looked up at her wide eyed as he tried to wipe his mouth.

_ “What?!” _ he squeaked, voice cracking.

She shrugged and shook her head. “He texted me the other day asking if vagina waxing hurt; which, how should I know? When I asked him why the hell he needed to know  _ that _ he told me he was thinking about doing it ‘cause you might like it.”

Stevie tried to not laugh, but when she saw the beet red flush rise up Rhett’s face and he bent over the desk and hid under his arms embarrassed; she had to cover her mouth to stifle herself.

“I’ma kill you, Neal!” Rhett shouted, groaning. Stevie giggled helplessly when everyone turned to stare at him and David retreated without comment, his own cheeks rosy.

He was definitely going to ask for a raise and bring up that conversation for the reason why he needed the money to pay for better therapy.

After a minute, Rhett sat up; still red and wanting to dig a hole to hide. He pulled out his phone to text Link and ask what had possessed him and made him tell Stevie about his grooming plans. But, he frowned when he saw a few texts from Link begging him to tell Jim to silence his phone. There was a couple from Jim talking about reputable realtors he was talking to, and one complaining about Link complaining that his phone was too loud.

Link asked extremely politely when he saw Rhett wasn’t going to be able to respond to him. Jim did not like when someone bitched about his phone going off, no matter who they were or what the situation was.

One last text from both of them was telling Rhett that Jim got mad and stormed off.

With a sigh Rhett started to call Jim to try and calm him down again, not wanting him raging through the city and getting lost or hurt somewhere, holding his head in his hand and closing his eyes against the headache he felt trying to set in deep.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone gathered together in Lily’s hospital room, waiting to see which one of them would be the best match for the kidney transplant for her. Her original doctor wanted to wait until she finished chemo before he sent her for surgery. The new doctor had everyone willing to be tested come in and get tested her third day with Lily.

Jim wanted to volunteer to be tested, but his own health issues prevented him from it. Diane and Cole volunteered with Rhett, all three brushing off Link when he told them they didn’t have to get tested; that surely someone in the family would be a match.

But, considering only Link, Alice, and Charles were old enough and healthy enough in Lily’s blood relations to be tested; Diane and Cole stepped up to help. Rhett was getting tested no matter how many times Link told him it wasn’t necessary.

When word got around at Mythical, Stevie and Chase immediately came in for testing, After another day a large number of their employees came.

They had to wait a few weeks for the results; Link almost didn’t make it those three weeks, worrying day and night. He barely slept or ate, only eating when Diane or Rhett threatened to force feed him all the things he hated if he didn’t eat. Rhett bullied his way to staying with Link and Lilly for those three weeks; sleeping in the uncomfortable chair with Link plastered on top of him. His family needed him, he wasn’t going to let anyone send him away.

The nurses and Lily’s doctor allowed them to break the rules; most of the nurses were long time fans of Rhett and Link and wanted to help any way they could. But, they kept their fangirl squealing and fawning to themselves so they weren’t disrupting Lily’s treatment and compromising her health.

Finally though, everyone got the call that the test results were ready.

Link looked up at the clock on the wall, sitting on the bedside with Lily holding her hand while she napped, seeing it had only been just a couple minutes since he last checked the time. He was anxious and terrified, but almost desperate for the results.

Rhett laid beside Lily, exhausted and back aching, quietly scrolling his phone so he wasn’t waking Lily curled up and tucked close to him. She mentioned a few times that she couldn’t get her neck and head comfortable on the plastic hospital pillows, but if she slept on someone’s shoulder; she had some relief. So, Rhett volunteered to be her pillow; getting the chance to be out of the reclining uncomfortable chair and rest his back on something just a little softer. He kept his free hand over Lily and Link’s on his chest, trying to comfort both of them together.

Another slow five minutes finally passed. Link let out a soft breath as the clock ticked 1:25 p.m. He had to force himself to look away from the clock; looking down at his and Rhett’s hands.

“What could be taking so long?” he whispered softly. “She said the results were ready.”

Rhett put his phone down on his stomach, switching hands holding onto the two on his chest, and reached up to Link, gently brushing away his tears. “I’m sure it’ll be soon. Why don’t you lie down with us and try to rest, too? If you sleep, time will go by faster.”

Link snorted and scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That’s just what we’d tell the kids when they’d bitch on long trips.”

“Lie down, close your eyes, try to relax.” Rhett told him, taking Link’s glasses and prodding at him until he surrendered and laid down, holding Link close, almost pinning him to keep him down. He wasn’t surprised when he felt Link almost immediately release tension in his muscles.

#####

An hour and a half later Dr. Curry came into the room, looking around at everyone waiting. Rhett woke Link; they moved slowly to stand up so they wouldn’t wake Lily.

Link studied Dr. Curry’s face and the sadness he saw made his stomach drop to his feet. “None of us is a match, are we?” he asked, shoulders slumping; face fallen and pulled into an exhausted scowl.

“There’s a few potential but I'm so confused. You’re Lily’s dad, right?”

He nodded, leaning on the edge of the bed knowing he was about to receive devastating news; reaching out and snatching Rhett’s hand tight. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, letting out a little bit of a huff; mind still trying to wrap around the results she read. “You’re not even a DNA match for her; it says biologically she’s not your child.”

Beside Link, Rhett let out a stunned snort and wobbled a little bit before he caught his footing and reached to steady Link seeing him start to sway. Link couldn’t speak, vision getting cloudy and head swimming. He barely heard Rhett speak to his left.

“Of course he’s her dad, I was there when she was born; might’ve even been there when Christy got pregnant if the doctor was right about the timing, we were all camping. How can he not be her dad?”

“It’s wrong,” Link finally managed to fumble out. “Your tests were wrong, someone didn’t do something right or the wrong one got put in with her batch. She’s mine. I even pulled her-.” He trailed off helplessly, heart pounding in his ears.

He looked up at Rhett, shaking his head. “She can’t not be mine.”

Rhett shook his head, tightening his hold on Link to keep him upright. “Just retest them; there had to be a mix-up in the labs somewhere.”

Dr. Curry agreed despite being almost completely certain there was nothing wrong with how the tests were handled. Rhett hauled Link up and held him on his feet, guiding him to follow her down to the bloodwork lab.

Link gripped onto Rhett but his body moved on autopilot, mind reeling and racing. He just had to be Lily’s father. He was there for Christy’s entire pregnancy. He was positive Christy never slept with anyone but him, he was her first and only. Rhett took him into the lab and sat him down after Dr. Curry spoke with the tech, taking Link’s arm and putting it out for the tech to work before stepping out of the way.

“I want to stay and watch him test the samples.”

Dr. Curry sighed up at him. “I’m really sorry, but I can’t let you do that.”

“I’m staying,” he asserted, planting his feet firm and crossing his arms; but leaned on the wall a little bit to support his weight off his back so much.

“Rhett, you really can’t. I’m so sorry, I know this is another kink in your gears and complicates  _ everything _ but this is something we can’t look past. If you don’t cooperate, you’ll have to leave altogether and won’t be permitted back to see Lily. From what I see, she and Link both need you here. Behave, please.”

She took a stunned step back when rage and hate flashed in his eyes, but just as quickly she stepped up against it when he growled lowly.

“I said  _ no _ .”

He wanted to argue but when he saw Link try to stand up without him close, he reached to catch him; seeing his knees try to buckle out from under him. Dr. Curry pulled a wheelchair from the hall and helped settle Link to sit down; sighing up at Rhett.

“Take him back upstairs and I advise you to call her mom and find out if there’s another man out there who could be her father.”

Rhett sighed and surrendered, but walked away shaking his head. “That test was wrong, he’s Lily’s dad. I know he is.”

Dr. Curry just sighed and watched them go; feeling awful about the situation that she couldn’t help resolve. “You have an hour to get those results up to me. I want you to hand them directly to me as soon as they’re ready; in the elevator and up to seven. Got me, Frank?”

The tech nodded without looking up, waving her off as if he was annoyed with her. She sighed and walked away, looking over the rest of Lily’s test results.

When Rhett got Link back upstairs to Lily’s room he laid him down beside her again and helped the two snuggle up together; sitting on the bedside behind Link. He let out a soft breath as Lily settled with her head pillowed on Link’s shoulder, rubbing her arm around Link’s chest.

Link let over to his tears again, weeping quietly; heartbroken at the possibility that the baby girl he helped bring into the world, the one he loved and raised for just about seventeen years, wasn’t his child. The revelation didn’t make him love her any less, but it definitely hurt deep into his heart.

After a while Link fell into a fitful sleep, Rhett stood and went out to the hallway to call and confront Christy.

He almost snarled when she answered but kept his anger in check; not wanting to disrupt the many patients on the Pediatric Oncology floor. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment to gather himself again.

“So, who were you fucking when you got pregnant with Lily?” he sneered. “Link’s test for the kidney transplant came back saying she ain’t his kid.”

He heard Christy groan and hoped he was infuriating her. “I’m not allowed to say.”

“Bullshit. Lily’s very sick and needs this transplant, we can’t do anything until we find a match for her. Who’s her biological father?”

A muffled noise came through, a ruffle of fabric and what sounded like a suppressed sob. He heard a deep inhale and exhale, heard Christy try to clear her throat before lifting the phone to her ear again, sniffling.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you. If I do, he’ll go to prison and that’ll just piss everyone off. I can’t.”

“You realize Lily could die, right?” he snapped, anger starting to rise again. “Whether it’s the dead kidney or the cancer; this evening isn’t even guaranteed for her. You need to tell me so we can get this guy tested.”

Christy shook her head, wiping her eyes. “Why don’t I come in and get tested?” she asked.

“So you only care now that  _ your _ side piece has been discovered. I can’t stop you from getting tested, but you’re still not gonna be allowed to see her; unless I can convince Link to let you if you tell me who her father is.”

She huffed at him, groaning. “I was abducted by fucking aliens, alright Rhett?” she snapped then ended the call before he could respond.

Rhett stared at his phone dumbly, snorting. Surely he didn’t hear her correctly; he was probably going deaf early for some reason or another. She was lying because she didn’t want to admit she had been just as unfaithful in that sham of a marriage as Link had been. She didn’t want to admit to being a hypocrite.

After a long minute of staring at the phone, Rhett came back out of his head; giving himself a shake to clear away the cobwebs he felt clouding his brain, then went back to Lily’s room to await the results of the test.


	21. Chapter 21

The second test also came back saying Link was definitely not Lily’s biological father. Desperate for answers, desperate for his baby girl to get help she needed, he took Christy back to court to get an order for her to reveal who the biological father was. She still fought the judge’s demand, and was put in jail.

Still she refused to reveal any answers.

Link had no choice but to give up that quest. Rhett and the others who were the next closest match were taken for the second round of tests. Finally though, it was down to just two who would be the best donor; Rhett and Cole.

Nobody was too surprised when Rhett immediately agreed to give a kidney to Lily. It was to save her life, he wouldn’t be like Christy and refuse to help. He wasn’t going to let Lily suffer and watch her die painfully.

Surgery was quickly scheduled for the following Friday; but that was still a day away. Rhett had to be admitted for his side of the surgery, but he wouldn’t stay away from Lily and Link all day Thursday while waiting. The nurses stopped trying to confine him to a room after the second time he left and ignored them.

He sat lounging in the uncomfortable chair, feet up on the side of the bed propped up over Link’s knees; forgotten book laid pages down on his chest; arms pillowing his head. Link laid beside Lily, holding her protectively while she slept, feeling a deeper and stronger love for the little girl he raised and cherished. He didn’t care that she wasn’t biologically his, Lily was his baby girl no matter who told him no.

At the end of the bed, laying at an odd angle, head on Link’s knees quietly watching a movie on his tablet, Lando laid with them. He wanted to spend some time with Link but he would feel guilty if Link left the hospital before something so major happened to Lily.

A light knock came to the door, rousing Rhett and Link. Rhett sat up in the chair as Chase came in quietly carrying a video camera. He wasn’t recording yet, unsure if they would want to right now; so instead of immediately meeting them with it in their faces, he put it on the windowsill and leaned on the edge, crossing his arms to a comfortable stance.

“How’s she feeling?”

Link sighed softly and shook his head, fingers resuming through her hair gently. “Other than the pain and always feeling nauseous from the chemo; she doesn’t complain about much. She wants to go ahead and cut her hair short before it starts falling out but she has to wait until after surgery tomorrow morning; they’re going in at 8. If anyone wants to see her before then, they have to do it today. Surgery’s gonna take a long time.”

“You should see all the packages for her from all the fans; David’s gonna bring all the envelopes with cards and letters later. There’s so many flowers, we’re taking good care of them so she can have a little garden of all of them when she gets home. Stevie’s already replanted a bunch in the front flower beds at your house, she’ll be able to transport them all when y’all move, too. She’s taking Locke around for job applications, he’s trying to resist but she isn’t letting him.”

Rhett sat up, putting his feet down off the bedside, reaching for his phone on the windowsill. “He’s gonna get a job whether he likes it or not. He wants to act like an adult, he’s gonna take care of his responsibilities as an adult should. Tired of his shit sometimes.”

“Don’t get angry with him this time, Rhett,” Link told him tiredly. “The angrier he can make you, the more defiant he’ll be.”

“I know,” he sighed, holding his head in his hand; eyes closed. “Little asshole.”

“Me or him?” Link chuckled, adjusting his hold and craning to look back at Rhett without disturbing Lily or Lando laying on him.

“Both of you,” he grumbled, unable to get an answer on the phone. “He didn’t answer, of course. I really don’t have time for him to be like this. Dunno how to handle it. He used to be so easy for me, used to at least like me and tolerate me being around.”

“Maybe the bigots got in his head,” Chase offered, playing with a teddy bear in the pile of many arranged on a rolling tray. “He’s been overheard before, just nobody brought it up ‘cause we all figured you’d handle it privately. Stevie’s wanted to pop him a few times.”

Rhett huffed and shook his head, leaning back with a groan and rubbing his tired face. “Add that to my list of shit then. I’ll deal with it after all this; gonna be laid up recovering anyways might as well add more stress.”

“Or I can sic Dad on him; he’ll show him the hard work and Locke will beg for a chance to flip burgers.”

It was true, Charles knew how to put someone to hard physical labor; the few times Rhett was allowed to go with Link to Charles’ house for the weekend or a little longer visit they were often helping take care of things around the small farm property.

Charles would easily find manual labor for Locke to learn a life lesson or two doing.

“I can’t even raise my own son,” Rhett snorted, looking up at the bright light in the ceiling. “Can you imagine how bad I’d be as a single parent? They’d be taken from me and I’d never see them again.”

Link sat up carefully, untangling from Lily and Lando to sit up on the side of the bed; sighing and stretching his back. “You’re not a bad father just because your son is going through a rough time dealing with divorce and big life changes. Yeah they were both incredibly stupid for not only the sex at fifteen and sixteen, and really stupid for not using a condom like we’ve taught them since puberty.”

“No, I’m a horrible father for lying to my kids. I dragged you in with me and made you lie, too.”

“Then saved me from the hell I was living. Seriously, all this sick and medical stuff aside, I really like what we have now. Don’t you?”

Rhett nodded without hesitation, without overthinking; in his heart he knew he would be happiest in this hard life with Link and their children. He reached for Link’s hand and held firm. “Always told me that at the end of the day, the bullshit we have to face and fight is worth it to have each other.”

He tugged at Link until he moved to sit on his lap in the chair, sighing as they settled holding each other. 

“I got you,” Rhett told his love softly, feeling himself calming away from the tension and stress of Locke’s misbehavior.

“Got you, too,” Link sighed, letting himself relax against Rhett.

Chase stood when Lily stirred and moved her pillow out of the way, taking Link’s vacated spot beside her and letting Lily put her head on him for a little while, giving Link a break. He chuckled a little bit when Lando laid his head down on him as well.

Everyone was nervous for the upcoming surgeries. Most of the crew would have to stay home and wait for call updates from Stevie or Chase up at the hospital while Rhett and Lily were in surgery, nobody wanted to crowd the hospital and take up room someone else might need.

#####

Mid-morning Friday, Rhett was taken in for his surgery. Link waited in the surgery waiting room with Rhett’s parents, Cole, and Alice. Charles was upstairs with Lily to watch over her while Link was down waiting on Rhett to be done in the OR.

Link wanted to contact Christy, who was sentenced to thirty days for disobeying a direct court order, and try one last time to get the truth from her. But, he purposely left his phone upstairs so he wouldn’t have the chance to contact her at all.

Diane sat beside Link, keeping his hand in hers while she read aloud from her bible. She wanted to fill the silence in the room and nobody seemed bothered by her choice of reading material. Link wouldn’t stop her, she wasn’t being a nuisance with it and accepted that he and Rhett didn’t want to be involved in religion at the time.

Chase sat to his right with Shepard squeezed in beside him, watching a movie together on a tablet to help keep Shepard’s mind off Rhett having major surgery. He would give updates to the rest of the crew.

Another family came into the waiting room following a nurse showing them where they could wait for their loved one going into surgery as well. Link glanced up at them for a moment before putting his head back, feeling Diane’s grip tighten around his hand settling his nerves again.

“How much longer do you think?”

Diane looked at her watch. “It’s only been a little over an hour, we still have a while to wait. His part is easy compared to Lily’s. She’ll probably take double the time.”

Link sighed long and slow, closing his eyes for a moment to send a request for Rhett’s safety to the heavens. “Thank you for dropping your own lives to come out here and help me with all of this. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you and Jim have done. I don’t think either of us would have survived this far without you.”

She smiled at him. “You’re like a son to us, and you truly love Rhett. We’ll do anything we can to help you. You’re family now and that’s what family does for each other.”

He nodded, dabbing at the tears he couldn’t fight anymore; no longer ashamed to show his emotions to others. “Love you too, Mama D,” he told her softly, moving to lean on her shoulder needing her motherly comfort.


	22. Chapter 22

Both surgeries went without complications and after half the night in recovery, Rhett and Lily were taken back to their rooms upstairs. Unfortunately for Rhett, he was stuck in bed with intense pain; two floors separating him from Link. Despite his pain and the desperation to see and touch his love again, Rhett insisted Link stay with Lily. He would be around as soon as his pain was manageable. He had Diane and Cole helping him until he was able to leave his room again.

Hoping to get on the mend faster, and knowing the nurses wouldn’t let him go anywhere if he couldn’t get out of bed and back on his feet, Rhett tasked Cole with helping him walk the hall a few times a day.

Cole brought Rhett back to his room, helping him back into bed; putting pillows under to support his back and knees before holding Rhett still and raising the bed so he could sit up for a little while and be comfortable.

Rhett sat tense for a minute before he relaxed again and pressed the call button for the nurse to come in and hook him up to the IV again and get a dose of pain meds.

“I’d kiss feet for a shower,” he sighed, eyes closed, trying to keep his mind from focusing on the pain. “Or even a sponge bath. Feel so gross with sweat and my head itches, I need to wash my hair soon.”

Diane took his hand with a smile, rubbing firm to give him something else to focus on instead of pain. She had always been able to help him when he would have back and knee pains growing up. He relaxed a little more, settling into the uncomfortable hospital mattress with another soft sigh.

“I’ll ask your nurse for a basin and soap.”

Rhett groaned and shook his head, cringing. “I don’t want you seeing my naked ass, Ma. It’s weird now.”

She just tuttered at him, still rubbing his hand when his nurse came into the room; already armed with a syringe of Dilaudid. Rhett didn’t like pain medication and would much rather find alternate means of pain relief than something that was known to be so highly addictive. But, considering he just had major surgery; he allowed himself to receive the medicine.

“He’s asked about maybe taking a shower, or sponge bath,” Diane spoke up, rubbing his hand when he blew out a soft huff at her.

The nurse gave Rhett a kind smile, patting his arm. “I think we can manage a sponge bath until you’re a little more healed up. As long as we’re both careful.”

Rhett grimaced at the thought. “Don’t want someone I don’t know well enough seeing my naked ass, either, Momma.”

“I’ll do it,” Cole teased with a coy, sideways grin. Rhett just rolled his eyes at him.

“Me or your nurse, Monkey. Your choice; you’re the one who wants to be clean after all.”

He grumbled at Diane and reached for his phone on the little side table; feeling a little cloudy from the meds. He tried to call Link, curious about Lily, but fumbled his phone out of his hand as the meds started to take effect. He huffed and tried to pick up the phone again, sending it off the side of the bed into Diane’s hand.

“What are you doing?” she asked, reaching to put the phone back on the side table.

Rhett let out a whine and reached for it, everything getting loopy in his head. “ _ Link _ ,” he managed to say, though he sounded drunk.

“Link’s fine, Monkey. He’s with Lily, remember?”

He made another attempt to reach for his phone, letting out a pitiful sound.

Cole slipped out of the room to run upstairs to get Link to come. He didn’t like seeing his little brother in distress and so desperate for Link to be with him so he had no choice but to go get Link for Rhett’s peace and comfort.

Diane stood to lay Rhett back when he tried to get out of bed; putting him down almost flat and sitting up beside him to hold his shoulders. The nurse moved to hold his legs not wanting him to fight his way free and hurt himself. Rhett was too far down with the pain medicine to effectively struggle against them; he mostly just squirmed around and whined, devastating Diane and worrying the nurse.

But he stilled and his limbs went slack when he felt the comforting touch of his dearest love; relaxing into the mattress when he finally saw Link’s clear blue eyes staring down at him. Link sat to Rhett’s left, holding his hand firm in one hand and caressing on Rhett’s face gently with the other; voice soft, calling him to focus away from the effects of the meds.

“That’s it, just listen to me; don’t focus on anyone else, just me, alright?”

He nodded slowly, legs still squirming a little bit. His hands gripped and loosened around the two holding him, but his eyes stayed focused on the blue orbs.

Still looking down at Rhett, Link addressed the nurse. “Could you have his doc come in? He can’t be put on high power meds; they make him panic too much.”

“I’ll leave a note for him to come talk to you, if you’ll be able to stick around and wait for him to start rounds today.”

“That’ll be fine.”

Rhett struggled to blink, groaning quietly. Link picked up a tissue and dabbed gently on Rhett’s eyes, clearing away the tears that leaked out. He couldn’t control much of his reaction to the meds and Link hated seeing him so weakened and out of his head.

“Is this the first time he’s been given pain meds.”

“Of the new dose, yeah. Dr. Cox raised it last night but he didn’t call for anything overnight.”

“He fell asleep after dinner and slept ‘til breakfast was brought in,” Diane told him, rubbing Rhett’s hand worriedly. “Why were we informed of the increase?”

She shrugged and shook her head, looking over the notes from last night’s shift. She felt dread and worry when she didn’t see notes about the increase of dosage; but was absolutely certain she saw it when she was preparing to bring the syringe after he requested medicine. His previous doses had been significantly lower, at his request for this specific reaction. He already spoke to his doctor and asked to not be put on a high dose.

The nurse made a major mistake reading his information wrong and now knew she was in trouble.

Feeling panicked, she quickly put the information away in the computer cart, trembling with fear of being reprimanded for her mistake. She would have to come up with a clever lie to get out of this one. “I’ll go call and see when he may be done with rounds this morning and send him in.”

Diane watched her rush away, suspicious about her sudden change in nervousness and her urgency to leave the room. “Something’s not right, Link. She saw something that made her scared; really scared.”

“Nuuh, Momma,” Rhett mumbled, panicked thinking she was leaving his side when he didn’t have control of himself. He tightened his grip on her hand, letting out a soft whimper.

She smiled, reaching to rub on his shoulder. “I’m here, Monkey,” she soothed. “Momma’s not going anywhere just yet.”

“How ‘bout a drink of water?” Link offered, picking up the cup off the rolling tray. Rhett’s head turned back toward him with a curious sound, Link’s voice gave him a comforting sense of warmth and safety. He helped Rhett grasp the straw carefully in his lips and held the cup still to let him take a drink.

“Is that better?” he asked when Rhett nudged the straw away, putting the cup down again.

Rhett looked around at the ceiling, groaning and letting out a scared little whimper, seeing something slithering and crawling above him. He couldn’t make out what the monster looked like, all he knew was he did not like seeing it as it circled above him and climbed down closer and closer to him. 

Link tilted his chin down gently, again dabbing away tears. “Just look at me, my love. Don’t pay attention to whatever it is up there, it’s not real; just the side effect of the meds.”

Diane tightened her grip when Rhett squirmed, eyes going wide for a moment; no doubt seeing whatever was scaring him now closer and too close to Link.

“It’s not real, I promise,” Link continued to soothe Rhett. “Can you close your eyes and try to sleep for a little while? You’ll feel so much better when you wake up again.”

“You’ll stay too?” Rhett asked, already closing his heavy eyelids. “Please?”

Link smiled, leaning down and giving Rhett a soft kiss. “Want me to lay down with you?”

Rhett nodded, giving one more attempt to open his eyes to make sure Link wasn’t trying to sneak away; seeing he was arranging everything to lie down beside him. Link and Diane put Rhett on his side, tucking him safe in Link’s arms and Diane pulled the blankets up over both of them, bending down and kissing Rhett’s temple.

“He’ll probably behave and take a sponge bath from you; says he’s ikky with sweat and wants to wash his hair.”

Link smiled, holding Rhett protectively and nuzzling him gently. “I’ll take care of it, Mama, don’t worry,” he whispered, settling to lie with Rhett and hold him; keep him safe while he ran through the pain medicine coursing through his veins slowly.


	23. Chapter 23

After a slow week Rhett was able to return to work. He still missed having Link beside him at the desk, but they worked an arrangement to now have Link pop in from the hospital occasionally to give everyone updates on Lily and they shared her struggle with battling the cancer.

Rhett stood from his usual chair needing a short break to check on the boys and Izzy doing school work in the office and to rest his aching body for a little bit. He sighed when he came in and saw Locke at his desk and Shepard on the couch with Lincoln; they switched spots again, probably the result of more bickering between the teen boys. He sat down carefully, raising a foot up on a little stack of files he still needed to put away; putting his arm around Shepard when he scooted to his side.

“Y’all behaving?” he asked, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Yeah, now that those two aren’t sitting together,” Izzy sighed, adjusting in the chair to relieve pressure in her back again.”

He huffed softly, brows drawing in frustrated. “If you two don’t stop bickering, I’m sending you to work at a slaughterhouse. Poppa already has plans for you both on his farm back home.”

Locke scoffed and rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. Rhett sighed at him, choosing to not react. Beside him, Shepard put his laptop aside and curled up, putting his knees up on Rhett’s lap carefully and leaning on him, being careful not to hurt his still sore back. Rhett smiled and nudged Shepard into his lap, hugging him firm and smacking a kiss on his head; chuckling when he groaned at him.

Despite the groaning and tough boy front, Shepard was still close with his dad and liked him being around. Rhett knew all of that could change tomorrow, or even later that same day, so he cherished each moment that either of his boys wanted to be close to him. Even with Locke being a shit, he sometimes went to Rhett about his troubles and worries still.

Everyone knew Locke’s behavior had to be just his reaction to his mother leaving him. Jessie wasn’t trying to even get visitation now, she refused the courts terms for visitation and shared custody; still not believing she was unstable and violent. Even with some of her clients and employees voicing concerns, some of them reaching out to Rhett with the concerns, she refused to admit she had her own issues.

Sometimes Izzy sat and quietly watched the way Rhett and Shepard interacted together, and when Locke was being friendly with Rhett, she saw the absolute love he had for his boys. It gave her hope that he would accept and love her baby all the same.

When she had her first sonogram and found out she was having a girl; Link hadn’t seen that level of happiness and excitement in Rhett since Jessie got pregnant with Locke and again with Shepard.

Rhett was just a giant teddy bear at the end of the day and the simple things made him happiest. He couldn’t wait to see his grandbaby and even gave updates for the fans on his Twitter so they wouldn’t have to wait for a video to be finished and uploaded.

#####

Across town, Link and Chase set out a sheet to catch Lily’s hair while Link cut and shaved it for her. Sure it was a risk giving Link sharp objects, everyone knew that, but he was the only one she could allow to do it. Chase offered but she couldn’t let him do it. It had to be her dad who transformed her look so drastically.

With the sheet in place, Chase set out the little folding chair he brought from the studio while Link set out the clipper set he used on Lando to trim his hair. Lily sat up in bed watching them, surrounded by pillows to keep her comfortable, Diane helping her dry her long hair and brush it out before it was all taken off. She and Diane worked together so she could take a shower, grateful for the help; too sick to bother caring who saw her taking a shower.

It wasn’t like her mom or grandmother was stepping up to help her. They were enjoying punishing her and her brothers because they were mad at Link and being immature.

The chair was ready and Link had the trimmer set correctly, he and Chase worked together to help Lily out of bed and to the chair; both going slow for her and letting her hang on them heavy; settling her gently in the chair. They gave her a minute to settle and catch her breath before Chase carefully draped the barber’s apron over her, making sure it wasn’t too tight around her neck.

“Is that loose enough?” he asked, tugging it a little straighter.

Lily nodded, laying her head back on Link’s abdomen, feeling a little dizzy. “Bucket,” she cringed, nauseous again. Chase snatched up the handy trash can quickly and held it for her, Link gathered her hair to avoid a mess.

She retched and dry heaved a few times but this time nothing came back up.

She groaned as she sat up again, leaning back on Link with a whine up at him. “Take your time, baby girl,” he told her, rubbing comfortingly on her shoulders.

Link’s phone rang. Diane picked it up, answering for him with his hands busy. All of them were surprised to hear shouting and an obvious scuffle. The video call was a little erratic, Diane wasn’t even sure anyone meant to call Link, showing Locke and Lincoln rolling around throwing punches at each other.

She saw a quick shot of Rhett, he looked truly and completely defeated about the boys fighting. Around him everyone else didn’t seem to be in a rush to separate them.

“What’s going on?” Link asked.

Diane shook her head, sighing. “The boys have come to blows. Rhett just looks done with both of them. He looks so angry, too. Looks like he’s talking to your dad like he’s bored at a boxing match.”

Link groaned, taking the phone to see everything, seeing that Shepard made the call; whether intentional or not, he couldn’t tell.

“Shep, give your phone to your dad; let me talk to him.”

The phone turned, showing Shepard. “He told us to stay out of their way and let them duke it out with each other.” He looked up from the phone and called over the noise for Rhett, holding up the phone to signal to him.

Rhett came over, crouching behind Shepard; worried when he saw Link on the screen. “What’s wrong?” he asked, immediately assuming something happened to Lily.

Link shook his head. “Shep, you meant to call me, right?”

Shepard nodded. “I got scared.”

Rhett sighed and tucked him close, kissing his head. “They’re going with your dad for a while; they won’t stop fighting and I’m fed up with them. I know Lincoln isn’t mine but,”

“No, we share parental responsibilities of the kids, if you need to discipline one of mine, you know I’ll agree to it. We’ve talked about this a lot and planned what to do with them. What caused it this time?”

“Calling each other vulgar names. Again. Lincoln started it this time, but Locke swung first. Izzy tried to step in, bashed Locke with her laptop, but I couldn’t let her get in with them.”

He looked up when he heard Charles berating the boys, an ear in each hand and the boys separated on their knees. Rhett stood when Charles started leading the boys over, making them knee walk still holding their ears tight. Link sighed, feeling more stress.

Instead of getting mad, Link gave his phone back to Diane and stepped up to cut and shave Lily’s hair away. He had too much on his plate, he had to set portions aside to worry about finishing later. Lily needed him, she needed someone parental to help her.

“Alright, just call and let us know how everything goes.”

“And when y'all are ready for us to start your side of the video,” Chase called out, working to make sure Lily sat comfortably.

“Stevie says we’ll combine in editing, but we were also thinking of possibly doing live again. If Lily’s up to it.”

Chase and Link shared a look. Link didn’t mind doing this live. “What do you think, baby girl?” he asked, holding her head on his arm; brushing his fingers through her hair gently. She just shrugged tiredly and mumbled an affirmative reply.

She felt if sharing her struggles helped keep another teen going through cancer going and fighting, it was worth having cameras always in her face.

Chase grabbed a camera and linked it to the studio, setting it up on the rolling tray to wait for the studio side to get linked and everything ready. He then set up a laptop so Link could more easily see Rhett and be able to respond to him and Stevie. He would sometimes pop in to answer questions and concerns from the fans worried about Lily.

After a few minutes of rearranging and settling everything, Rhett gave a greeting to the fans as they came to watch the live show while Link got started cutting Lily’s long hair.

With each snip and lock that fell, Link’s heart broke into even smaller pieces. He was quickly snuffling and trying to hide his tears, not wanting to upset Lily. He just wanted his baby girl to get better and defeat the cancer demon plaguing her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Everything got quieter and more peaceful after Locke and Lincoln went with Charles and his wife back home to their farm. With the house less crowded, things at home got easier for Rhett to handle mostly on his own. Link spent the weekends at home to get a break from the hospital, it was harder for him to leave now that Lily was starting chemo; but she didn’t have treatments over the weekends. That made him feel just a little bit better, but he still missed her.

Even now, going around house hunting with Rhett, the boys, and Izzy he wanted Lily with them. But, Rhett had a special task for Link to help him with. Knowing that they were going to be moving in the near future, Link agreed to give Izzy and Locke his office for a bedroom and Rhett wanted to decorate a little bit for the baby who was now just a little under a month due.

He couldn’t help his giddyness when Izzy let him feel the baby moving, it always made her laugh when he would quietly squeal and almost spazz with excitement. Link was more subdued and calm, but he was incredibly excited for the baby as well. He just had to focus so much on Lily to be a spazz like Rhett.

When they pulled up to the last potential house in their budget and required space, Rhett looked up at the tall house and immediately felt comfortably dwarfed. It was outside the main cities, almost outside California altogether, along the border to Nevada.

It was a lot farther than they had hoped, but they knew they could make the trek back and forth to the studio; and already knew they could do some stuff from home.

Link followed Rhett up the front walkway, Izzy tucked to his side to keep her on her feet and Lando hanging onto his arm. Shepard had already run around to look at the backyard.

The house stood two and a half stories high, the attic served as the half story and it looked like it didn’t even cover the whole roof area. Rhett was curious to get inside and look around, checking his phone; hoping to see a message or a call from the realtor. He wasn’t running too far behind schedule so Rhett didn’t worry as they settled around the porch railing to wait.

“So, what do you guys think?” he asked when Shepard came back around and joined them.

Lando still looked up at the giant house, tucked between Link’s knees and clinging to his hands; he was nervous and a little bit scared of the haunting look of the old fixer-upper.

“It looks like it’d be good for Halloween,” Link replied, looking around at all the cobwebs and leaves and such stuck around. “Needs some work, but doesn’t look like it’ll be too much. We can hire someone.”

Rhett smiled, hugging Shepard when he climbed up beside him and kissing his head. “Back yard look big?”

“The fence is knocked down in the very back. How are we gonna keep Barbara and Jade from running off out there?”

“I’ll fix the fence first thing, but after we get settled. Till then, we’ll just be sure and put them on leashes to come out to do their work.”

Lando jolting startled and gasping caught everyone’s attention. Link jerked a little startled by his sudden movement, he was looking down at his phone, but calmed when he didn’t see any danger; only the old, torn, and forgotten blinds moving.

“Huh-uh, Dad,” Lando whimpered, turning to hide against Link. “It’s haunted. I don’t wanna live here.”

Link chuckled a little bit, hauling Lando to sit up on his thigh; hugging him close. “There’s no such thing as ghosts, bubba. It was probably just a cat or even a raccoon that found a hole to get inside for warmth. It’s completely safe, I promise.”

Still, Lando wasn’t convinced. He could swear he saw a boy look out of the blinds and quickly dash away when he spotted them outside. He turned to hide against Link, not wanting to see the boy again.

Instead of getting annoyed or making fun of Lando for being afraid, Link adjusted his hold and hugged his son close and snug. He didn’t want his sons growing up being emotionally constipated like so many men he knew; it was just toxic to everyone to be that way. Instead of laughter and beratement, Link gave comfort and security.

Something he wished he had grown up with from his parents, or even just one of his step parents. It had always been Rhett who kept him safe, loved, and warm all those times something happened. After every time Link was made fun of and laughed at, after every time he was threatened by someone bigger. Rhett was right there ready to help him fight.

They both knew that as Rhett continued to get taller and taller, it made him more intimidating. The only reason Rhett wasn’t beat up or harassed near as often was simply because of his size. He didn’t like getting into physical fights, and he didn’t get involved with many, but if one of his loves was being hurt; he found it in him to somehow be terrifying without having to raise a fist to anyone.

Finally after half an hour of waiting, their realtor John drove up and met them with the keys to get into the house. Again Lando whimpered and tried to hang onto Link, tugging him away from the front door while John unlocked it.

“No, Dad, please don’t go,” he begged. “I really did see a boy, I promise so much. I’m not lying, I swear. It’s haunted, we shouldn’t go in.”

Now concerned, Link stepped aside to let the others go in; crouching to Lando. “It’s not haunted, Lando. I promise, there’s no ghosts or anything mean that can hurt you in there. We have to get a bigger house ‘cause our family got bigger and we need room for everyone. Izzy’s baby can’t stay in a bedroom with her for her entire life, that wouldn’t be fair, would it?”

“Just give the baby Lily’s room then. We can’t buy this house.”

Link sighed, wiping away Lando’s tears. “If I give the baby Lily’s room, where is she gonna sleep when she comes home from the hospital?”

Lando shook his head, bouncing anxiously. “She won’t need it ‘cause she’s gonna die from cancer anyways!” he protested, fear getting heavier. “Please can we just go back home and not buy the house?”

He knew he said the wrong thing when Link straightened and huffed at him, staring dumbly. “Did you really just say your sister is gonna die from her cancer?”

Not sensing the thin ice he stepped onto, Lando nodded. “Lincoln told me that she’s gonna die and that you won’t let her die at home ‘cause if she dies at home all the cancer is gonna spread to us and we’ll die, too.”

Link wasn’t going to growl, and he certainly wasn’t gonna bring his balled up fist against his son; but his anger trembled deep. “I want you to go to the truck and sit by yourself. I never wanna hear you say that about your sister ever again or you’ll be right there with Locke and Lincoln with your Poppa shoveling cow shit.”

He stood and walked away, fury threatening to overtake him. Lando quickly retreated and ran for the truck; but couldn’t get inside, Rhett locked the doors and had the keys with him. He huffed and plopped down, giving over to his scared tears.

When Link finally joined Rhett and John, the absolute rage and hell on his face worried Rhett. He stood outside a bathroom talking to John about the plumbing, but trailed off when Link came up; watching his livid partner carefully. Link huffed and puffed, muttering under his breath angrily; and fought back a wave of devastation he felt trying to come up again. He couldn’t think of the possibility of Lily not surviving the cancer. Couldn’t bear the thought of watching his baby girl die while he sat helpless to save her.

John started to speak, to question Link of why he was so upset. Rhett put up a hand to silence him, shaking his head just a little bit before reaching to take hold of Link’s hand; moving slowly and carefully.

“Come on, breathe through it,” he urged, holding their joined hands against his heart; letting Link feel the beat. Link took in a broken, deep breath and groaned it out again. “Follow how I’m breathing alright?”

With Rhett’s gentle coaching, Link was able to come out of the anger, anxiety, and fear. When he breathed more slowly, Rhett tugged him to his side; hugging him close.

“Sorry, just had a bad moment,” he apologized needlessly, dabbing his jacket cuff on his teary eyes.

“Our only daughter is fighting cancer at the moment,” Rhett explained, seeing the millions of questions John wanted to ask crossing his face. “Sometimes it just hits too hard.”

John recovered his composure after a minute, putting on a kind face again. “I’m sorry to hear that. Are you moving out here for the better hospitals in Nevada?”

“Well, we won’t be moving until she’s closer to being out of the hospital. Gonna need the extra space if our family is gonna keep growing.”

Instead of voicing his next question; whether or not Izzy was one of their girlfriend and carrying their child; John just nodded and continued with the tour of the house. Rhett kept Link held close, letting him follow along quietly while he asked the necessary questions about the house. He didn’t know what triggered such a response from Link to make him look so almost demonic with rage and fury, but he would have to find out somehow.

He just didn’t want to discuss too much personal stuff in front of John.


	25. Chapter 25

Chase and Alice came to visit Lily, both carrying a bouquet and stuffed animal for her. Chase carried a gift for Link as well, a peace offering and a humble request to not be beheaded. He dreaded that he and Alice had to make their secret courtship known; after a missed period and a couple broken condoms. They didn’t know what kind of older brother reaction Link would have.

He made Rhett tag along knowing he could easily calm Link down if he got angry, but Rhett hadn’t arrived yet. He was still looking for a parking spot in the full lots.

Link looked up from the book he read to Lily, smiling tiredly at the pair before resuming reading. It wasn’t too odd to come in and find Link and Lily snuggled together with one of her old fairytale books. He always held and read to her when she was little; now she wanted that familiar comfort and love that beamed out of Link during their bonding times.

Lily wasn’t even ashamed to snuggle with him while holding onto her old baby blanket; she usually kept it hidden under her pillow embarrassed that she still slept with it. But when Rhett found it while changing bedding, he sent it up knowing it would comfort her.

Chase and Alice set the bouquets with the other small ones; the bigger ones were taken and planted at the house; and put the stuffed bears wrapped around the bed rails, their little magnetic paws keeping them from falling off. Alice sat up beside Lily on her left, leaning to peck a little kiss on the corner of her eye before settling to let Lily listen to Link read to her.

Nobody dared laugh at a seventeen year old battling cancer enjoying storytime with her dad. Instead, it just made everyone a little happier seeing Lily not crying in pain or getting so sick from the chemo. But, it was different to see her swaddled up like an infant and curled up with Link cradling her in one arm against his slightly bent up knee to support her back.

It was different. But they figured she just needed whatever comfort she could get right now and if being swaddled up helped her; they wouldn’t object.

Being swaddled was helping some with the pain, Lily woke thrashing and almost screaming early in the morning. A nurse put a weighted blanket on her and the pressure and weight surprisingly helped with some of the pain. Since it was all over her body, she wanted to be swaddled.

Link couldn’t refuse.

By the end of the story, Lily fell asleep on Link’s chest; face tucked into her baby blanket. Link carefully set the book aside, smiling immediately when the door opened gently and Rhett came in; whispering to Lando and Shepard, reminding them to speak softly.

Chase and Alice shared a glance and Chase squirmed anxiously.

Rhett stepped up, smiling that smile only meant for Link; grabbing Link’s face and holding him for a kiss; unable to resist giving his love a careful rub and nuzzle with his softening beard. Link couldn’t keep the smile off his face, nuzzling on Rhett like a cat wanting head scratches.

It was such a happy sight to see, and in just a moment, it would all break to pieces and everything would go all to hell.

After a few minutes of loving on Link and refamiliarizing himself with his love’s touch, Rhett helped Lando sit up beside Link; Alice moved to lean on the windowsill beside Chase, trying for a neutral stance but her hands clasped in front of her showed she was apprehensive. Chase didn’t want to say anything either but he knew he had to.

“How’s everything at the studio?” Link asked, holding his two kids close; not noticing that having them was calming him down again. He felt mostly fine, but Link was a tightly wound ball of energy and anxiety.

“So far so good. Except a few of the ladies are having some lady troubles, I guess; I dunno. Anyways, they’re all getting sick randomly and out for a couple days. Joanie got  _ ‘sick’ _ ” Link almost chuckled at the air quotes, rolling his eyes. “Went to the doctor for about an hour, came back perfectly fine; no vomiting or complaining about it being too hot.”

Alice knew what happened, some of the girls were at the party she and Chase went to; many of the women were finding out they were pregnant. She wouldn’t tell anyone Joanie’s secret though, sworn to absolute secrecy; and Alice was one of the few people she could trust with a secret so massively life changing.

“Stomach bug?”

Rhett snorted, glancing up at Chase and Alice for just a second, shaking his head. “No, I really don’t think it’s a bug situation.”

That made Link sit up a little bit and frown over at Rhett worriedly. He saw him glance at the other two again and give them an odd look. That just frightened him more, immediately assuming the worst had happened to their friends and that they too were deathly sick with cancer.

Alice sighed, unable to fight and argue that she didn’t want to say anything; she had to get through her fear and tell her brother. “A few of us, and I  _ really _ want to stress; we were both drunk as  _ fuck _ at that party. Well, a few drunk tumbles happened, once involving me and Chase. Hungover confessions and secrets. We decided to just tread the water and see where it led. Of course, you know, stuff happens.”

Link shook his head confused, stopping her. “Ali, get to the point and please, speak normal. My brain feels half dead already.”

Thankfully Chase took over seeing that Alice was too afraid to say it. He sighed, crossing his hands over his groin instinctively. “We messed around a few times, we are actually getting serious; talked about it before Al missed her last period.”

Link untangled from Lily and Lando carefully to sit up, not liking where the conversation was going. Rhett reached and took Link’s hand, holding firm so he couldn’t throw a punch with his right fist; the one Rhett knew would fly hardest and most accurately.

“Man, you knocked up my little sister?” Link asked with a slight huff, looking at the two. “You’re not even thirty and Alice, you’re seven months younger than me. Isn’t it dangerous for both you and the kid to get pregnant past like thirty-eight?”

He huffed and shook his head, turning to Rhett. “I swear if Lincoln comes home and tells me he got a girl pregnant, I’m castrating him right there in front of god and everyone. I don’t think I can handle more people being irresponsible and stupid. I have so much to worry about right here, I mean, people do realize I’m taking care of my daughter fighting fucking cancer, right? Is there a sign on me that says hey, add more stress as you want.”

Alice frowned, fidgeting. She had already been told the risks of a pregnancy at her age. She already knew she was at higher risks for birth defects. She knew if she had a child with some form of birth defect, it would be more challenging and stressful to raise the child.

She knew, but deep down, Alice was a jealous person and always envied seeing mothers with their children. She didn’t care that she could have a child who suffered its entire life; she wanted a baby.

Link stood to pace, trying to keep enough control he wasn’t yelling and throwing things like he wanted to do; he wanted to pummel both of them into the ground. He shook his head and huffed, stopping to glare at Alice.

“You need to call Dad and have him get you a ticket back home. We’re not gonna have such irresponsible people who work for us. You’re fired and you’re going back home. I  _ highly _ advise you to look at termination; for the health of the baby and yourself. It is so not fair to know you’re at such a high risk for anything and you behave like it’s no big deal. You don’t even have a house here, and Chase’s place is too small for a kid anyways.”

“Are you serious right now?” she asked, floored and dumbfounded.

Link just glared until she scoffed at him, throwing her hands up at the whole situation, and walked away muttering. Chase couldn’t deny that he felt a little relief; he wasn’t ready to be a dad yet and secretly dreaded the news of Alice being pregnant.

“And you,” Link growled, getting Chase’s attention again. Chase tried to back away when Link stepped closer, cringing as he waited for his head to be ripped clean off his neck. Rhett stood and put himself between the two, holding Link’s hips.

“You’re so fucking lucky I can’t fire your little ass without you turning around to sue me for discrimination against dumbfucks.”

Rhett blocked Link from seeing Chase, holding him firm. “Hey, come on, none of that shit. You know as well as I do Chase is a lot smarter than he gets credit for. You’re not gonna fire anyone. They wanted to tell you because they thought you might be just a little happy about finally getting a niece or nephew to spoil.”

Link huffed and plopped down, crossing his arms and glaring up at Rhett; almost pouting and scowling. Rhett put on a smile and tried to lean in for a kiss, an attempt to calm his stressed love. Link turned so the kiss landed oddly on his cheek instead, huffing petulantly.

After a minute of Rhett aiming and Link dodging his kisses, Link let out a displeased noise and thumped Rhett’s chest to get him to back off. “Alright fine, fuck. Chase, I’m sorry I called you a dumbfuck. I just can’t handle much more bad news put on my shoulders. Especially after Dr. Curry this morning telling me they’re not seeing any improvement with the chemo; says it looks like it’s fucking spreading. I’m gonna burst eventually and just lose all fucks on someone.”

That news had the other two lose their anger and annoyance quickly. Rhett’s hold on Link dropped and he stared stunned and heartbroken.

“Yeah,” Link told them, giving over to his tears again; he was tired of having to always hold them inside; it was exhausting putting on a brave face for everyone all the time. 

“Chemo isn’t doing anything to help her. Dr. Curry wants to try radiation, see if that does anything, but with it spreading; it’ll be useless. So yeah, thanks for loading even more shit on my shoulders to worry about. I  _ really  _ fucking appreciate that. Really. I have a daughter who’s fucking dying a slow painful death, and a sister out spreading her legs and getting knocked up. And how the fuck is she pregnant over forty anyways, and why would you fuck around with someone almost half your age? I know you’re not fucking stupid, are you so desperate for it you’ll fuck anything that looks like pussy now?”

Chase just stood quietly, letting Link rant and rave at him. He obviously needed to release pressure and he didn’t have many he could yell and bitch at who would easily forgive him. He knew Link wasn’t meaning all the nasty things he spewed, so he just let him get it all out.

At the end of the day he would look past this outburst and still be one of the first to jump up and help him or Rhett however he was needed from them.


	26. Chapter 26

Link startled awake hearing Lily retching. He sprang up quickly, reaching for the trash can; he didn’t have time to flip on a light, finding it in the dark; putting it between Lily’s knees. The bedding would have to be stripped and changed again and Lily would need another shower. But tonight Link was by himself, he had to send Diane back to the hotel to rest when visiting hours ended because she just needed to rest and lay on a better bed than that awful chair.

He could handle everything, but it was definitely easier with someone else. At least another person could strip and clean the bed while he gave Lily a shower if he had help.

When Lily was quiet, Link laid her back and called for the nurse; taking the trash can to clean out in the bathroom. He made quick work of that and came back in to gather up the soiled blankets, glad to see there wasn’t much that was too quick for him grabbing the trash can. But, when he carefully folded the blankets back and gathered them to not drip, he saw that Lily retched so hard she wet and soiled herself.

Lily saw the mess and let out a helpless huff, giving over to embarrassed tears. She hated being so weak and helpless, hated all the pain she had to suffer, hated Christy for not stepping up when Lily needed her. She hated nearly everything about her life now.

“Hey, no, it’s alright babygirl,” Link moved to hug her carefully. “It’s just sheets and a nightgown; everything can be washed again.”

She just sobbed harder, evolving to screams of pain and frustration; gripping at Link’s arms as tight as she could hold, infuriated with herself for being so sick. Link just held her close, pressing her to scream into his chest to muffle her; he didn’t want to wake the other patients. It wasn’t too uncommon to hear a scream or two up on the Pediatric Oncology floor, but everyone still tried to be courteous of each other.

While Lily let her walls crumble again, Link and her night nurse worked together to get her soiled clothes off and the nurse wiped as much of the mess off Lily’s backside as she could before letting Link scoop her up and carry her into the bathroom. She still clinged to him, not letting him get up from being crouched. He went to a knee and sat up to hold her better, trying to comfort her.

Lily cried until she struggled to breathe. Link reached and turned on the showerhead, adjusting the temperature so it wasn’t too cold or hot on Lily’s sensitive body; but letting the bathroom steam up a little knowing it would help her catch her breath again.

“I can’t take this anymore!” she yelled, reaching out and punching at the shower wall. Link sprayed water a little wildly when he grabbed her hand startled. He let out a sigh when he saw she wasn’t hurt; but she was definitely angry.

“Why am I not getting any fucking better?! What the ever goddamn fuck did I fucking do to deserve this bullshit hell?! I’m gonna fucking die anyways, just let me fucking die at home. Why are we still doing the treatments if they’re not fucking working?!”

Link wasn’t going to bawl like a child in front of his terminally ill daughter, he wanted to scream and curse right along with her but he kept his grief inside as he always did when she was awake. He stifled a sniffle and scrubbed at his eyes, rubbing his nose.

“We are going to the proton center to do radiation this afternoon, baby girl. Let’s give that a chance to do something before we give up, alright? I have to try everything available to try and help you get better; I can’t just give up and let you die.”

She turned and glared at him, unable to do much more than sit in the shower chair and glare at him; shivering despite the hot water spraying on her too thin body. “Why are you trying so hard? I’m not even your real daughter, remember?”

A few tears fell down Link’s cheeks as he gently washed her. “I don’t care whose you are biologically; you’ve always been my daughter. Nothing in this world will ever make me not love you so much it physically hurts sometimes.”

She scoffed at him but leaned on his shoulder again, exhausted from sitting up for that short time. Link continued to bathe Lily until she had to get dry and into clean clothes for warmth. Again he helped her dry off and put on a clean, long sleeve flannel nightgown and fuzzy hospital socks; pulling up the clean blankets and bundling her snug.

When he rounded to the uncomfortable chair and sat down, Lily made a grabbing motion; wanting to hold his hand while she fell asleep again. He couldn’t help the tearful smile, taking her hand in both his larger, warmer hands and kissing her thin, bony fingers.

“I’m sorry I went off, Daddy,” she told him softly. “I didn’t mean to say I wanna die; I’m just so frustrated and everything hurts so bad. I just had to yell a little bit.”

Link shook his head, reaching on the side table for her knit hat Diane made for her; putting it gently on her head before bending down and kissing her cheek, giving her a light nuzzle.

“I forgive you, baby,” he whispered, holding her hand tighter and kissing her cheek again. He wanted to hold her but knew too much would cause her pain and he didn’t want that. He sat again, grabbing her hands safely in his own, ready to sit up and watch over her while she tried to sleep a little longer.

Her eyes were closed when the nurse returned with another dose of pain meds for her, she only flinched a little bit at the sting as it came through the IV. Link was a little bit glad that she was falling asleep; she wouldn’t be awake to laugh at him when he began singing to her softly; as he did frequently when she was an infant.

Link knew someday soon all he would have left of his precious baby girl was his memories of her.

####

The next set of scans showed the cancer was gradually spreading still. Lily weakened even more with the radiation treatments and she deteriorated quickly.

On a stormy Saturday, the skies dark with storm clouds and heavy torrents of rain, Lily rasped her last breath surrounded by her chosen family. Link couldn’t even be angry that Alice was there, he knew he would have to talk to her, try to make up with her, unaware that Rhett already gave her back her job at the studio.

But for now, all he wanted to do was go home. He didn’t know how he moved along, only just able to recognize that Rhett had him close when they stepped out in the rain under an umbrella. He couldn’t hear anything from the sounds of the storm and his heart beating in his ears, but he was sure everyone knew to not speak to him at the moment.

He wasn’t even sure how he managed to dam up his tears again so he could leave the hospital for the last time. He wasn’t aware of how he got up into Rhett’s truck, didn’t know if he or Rhett buckled him in.

He saw everything as if he was looking through a thin veil over his face, and he definitely didn’t understand a word of the garbled mess that fell out of Rhett’s mouth. Rhett didn’t look like he was speaking to Link at the moment anyway so he didn’t feel it was important to force himself to concentrate.

Diane sat in the back seat, sitting at a slight angle and having to cross her legs; being tall like Rhett she didn’t have much leg room in the back seat, but she wasn’t one to fuss about it.

“Yeah, I’m gonna stop and get some food for the boys and Izzy on the way home. I know she’s hungry by now and I’m not cooking right now.”

Rhett was on his phone as he drove, speaking with Jim; making plans for how he was going to take care of the kids, Izzy, and Link all while keeping Link going and helping him arrange a funeral. Link just sat staring at Rhett, feeling that bit of peace; although muted right now. Link wasn’t sure what was going on around him, retreating safely into his head, but knew that as long as he could see Rhett; he would be alright.

When Rhett pulled up the driveway he wasn’t too surprised to see Cole pulling in with Locke and Lincoln; he volunteered to fly out and bring them home when Link called Charles to come out again. Charles had to rush, didn’t have time to wait for the boys to pack up everything, so having Cole come get them helped relieve that stress.

Instead of getting frustrated when Rhett saw Locke angrily shove Lincoln, he got out and rounded to collect Link and get him inside while Diane took the food for the boys and Izzy inside. She quickly took command of everyone, allowing Rhett to take Link upstairs to their bedroom. Link felt like dead weight while Rhett struggled to take off his rain soaked clothes and put him in dry pajama bottoms. He needed to lie down and rest while he could.

After he was settled, laid on his side hugging a pillow and waiting, Rhett quickly stripped totally naked; not bothering to put on pants because that would take longer than he wanted to be away from Link’s side. He laid down and hugged his dearest love into his arms again, holding tighter when Link gave over to more tears and sobbed hopelessly on Rhett’s chest.

Rhett tried to keep in his tears, but feeling so much grief and pain pouring out of Link; and always loving Lily like his own, he soon wept quietly with his dearest love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws confetti* have some smut!! lmao

In the weeks following Lily’s death, Link tried to get back to his normal life again. He went to the studio with Rhett Monday through Friday, spent the weekend at home with his family, and kept up occasional appearances with their friends.

He kept a mask against the world, forcing himself to act like everything was business as usual for him; thinking that everyone expected a carefree attitude since biologically, Lily wasn’t even his daughter. They would expect him to grieve for a few days then return to work and real life.

Rhett and everyone saw through the mask and absolutely nobody expected him to do anything. They all figured he would take a few weeks to handle a few things, notify the proper government agencies and such that was necessary when a death occured. He would need a little bit of a break and he would want to spend time with family before coming back to the studio.

They all knew his brave front was just an act, and knew all of them would be there to help Rhett pull Link through the grief.

Three weeks after Lily passed, Izzy went into labor and gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She surprised everyone when she chose to give custody of her over to Rhett. She knew she was too young and not ready to raise a baby, most likely on her own since Locke found himself sent to a military school for his attitude problem.

Rhett finally had enough and sent him off after he tried to cause a ruckus at Lily’s funeral.

When he and Link arrived at the studio with baby Victoria Grace, giving her Lily’s middle name with Link’s blessing, he carried her still in the infant car seat; going to the office with Link and the boys following. He sat down on the couch while Shepard got ready for online schooling at his desk and Link helped Lando set up; taking Victoria carefully out of the seat.

He cradled her in his arms and put the seat aside out of the way, looking over at Shepard to make sure he was set up right and ready for his class to start. “Did you remember to bring the rocket you made for science?”

Shepard nodded, yawning wide; taking the rocket out of his backpack and putting it on the desk to show his teacher. “Can we shoot it off later, make it part of the episode?”

“If you wanna. I wouldn’t want to ruin a cool rocket like that personally, but you built it mostly by yourself, I just helped with the glue gun. It’s your rocket, your choice.”

He looked at the rocket thoughtfully, fidgeting with the drawstring on Rhett’s old high school hoodie he wore more often. “Maybe we can build another one, make it look a lot better and I can keep that one on my shelf or something. Save it for Vicky when she’s older.”

Rhett chuckled and shrugged, adjusting Victoria when she squirmed in her sleep. “We can do that,” he replied, smiling at the tiny baby in his arms. When he first saw her, everyone present immediately knew he was hers and she had him wrapped around her tiny finger.

Rhett was proud of their baby girl and rarely wasn’t holding her; and would give her over to Link when he saw his love starting to fall. Link always calmed with Victoria; and even more when Rhett held both of them close. Again he wholeheartedly, unconditionally loved a baby he had no biological tie to at all.

When the boys were working, Link led Rhett out of the office so they could get ready for the day’s busy schedule. They stopped at Rhett’s dressing room first and Rhett had to stifle a bit of laughter when he picked up the clothes that were set out and he saw yoga wear; and a neon pink mankini to wear over the clothes; which sent Link into hysterical laughter, making him snort and cackle helplessly.

Outside in the halls others started chuckling, knowing why Link laughed so hard.

Stevie stood in the doorway snickering, trying to cover her grin with a clipboard.

Not embarrassed or ashamed to be any level of nude in front of his closest friends, Rhett made Link; still shaking with laughter but trying to stop and breathe; sit down in his chair and gave Victoria to him before starting to undress.

Link let out a groan as his laughter finally subsided and he caught his breath again; wiping laughter tears out of his eyes. “Sorry, I just really needed that I guess.”

Struggling to get into the black bodysuit and make sure he was stuffed in appropriately, Rhett finally managed to get the tight garment up and covering him properly. He let out a little bit of a breathless huff, he didn’t expect dressing to be a complete work-out, then bent and gave Link a light kiss, putting on a smile for his dearest love.

“You actually did need it; you’re bottling up again. Remember Jeremy said that’s not good for either of us, but especially you right now.”

Link shrugged, rocking Victoria when she fussed quietly; not realizing neither of them grabbed her diaper bag when they left the office until he was looking around for it. He was a little startled when it suddenly appeared on the counter beside him; Stevie went to get it when she didn’t see it beside the chair.

“Thanks,” he told her, reaching for a bottle and the formula. Next a cup of warmed water was placed down, again by Stevie. She knew they often forgot this or that with the new baby and knew enough of Victoria’s routine she could help easily.

“Damn, we’re so scatterbrained today huh, Angelface?” he asked the infant in his arm while he worked to pour water and formula powder into the bottle. “I think Papa Rhett packed you up this morning; he usually forgets to fill your bottles with water before we leave.”

Rhett managed to get the mankini over the bodysuit and leggings, puffing, a little exhausted. He leaned on the counter beside Stevie, wiping sweat off his forehead. He couldn’t help smiling as he watched Link cooing and fawning on Victoria. Link turned more into a kid when he was around little ones and babies were his kryptonite.

“So, Izzy’s gonna eventually move on her own; after school and all that?” Stevie asked.

“She’s not abandoning the baby or anything, yeah now she has no legal right since she gave her up to me; but I’m not a dick. She knows she’ll be welcome to visit any time she wants, and when Vicky’s older I’ll even let her take her on weekends. She loves her daughter, she’s just too unprepared to be a mother right now. She’s too young.”

“Are you gonna be Daddy or what then?”

He shrugged, reaching out to rub on Victoria’s little head. He wanted to hold her again but wouldn’t take her from Link; he looked so peaceful holding her and he didn’t want to break that. “I really don’t know. I mean, we’re not gonna hide that she’s adopted; she would better understand why she doesn’t live with her mama. But, I’m not gonna be Daddy. I like Papa Rhett or just Papa.”

They watched Link feed and burp Victoria, seeing the deep love he already had for her. He wasn’t so tightly wound around her fingers as Rhett, but it was a close thing. Every time she cooed at him, he wanted to give her the world and universe in a pretty little pink box and pink bow.

Link stood when he saw it was time for him to start getting dressed and ready, following Rhett down the hall to his own dressing room. Stevie followed, carrying the diaper bag neither remembered again.

Rhett sat with Victoria while Link dressed; his clothes were like Rhett’s; a black bodysuit over black leggings. But the mankini he was given was bright yellow; blinding bright yellow. He got into his outfit more easily than Rhett, already knowing the secrets to getting all of it on without much struggle.

Feeling that nagging pain of grief and loss creeping up again and threatening to break his good mood; Link sat straddling Rhett in his chair, sighing and rubbing his hands on the spandex and polyester bodysuit. Rhett tilted Link’s chin down, tugging him in for a soft kiss; both being careful not to squish Victoria between them.

“You’re safe here, my love,” he whispered softly, for both Link and the baby; free arm wrapping around Link’s hips. “I got you.”

Link let out a slow, deep breath; leaning on Rhett’s other shoulder; tucking to hide his face in Rhett’s neck to let himself crumble. He wept quietly, comforted by the soft words from his lover; forcing his attention to focus on Rhett’s gentle touch on his body and his soft voice that often turned Link’s knees weak.

Even now Link was fighting the urge to work his hips on Rhett’s lap. He couldn’t though, it was too inappropriate and Rhett would never go for a romp so close to everyone going about their business.

Rhett gave Victoria to Chase when he came to tell them how long they had until they were needed on set; seeing that Link needed his full attention; telling Chase to lock the door on his way out. Link fidgeted, not knowing what Rhett was up to now but knowing one of them was going to get hurt somehow.

He reached down, groping between Link’s spread thighs searching for the button closure in the crotch of the bodysuit. He wanted his hands on Link nearly as bad as Link needed to be touched. He should have suspected Link would enjoy the sight of him in the spandex.

Link continued to squirm and grind on Rhett’s lap, gasping softly when Rhett’s hand wrapped around him finally; he got impatient with the leggings and tore a hole to free Link from the confines, having to use spit for a smoother glide. They would put lube in the dressing rooms after this, Rhett was enjoying watching Link wiggle around and struggling to stay quiet.

“Yeah,” Link huffed, thrusting into Rhett’s skilled strokes. He wanted more though, the danger of being caught urging him to take that risk he would normally never consider. He took Rhett’s hand and wrapped it around to his ass, panting.

Rhett smiled and tightened his hand around Link, making him squirm and whimper. “We don’t have any real lube, otherwise I’d already have you bent over and fucking you so good.”

At lunch he was going on an unplanned shopping trip to the pharmacy close by; not wanting to be without it again.

When Rhett’s hand wrapped around the head and squeezed gently, Link’s back stiffened but he convulsed and thrashed; riding the long overdue orgasm; letting out an unmistakable needy whimper.

He collapsed on Rhett’s chest with a groan, still jerking and riding the high; twitching with little aftershocks. Rhett chuckled and snapped the bodysuit closed and tried to fix everything so Link wouldn’t be so easily seen through the somewhat sheer fabric.

Rhett didn’t care that Link made a mess of their clothes, and didn’t have any intention of cleaning it off before they started recording the day’s episode.


	28. Chapter 28

Rhett came home with a load of groceries, sighing as he passed through and found Link still burrowed in a blanket on the couch like he had been spending his days since their break started. He fell into another depressive episode, unable to use work as a way of distraction from everything. He moved on autopilot again, just going through the motions to get through the day.

Rhett took the groceries to the kitchen and made quick work of putting everything away and readying meats for dinner then went to sit with Link; settling into the corner of the new sectional couch and opening his arms readily as Link leaned into his side.

“What’s on TV?” he asked, knowing Link wasn’t paying any attention to the screen; he wouldn’t be caught dead watching The View on a normal day.

“Game,” Link mumbled.

Rhett nodded, pecking a kiss on Link’s head. “Who’s winning?”

Link shrugged. “Tar Heels.”

“Who’re they playing, I can’t tell.”

“Tar Heels.”

He smiled in Link’s hair, huffing a little laugh. “Tar Heels vs Tar Heels. That’s a wild game, playing themselves. When did Joy Behar join our boys?”

Link shrugged, not listening close enough to catch on. “Boys are downstairs, Chase is teaching them to shoot pool.”

Rhett picked up the forgotten remote and flipped through a few channels before finding a movie he knew Link would try to pay attention to; squirming to get comfortable as Link laid down with his head on a pillow in Rhett’s lap.

Rhett held his love close and snug. He knew Link was in a horrible place if he wasn’t chattering endlessly; and truthfully he missed the rambling. He missed Link’s unashamed silliness. He missed his dearest love most of all.

Jade jumped up and curled up under Link’s chin, nosing at him until he freed a hand and pet on her. Barbara laid herself on the free space on Rhett’s lap beside the pillow, nose pressed in Link’s hair.

Their pets definitely tuned in to Link’s moods and they would come try to comfort him.

Rhett couldn’t help smiling as he pet on Barbara, watching her nosing on Link’s head. He was glad their pets were so lovable and they seemed like they were capable of actual emotions.

A loud clatter of pool balls and something glass breaking came up from the rec room. Rhett perked a little bit, hearing the boys going on about Shepard accidentally breaking one of Link’s silly decorative knick knacks he put up. He didn’t worry, Chase was down with them and he would have definitely stopped the playing to clean up the glass; he needed to find a woman; one around his own age; to eventually settle down with someone and have a kid.

Chase was great with the boys, he needed to become a dad.

After a couple minutes Chase came up with the broken pieces of glass to throw away in the kitchen trash can.

“Boys behaving?”

“Yeah, they’re both having a lot of fun actually and really seem like they want to learn how to play. Shep’s learning pretty good.”

Rhett nodded, reaching to stop Chase as he came back through to go downstairs. “Hey, really; thanks for helping us so much. We couldn’t do this on our own. You’re seriously great.”

Chase tried to be nonchalant about that but he always felt a little bit of warm happiness at compliments and such. He just hoped he didn’t blush again, going back to watch over the boys. Rhett held Link again, scratching idly on Link’s head when Barbara moved out of his reach.

#####

Link woke in bed, feeling a smaller body behind him that definitely wasn’t Rhett curled up on his back. He squinted in the dark, looking up over the curly head of hair; just able to make out Rhett on the other side of the bed.

Unable to see, he reached blindly for his glasses and dimmed his bedside lamp; looking again to see Shepard curled up in the middle spot, Rhett’s right arm clutched tight even in his sleep. Link smiled when he saw Shepard’s hand held in Rhett’s.

He got out of bed quietly and went to use the bathroom then stepped out to check on Lando and Victoria. He found Lando fast asleep in his room, snoring a little too loud. Concerned, he rolled Lando to reposition him and fussed over him for a moment then left to check on Victoria in the new nursery. He saw she was awake and squirming a little bit, fussing quietly.

Link couldn’t help smiling as he scooped her up gently to change her diaper and take her downstairs for a fresh bottle. When she had a dry diaper and warm socks on her chilly feet, Link took her down to the kitchen. While the water warmed, he rocked Victoria gently; nuzzling and kissing on her head.

He adored his Angelface and she could always help him smile, help him with his grief. He wasn’t trying to replace Lily or diminish her memory; but he did have to try and get on with his life. He had other children he was responsible for.

With a fresh bottle ready, Link took Victoria to sit with her in the living room; not expecting to find Rhett already in the recliner with Shepard in his arms, holding his boy close and snug. Link settled down on the couch to feed Victoria.

“What’s wrong?”

Rhett sighed and shook his head, holding Shepard a little tighter. “He woke up with a bad headache. I’m gonna see if I can take him as a walk-in when his doc opens up. I think it’s migraines, but I want to make sure. Don’t want to be one of  _ those _ dads but, you know.”

“I mean, it’s a valid worry and I’m not gonna dog you for it. The fact that you  _ want _ to take him in and get looked at; you worry so much about being a good dad that you’re not realizing that you already are an amazing father. Your boys have everything they need and you try to get some of their wants. You give my boys the same love and don’t treat them any different. I still wanna let you adopt them, too.”

“Well, we’d have to make things more official to do that.”

“Okay,” Link snorted and shrugged.

“Tomorrow after I get home if I get to take Shep in to be checked out?”

“Courthouse or City Hall?”

“Does it matter?”

Link shrugged again. “I don’t actually know. I mean, if you want we can plan something a little bit more extravagant. Nothing’s stopping us.”

Rhett nodded thoughtfully, absently kissing Shepard’s head. “True,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “It’d be nice. Invite everyone. Mom would actually like it ‘cause when she offered to help Jessie with things, Jessie was kinda rude to her. She had some good ideas and we’ll need help.”

Link chuckled quietly, pecking Victoria’s head again; giving her a little nuzzle.

“Alright, we’ll plan a big fancy to do and have fun. But, an open bar is definitely gonna be needed.”

Link smiled. “So what, are we officially engaged now then?”

Rhett shrugged. “I guess. If you wanna put something like that to describe us, nothing wrong with it.”

“God, it’s so much easier doing this stuff now. Before it was immediately just so stressful and nerve wracking. Everything had to be absolutely perfect for Christy’s parents; they chose everything. I wasn’t involved at all.”

“Just one minor suggestion,” Link nodded, putting Victoria up on his shoulder to burp her. “Rustic barn venue.”

That made Link smile true. “You and your wood. I like it.”

Rhett just grinned big, holding Shepard snug. He was worried about Shepard and the developing headaches, but now he had an engagement to announce and a wedding he was actually looking forward to and wanted.

He felt strangely giddy and fuzzy. He liked the feeling.


	29. Chapter 29

Another full day of recording was scheduled, doing a few episodes to save some time since for a couple they would have a time to wait to finish. Rhett watched Link going through the motions, he wasn’t his usual hyper self; he didn’t ramble as much and he safely used a knife.

Rhett knew Link was having a bad day then and he wanted to do something to cheer him up. He just didn’t know how to do that, other than bringing out their growing binder of plans for their summer wedding. They were hoping for next year but they needed to start arrangements and plans now.

Link glanced at the binder for just a moment, sitting with his chin in his hand; not wearing his glasses, they got broken by a mishap and he was just waiting for Stevie to return from an eye clinic that agreed to fix them for him. Not recognizing the binder, he continued to roll a pencil back and forth.

The noise wasn’t loud or annoying, but the repetitive motion almost distracted Rhett from his list of possible places they could rent for the wedding. He had to call owners and negotiate a deal.

With a sigh, Rhett lifted his feet up to rest on the desk; glancing up to see Shepard coming around the corner looking for him. When Shepard saw they weren’t recording anything he stepped over to Rhett and climbed up on his lap, leaning against Rhett with a soft breath and covering his eyes. He had another headache from concentrating and squinting at the laptop screen for too long doing school work.

“Hey, Buddy,” Rhett whispered softly, putting his phone down to cover Shepard’s exposed ear away from the noise of the crew setting up around them. “Feeling crappy again?”

Shepard nodded, pulling the jacket hood over his head and eyes; hands moving to hold onto Rhett’s arm. Rhett held him tighter, kissing his covered head; rocking him slowly. He was unaware that Chase was sitting off to the side with a little camera, wanting to add the quiet moments Rhett and Link had with their kids to the picture video all of the crew was still working on. He could use stills from the video of him and Shepard.

Now it was going to be a wedding gift for their friends.

Link sat up when Lincoln came through and gave Victoria to him. He wasn’t so public in his like for the baby, but at home Lincoln was softer with her and more gentle. Right now, he was in a mood; grabbing a chair and plopping down with a huff.

Link smiled, just able to make out Veronica’s little form in his arm, giving her head a kiss then squinting over at Lincoln. “What’s wrong with you?”

He shrugged, refreshing his text messages again and seeing nothing new had come in since he last checked ten minutes ago. 

“Just this crazy girl. She’s obsessed with me and won’t leave me alone. I’ve told her so many friggin times I  _ don’t _ like her but she doesn’t listen. She got my number and blew up my phone with texts, I blocked her but she texted from someone else’s phone. Now I’m paranoid. She doesn’t have a lot of friends but, she’s a real freak show.”

“Do I need to speak with her parents?”

Lincoln sighed, lifting his feet and bending his knees over Link’s lap; chewing anxiously on his hoodie collar. “It won’t help. She won’t listen to them and they won’t do anything to stop her. I think they’re sketchy. Probably do drugs. I dunno.”

“I’ll see what I can do when we’re done here. Hell, we can put out a video of you saying you’re not interested publicly. She can’t ignore that, I don’t think.”

Lincoln just scoffed, slouching down in the chair.

#####

Filming had to stop earlier than expected when Shepard’s migraine didn’t alleviate with his meds. Rhett had to get him home and in bed. Everyone agreed ending early was for the best, nobody wanted Shepard to have to stay at the studio when he didn’t feel good.

Rhett was just glad the problem was migraines that could be controlled by meds; not anything major that required surgery.

When they finally pulled up the driveway and Rhett parked in the garage, Link got out with Lincoln and Lando; ducking into the back seat to get Victoria out of the carseat. Rhett opened Shepard’s door and started to pick him up to carry him inside, knowing he was in too much pain when he saw Shepard’s tears.

He sighed, wiping Shepard’s cheeks gently before picking him up; Shepard hugged around Rhett’s shoulders and middle, groaning quietly, tucking to hide his face.

Rhett came in with Shepard, groaning when he was ambushed and blinded by a bright camera light in his face. “Jesus Junior, lay off the light,” he grumbled at Lincoln, herding him back out of his way. “You know Shep can’t handle bright right now.”

Lincoln guffawed at him, following him with the camera. “It’s new, Dad said try it out.”

Rhett sighed, trying to gently put Shepard down and not cause him anymore pain; taking Shepard’s shoes and tugging his jeans off, covering him. He leaned down and kissed Shepard’s head for a few beats; sighing.

“I love you, Buddy,” he whispered softly before standing straight and stepping out. He groaned and raised a hand to block the bright light again, huffing at Lincoln. “Come on, Lincoln; seriously quit with the light.”

“You should be used to it by now. Come on, we can make videos about home life.”

Rhett just huffed and shook his head, taking off his boots and putting them by the door; Link hated shoes on the carpet after he learned about all the disgusting and germy things shoes tracked inside. He folded down into his recliner with a tired groan, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

He grinned a little bit when he was roused by Link getting in his lap, laying against him with a quiet huff; raising his arm to hold Victoria on his chest beside Link for a nap. He held the two snug, reaching up to scratch lightly on Link’s back to help him calm down again.

Link took off his glasses and set them aside, pressing his face on Rhett’s neck; cooing a little happy noise and giving him a nuzzle and kiss. He obviously had taken his meds already, probably a while ago according to his happier demeanor. Rhett hated that Link had to rely on meds to help his mood swings but he was glad something seemed to be helping him make an attempt to even out again.

#####

More recording and episodes filled the rest of the week. Rhett had to leave Shepard at home with Izzy volunteering to watch over him while she did her schooling and put in job applications. Link’s moods continued to yo-yo but he was still new on his meds so Rhett expected it and was ready for mood swings.

He wasn’t ready for Link to get almost more manic though. Manic Link combined with ADHD Link; Rhett worried that someone was going to end up being hurt and hoped that everyone observed the change and was aware to be more careful giving Link everything needed for their videos.

During a break to reset lights, Rhett called Izzy to check on her and Shepard; glad to hear that Shepard managed to eat lunch and was now on the couch burritoed in a soft blanket with Barbara and Jade laying with him. He checked on Lando, Lincoln, and Victoria in the office with David tasked to supervise them. He couldn’t hold back his smile when he found David pacing with the baby, stepping up and kissing on her head then looking at the boys’ laptops to check on their daily work.

Satisfied that everyone was fine and the boys weren’t bickering, he went back to sit with Link; finding Link now wandering the set and Chase going after him like a parent chasing an overly hyper toddler let loose in a mall.

He shook his head and sighed at his bouncing love, stepping up to help Chase corral and settle Link into a seat so they could finish a few videos to upload.


	30. Chapter 30

Rhett always said he didn’t know his capacity and ability to give love until his first son was born. He didn’t know that love could grow deeper and stronger until his second son. Sure he had plenty of love to receive and give before, you’d just have to ask Link what Rhett’s love was like to receive. He always loved deeply and with every good thing inside his gentle soul.

Now that they let the world know their love for each other, Rhett’s love grew; extending to his adopting sons and infant granddaughter. He still wasn’t used to being a grandpa barely into his forties, but he had another baby to love and help grow into the world.

Watching a full grown, 6’7”, forty-something year old man fold himself down on the floor and be ridiculously silly fawning over Victoria or when the boys dragged him down to the rec room to play; Link knew they made the right decision to finally come out.

On his better days, Link could take himself down to the basement with them and sometimes join in a video game or get them to play a silly board game together. He and Rhett took turns with Victoria while everyone played, both effortlessly working together to care for her needs. Link usually gave her a bottle, and could easily handle wet diapers. But Rhett had to do burping and messy diaper changes, he had the stronger stomach for a messy baby.

Sometimes Lincoln joined them for a game, but he mostly hung out in the rec room with a friend or two; sometimes they would play on their instruments, sometimes they would all just sit around on phones.

Rhett came back down after answering the doorbell, leading Alice behind him and pausing to turn down Lincoln’s amp a couple notches so they could hear each other across the room. As he sat down beside Link again and raised his arm to let Shepard lean into his side, Rhett could almost choke on the tension he felt rise out of Chase; who had come over bored and his other adult friends all off doing their own tasks for the day.

Chase was expectedly uncomfortable around Alice now, and he couldn’t help be suspicious of her still not showing a bump despite claiming to be pregnant. He couldn’t avoid one or two words with her at work, sometimes they just had to speak to each other but he was at least civil there.

In the privacy of a residence, he didn’t have to say anything to anyone if he didn’t want to talk.

Alice sat down at the end of the long couch, letting out a slight huff. Link bristled a little bit at the annoyed sound, but focused himself on helping Lando navigate a difficult level in the game. Beside him Rhett helped Shepard, choosing to ignore the annoyance Alice felt.

“So, what’s up?” he asked.

“Just bored,” she sighed, lying almost too easily. She only stopped in after seeing Chase’s car at the curb; not ready for their fling to come to an end. “I got a call from Mom last night, Charlie. She really would like you to call her.”

Link couldn’t hold back the snort that came out at the use of his first name. He hated being called any variation of Charles among friends and family. “Why does your mother want me to call her?” he replied. “I don’t even know her name.”

“No, Momma Sue. Your mom.”

“Yeah, no. Not happening. And, since when do you call her Mom or anything?”

Alice shrugged, sitting on her hip slightly to perk her ass up a little more toward Chase. “She said I could when I talked to her, apparently she misses hearing it. I told her I couldn’t make you call but I’d send the message along to you.”

Link scoffed, squirming in an attempt to push away the anger he felt creeping up slowly. “I can’t wait to never speak to her again. I meant it when I said to act like I’m dead. She just wants to spout scripture and bullshit at me anyways.”

“If you want, I’ll call her later and remind her about that.” Rhett offered, his free hand moving to hold Link’s thigh after giving the controller to Shepard again, getting him past a hard section in the level. He felt Link relax and felt the tension he didn’t know he held ease away a little bit.

Link scoffed again and shook his head. “It won’t help anything, you know that. She’s gonna always be like that, if she wanted to change she would have. Your family changed their views when you told them; because they actually love you unconditionally. Sue loves her religion unconditionally.”

“Cole told me Mom and Dad switched to an inclusive church. They didn’t even fuss when he stopped going altogether. Said he couldn’t believe in a god who would let his followers act the way they do toward other people.”

He just shrugged and leaned on Rhett’s shoulder, holding Rhett’s hand captive between his thighs.

#####

In the following weeks Mythical saw an increase in views on their videos and subscribers. They still found gifts left outside and someone kept upkeep on a memorial for Lily in a little weather protected area outside. It comforted Link knowing their fans cared so much about their lives and families that they too felt the hurt of Lily’s absence.

The yoga/mankini episode was an instant fan favorite; the comments were mostly comical about the awful clothing choice, and expectedly and probably most embarrassing for Link; some of the comments were about the outlines he had tried to avoid.

Rhett was an ass for ripping a hole in his leggings; forcing Link to have to stuff back into the body suit and mankini awkwardly. He almost had a falling out moment on camera but Rhett was quick to shield him before the buttons unsnapped. Link’s cackling at his awful luck had him stuck on his back unable to do anything.

The poor yoga instructor could only watch and cover her embarrassed smile as Rhett fixed Link’s clothes properly.

The video was probably Link’s favorite of the season. He had fun and forgot about his heartache for a little bit, and he got to act like a kid with Rhett.

Link stepped away from the easel in the middle of the games set, reaching for his water; settling to sit and watch Rhett take his turn in the drawing game they were playing with a few crew members for an episode. Rhett was trying to draw the under view of an elephant.

Expectedly, Rhett’s drawing immediately looked phallic; and it was worse as Rhett drew a couple ridges on the trunk. But when he started detailing the ears, the intent was a little more clear. They were supposed to  _ ‘accidentally’ _ make the image look naughty at first, it was an adultier version of Charades that Link caught Lincoln and his friends playing.

“Alright, it’s an elephant undercarriage,” Link chuckled after smacking his buzzer. He had to guess before Rhett actually drew something phallic on purpose.

He gained three points for himself and Rhett against Chase and David. Rhett put the drawing aside with Link’s, leaving a clean sheet for David, then stepped over to where Link stood out of the way; giving his love a congratulatory kiss before taking Link into his arms and holding him close. They were a little more affectionate on camera as they got more comfortable with everyone knowing their relationship.

Link turned his head on Rhett’s shoulder, grinning wide, and met him for another kiss; this one meant to not be caught on camera.

Rhett nuzzled on Link’s temple, tucking in to whisper to him and not be picked up too much by their mic packs. “That picture is for you, my love. A preview of what you’ll see later tonight.”

The laugh that belted out of Link had Rhett snickering on his shoulder and holding him tighter. It was a sound Rhett loved to hear.

A camera moved to capture the two lovers, catching them in another kiss.

Not realizing they were being recorded, Link turned in Rhett’s hold and hugged around his waist; taking a few more kisses and almost giggling at the tickle on his neck from Rhett’s beard as Rhett’s kisses moved on his face. When Rhett’s hand groped on Link’s ass and gave him a squeeze, the crew member controlling the camera turned away quickly.

“Gods I love you. So much.” Rhett mumbled with his kisses, holding Link closer and hugging him tighter; Link relaxed more against Rhett’s stronger body, inhaling the deep, comforting, musky scent that he would know as his love anywhere.

Now with Link melted completely and that dopey little grin was back, Rhett felt more soothed and relaxed; holding his dear love close and safe; forgetting about the game, everything, and everyone around them.


	31. Chapter 31

The first Monday after their short break was supposed to be like every other Monday previous at Mythical Entertainment. But, with the added stress of Link being in a foul mood after spending the weekend dodging calls from Sue, and the fact that Mondays were usually tense in general; everyone seemed a little on edge with each other.

There weren't any fights or too heated words spewn out, but everyone just felt that niggling little itch that today was going to be hell. Nobody expected they were all right in that feeling.

During a reset break on the main set, while Rhett had Link distracted with their wedding binder, the crew was surprised by a disruption. The local police came in with a few official looking people and four burly men dressed in hospital scrubs.

The lead officer called for the room’s attention loudly, getting everyone to stop their tasks and look up at her. As she called for Link, Sue came in with another official looking man. Link sat unable to move when he spotted Sue, immediately grabbing for Rhett’s hand nervous and afraid.

“Which one of you is Charles?” she asked stepping up to the desk, one hand on her pepper spray and the other hovering over her stun gun.

“I am, why?” Link responded, holding tighter to Rhett’s hand; afraid that she was going to tase and pepper spray Rhett like her fellow officers did months ago; and got away with it unpunished.

Without answering the officer gestured to two of the behemoth men in scrubs. Rhett was on his feet and hauling Link up, shoving Link behind him quickly; backing up to a wall so nobody could come up behind them and snatch Link from him.

“Whoa, hold on; what’s going on?” he asked as a few of the crew stepped up to help protect Link. Rhett had at least five inches on both of the men confronting him, but their muscles were steroidily bigger. He didn’t want to fight anyone with muscles that big, but if his love was harmed in any way, he just might lose his temper.

A suited woman stepped up, arms crossed and a sneer plastered on her botox stretched face. “We’re from Glendell Psychiatric Hospital from Raleigh, North Carolina. We have an order to commit Charles Neal for psychiatric care; it seems his sinful lifestyle is concerning to his mother and she would like him to get help.”

Link scoffed and scowled over Rhett’s shoulder at Sue. “Fuck you. I’m not going anywhere and I’m not changing a goddamn thing about my life for you anymore. If you can’t accept that I’m gay, you can go fuck off with everyone else who hates me.”

Sue stepped up, bowing up to Rhett, a sad attempt to intimidate him and Link to obedience. Rhett nearly snarled and nudged Link behind him again, feeling his resolve to not explode slowly fading away.

Stevie got between Rhett and Sue, not so politely pushing her back a few steps into David who caught instinctively before she fell, keeping her on her feet.

“You’re all going to have to leave,” she told the intruding group, a too sweet smile on her face and in her tone. Rhett relaxed a little bit, Stevie could fight hard for someone he saw as so short and thin. He would pay to watch her fight Sue, or even have a friendly match with Link and himself.

“You’re not welcome here anymore and you know that,” she told Sue, stepping closer as Sue started to back off nervously.

To his left, Rhett saw Chase and two new interns all blocking one of the roid behemoths. Chase had a thick, hard wood baseball bat lifted and ready. John beside him had an aluminum bat, and last Alexandria had the taser stick buzzing threateningly in her hand.

“We have court orders, Sir,” one of the suits told Rhett, almost shoving the papers into his mouth she got so close to his face.

Another intruder came in and when Link heard the new voice bellowing, he sighed and calmed; holding onto Rhett’s arms, pressing his forehead between Rhett’s shoulders relieved to have the cavalry arriving to help.

Charles’ garbled speech couldn’t be easily understood, but the way he was gesturing and going red in the face; almost toe to toe with Sue shouting at her most viciously, the crew understood he was viciously angry.

Rhett didn’t have too much time to relax, one behemoth he hadn’t seen coming around to his right made a lunge for him and Link. He reacted quickly though, grabbing back around Link’s hips and lifting him as he kicked the larger man’s stomach as hard as he could; shoving Link back against another wall, using the corner so he could see left and right.

Link didn’t like being manhandled so easily and being shoved here and there was a little too rough. But he would rather Rhett do whatever necessary to keep him from being hurt. He reached and found the claps keeping together the two wall sections of their set and yanked the sections apart, almost stumbling as he ran for a ladder on the wall leading up to some of their storage areas.

His concern now was their sons in the office. He could get back down to them if he was careful navigating and running quickly; but he had a lot of running to do before he reached the section where he could come down from the roof access.

It was a good thing he grew up learning how to avoid capture.

Rhett let Link disappear without following him, he would keep focus in the studio. He snatched up a chair and attacked when officers tried to jump in and subdue everyone. The Mythical crew had them outnumbered once word got around to the offices that help was needed in the studio. Rhett had one target locked in his sights as he fought through to her, everything was focused on getting to Sue and taking her out as a threat to Link.

Soon groans started echoing, gagging and coughing followed the awful sting of high powered pepper spray filling the studio. Rhett struggled to see through the pain, receiving an eyeful at close range. It only angered him more and drove him harder to get to Sue. He didn’t know who he was punching on his way, he may have bashed Chase or even David with the chair before he finally had Sue close enough.

The startled shout that came from Sue felt like velvet to Rhett’s ears; giving him a sort of out of body feeling. Like he was in control of his body, but he wasn’t the one making him move forward as he raised the chair again; almost literally seeing a red film in front of his eyes.

#####

Link woke with a groan, cringing at the antiseptic smell in the air as he squinted his eyes open and looked around.

“Rhett?” he asked the bright white room. “What happened?”

He tried to sit up but was quickly stopped, then he noticed his arms were held by thick straps anchored to bed rails.

“The hell?” he mumbled, light headed and dizzy again. He tried once more to sit up and grunted when he was stopped; next he tried to use his legs to heft himself up, but found he was strapped down totally, just able to see straps across his chest under a blanket.

Panic slowly started to set in and he looked around the too white room, it was getting brighter and he felt like he was in the heat of the sun.

The brighter the light got, the hotter the heat rose. Link struggled against the binds holding him down; he had to get away from the hot sun getting closer and closer. He had to wake up from this nightmare and he would be held safe again.

Suddenly Rhett’s smiling face popped up in Link’s mind, instantly calming Link and soothing the burn as Rhett’s touch washed over him.

A group of orderlies and security guards met the hospital van, they grabbed hold of the gurney Link was strapped to for transporting him to the psychiatric hospital in Raleigh from L.A. Link laid heavily sedated and helpless, the only noises he could produce were the occasional groans as he was jostled about.

Deep in his clouded, drugged mind, he laid safe and secure; back home with Rhett holding him again. Everything felt peaceful and soft with Rhett. Link didn’t feel any fear through the fog. Everything was perfect just as long as Rhett held him.

#####

Once again Rhett left the county jail, eyes still stinging and new taser burns littering his body. That pain didn’t register though; the pain of having Link snatched away, possibly illegally abducted and taken to a mental hospital all the way across the country. Rhett was ready for bloodshed.

He just needed to get a group together and plan a rescue mission. He was not going to let those religious nutjobs hurt his precious love.


	32. Chapter 32

Three days after Link was forcefully taken to the psychiatric hospital he was released into the care of one of the roughest straight camps in the country. Located in Utah, closer to home than he had been in Raleigh but still too far away from Rhett.

Link spent the first week defying the camp employees, refusing to leave the room he was put in, refused to speak to anyone; including the other ‘campers’, he refused to eat anything. So, he was taken out of the room and put into a cramped closet with only a mail slot in the door to receive food and drink; which only consisted of two bread rolls and tepid tap water.

He didn’t mind the solitary confinement, it was quiet and dark.

Every two hours, day and night, he was taken from the closet for conversion therapy. But, he didn’t care how many jolts he received, didn’t care how hard he was punched for being uncooperative, he didn’t obey the commands shouted at him by the bible thumping evangelical owner of the camp.

He wasn’t going to give up and turn away from Rhett and their lives together. He loved and cherished Rhett too much to give in and change who he was.

Back home, Rhett was busy trying to find Link. He sent out a video to their fans and told what happened to Link and that he was looking for him; he just needed their help to find his precious lover. He recorded for the podcast telling the same, hoping if he put the message out on all their channels and outlets, more people would respond and he would find Link.

Fan response was overwhelming, Rhett never would have expected the amount of anger and support the fans showed for the situation; everyone was livid that Link was abducted and forced into the straight camp.

More than one hundred fans showed up at the studio, not altogether to overcrowd Mythical. Rhett and crew met with every one of them hoping someone knew something. Everyone offered to help Rhett rescue Link when he was finally found, not knowing what they could do to help but all of them could see how deeply Link’s absence devastated and hurt Rhett.

Jim and Cole came back to California to help Rhett and some of the crew enlisted their friends and family as well.

#####

Rhett and the boys returned home after another exhausting day at the studio. He felt dead on his feet as he got Victoria out of her carseat to take her inside. He didn’t even hear Lincoln getting mad at Lando and Shepard for being chatty together. He just couldn’t focus on anything, too tired and broken. He sat on the couch to change Victoria’s messy diaper and try to get her down for a nap.

When she had a clean diaper, Rhett made himself comfortable and gave her a bottle; lifting the footrest on the end section of the couch, reclining back slightly to take pressure off his aching back. He would just put Victoria on his chest to nap, not wanting to take her all the way upstairs to her crib.

Shepard and Lando came to sit beside him, Lando wanted to watch a movie and Shepard just wanted to be with Rhett while he played with his phone. Rhett still felt the fuzzy warmth of love when the boys were close; happy that Shepard still wanted to even talk to him. Happy that Shepard still wanted to be anywhere near him.

After Victoria was done with the bottle, Rhett settled her against his chest; gently patting and rubbing her back, his eyes closing. He needed to get some rest, he felt he was running himself too thin and stretching himself too far trying to find and rescue his lover.

Sleeping at night, alone in that big bed, Rhett was plagued with nightmares and spent more time restlessly tossing and turning.

#####

A couple hours later Chase and Stevie came in; both carrying a stack of papers. Chase made flyers to distribute telling what happened and that they were searching for Link. His plan was to send out flyers to fans out of state to help distribute all across the country; knowing the farther they got word out, the better chance of finding Link and bringing him back home.

Stevie had information on every registered straight camp she could find.

Stevie put her stack of papers down and bent to gently rouse Rhett awake; feeling guilty when Rhett startled awake with a soft gasp and held Victoria a little more firmly, waking her.

“Hey,” Stevie whispered when Rhett realized he wasn’t in danger, offering to take Victoria to hold so he could sit up and they could discuss plans. “I already have David with a list calling places. Some of them refuse to say if Link’s there, some say he’s not.”

Rhett let out a soft huff, shaking his head. The window caught his attention and he stared outside, trying to keep his grief and heartache from showing. He just wanted Link back home, safe and in his arms again, but the more time that passed without his precious love; the more thoughts of eventually finding him dead or converted came barrelling into his head.

“Is it too much to ask for him to just be back home where he belongs?” he grumbled, turning back to Stevie and Chase; more angry that he again had tears welling in his eyes and they saw him becoming emotional. He didn’t want them to start thinking he was weak just because being without his one true love was hurting more than anything that hurt him before.

“We’ll find him, I swear,” Stevie soothed, taking his hand tight. Rhett snuffled and pulled his knees up, ducking his head down into his arm to hide his tears. “We’ll have so many people out looking for him; and we’re going to send out flyers all over the country, hell even up into Canada. He’s coming back home come hell or high water; we’re not gonna give up until he’s back right here beside you again. I swear on my soul, we’ll bring him home to you.”

Chase was stunned for a moment when Rhett leaned away from Stevie and into him, but managed to awkwardly hug Rhett and hold him as he broke down again. He looked over at Stevie, seeing she was unsure how to react as well. She scooted closer, curling her legs up and tucking in behind Rhett; putting Victoria in her left arm to lean on Rhett carefully, rubbing his back and shushing him, comforting him like her mother did for her when she was little.

“Rhett, hunny, listen alright? I so swear on everything, we’re gonna find Link and bring him back home. I know it’s hurting so so bad right now and everything feels hopeless, but we have so many people who have stepped up ready to fight for you and help Link. We’re gonna find him, I swear.”

“People are killed in those camps,” Rhett choked out, clinging to Chase tight. “I know, I’ve seen so many reports of those assholes being so violent and torture them so much they just give up and die.”

“But, Link’s strong,” Chase told him, adjusting his hold to hold Rhett comfortably. “You know he’s a fighter; he can survive and make it until we rescue him. I’ve already sent out thousands of flyers, I got my friends and their friends passing them out, too. It won’t be too much longer, once they go nationwide. We’ll definitely get picked up by news outlets and that’ll help us so much more. He won’t let them murder him. He’s too stubborn.”

“I just want him to come home. I love him so much and can’t do this without him. I don’t wanna live without him. I need him so much for everything; I gotta hold him and protect him from that bitch. I just wanna fucking kill her, drive a knife down her throat and tear her to pieces. I want her fucking head.”

“We’ll have to be really careful, but I think we can get it for you somehow. She certainly doesn’t deserve to have her cushy life for what she’s done to Link. She shoulda lost everything the moment she disowned him. I personally wanna see her caged and tortured for the rest of her life; but, that’s just me. I’m morbid sometimes.”

“There’s always the dark web,” Chase put in with a shrug, reaching for the tissues on the coffee table. “We can find a hitman or something. It’ll be expensive but something tells me that won’t matter for shit right now.”

Rhett spoke up before Stevie could protest and knock a little bit of sense into Chase. “Do it. I’m so fucking serious, I want that bitch dead. I don’t care how much it costs, I have shit I can sell if I don’t have enough.”

“Okay, think logically for two seconds here, Rhett,” Stevie told him, sitting up to look up at him as he leaned out of Chase’s hold. “People who hire hitmen always get caught and thrown in jail. What good would it do when we get Link home and you’re in prison?”

“I’m just financing, I’m not contacting anyone directly.”

She scoffed at him, smacking his arm frustrated. “So you’ll still be caught ‘cause you’re involved; do you really wanna send Chase to jail for the rest of his life? Look at him, he’s a fluffy cub; he’ll be some big bear’s little bitch in prison whether he wants to be or not. You can’t do that to him, he’s too precious.”

Rhett sat up and turned to Chase with a huff. “Would you be willing to get ass rammed daily to bring Link home to me?” He barely felt when Stevie popped him upside his head with a scoff.

Chase chuckled, not knowing how to respond. He wanted to get Link home just like everyone else, and he was willing to help find a hitman to take care of Sue. But, he didn’t like the idea of going to jail any more than the horror picture Stevie painted in his mind.

“I’ll just lead the way from the shadows, I won’t leave a paper trail for cops.”

He didn’t believe his own words, but he had to say something to satisfy Rhett and hope that Stevie could somehow talk some sense into him.

Rhett nodded, scrubbing at his eyes; frustrated by more tears flowing. “Just, whatever needs to be done to bring Link home,” he pleaded, putting his head back and closing his eyes against the tears he couldn’t fight.


	33. Chapter 33

Link made his move on a Tuesday, escaping the closet through a few loose boards in the back wall; not eating got him underweight and thin enough to fit through the snug space between the walls of the main building. But, not eating also made him tire easily and noticeably weakened his body.

That wasn’t important though. His only thought as he made it outside and into a laundry van leaving the camp, was getting home to Rhett and their sons. As he laid curled under the dirty sheets, he slipped into a peaceful mind that allowed him to feel Rhett’s strong arms around him again. He was going to make it back home no matter what.

Getting out of the cloth hamper was a little tricky, he could hear the hum of activity and machinery at the prison laundry where the camp used the services, but he wouldn’t be doing this part on his own. He had a couple on the inside who volunteered at the laundry who had been previous victims of the camp. They readily agreed to help him escape when one of the two men had been tasked with bringing Link a tray of bread and water a few weeks ago, the camp was understaffed at the time.

They spoke briefly and he was given the offer of help. Apparently the couple regularly assisted in escaping the camp.

When the hamper stopped rolling and the sounds of the machinery got louder, Link let out a soft breath. Soon he would be on his way back home. Soon he would be home with Rhett where he belonged.

#####

Rhett woke from another horrible dream, gasping awake, arm thrusting out beside him expecting to feel Link’s side of the bed still empty and cold. He had a momentary rush of hope that Link was there and everything had just been a nightmare, but the startled noise he heard in the darkness; that wasn’t his love. Wasn’t his Link.

“Hey, I’m here,” he heard Chase’s quiet voice and slumped defeatedly. “You OK?”

“No.”

Chase turned to face Rhett, squinting in the faint light coming from a street light outside. He felt the bed trembling and could just make out that Rhett’s shoulders shook again. He knew Rhett was hiding in his pillow, unable to hold in his grief.

With a sigh, Chase scooted closer to Rhett and hugged him in snug; hand moving slowly across his back in an attempt to comfort him.

He came to stay with Rhett and the boys for a little while to help Rhett take care of the boys and Victoria. He couldn’t stay home knowing one of his dearest friends was suffering and struggling to make it through the days without Link. He had full confidence that they would find Link and bring him back home, someone had to stay positive through everything. Someone had to hold onto hope for Rhett’s sake.

After a few minutes Rhett was quiet and still again, snuffling softly on Chase’s shoulder. He wasn’t going back to sleep any time soon now; he was usually kept awake by heartache and fear after having nightmares of Link being tortured and murdered.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs; I’ll make some tea or something and we’ll find something to watch.”

Rhett didn’t want to get out of bed, but he also didn’t want to be alone either. He laid considering his options for a minute before turning to roll out of bed, shouting startled; and frightening Chase at the same time; when he looked toward the door and saw a short, little shadow figure. He recognized Lando’s messy bed head hair and let out a groan, turning on his bedside lamp.

Lando stood in the doorway for a minute, still sleep dazed, then let out a strangled little noise and ran to Rhett; he had trouble sleeping without Link home as well. Rhett sighed, relieved that the shadow wasn’t a little hell imp coming to tell him of Link’s demise, and hugged Lando; putting him on his lap.

“Hey, Buddy,” he whispered softly, rocking Lando gently as he broke down and cried on Rhett’s chest; hugging Rhett’s neck. “Did you have a bad dream, too?”

Lando nodded on his shoulder, a sob escaping.

Rhett sighed and hugged him tighter; holding him close and pressing a long kiss on Lando’s head. He sat holding Lando close, letting him cry knowing he just needed to get it out without anyone getting angry or annoyed that he showed emotions, but he had to get out of the bedroom before the imps did come.

Carrying Lando was a little easier than carrying Shepard, but he was still heavy. Rhett knew his back would ache, but at the same time knew that Lando just needed someone to hold him and comfort him. Chase did help support Lando on the way downstairs, behind Rhett one hand on his back and one supporting Rhett’s arms.

When Rhett was settled in his recliner with Lando curled up on his lap under a blanket, Chase gave Rhett the remote before going to the kitchen to start the tea kettle. He looked around the kitchen hoping to find where the coffee grounds were kept. He already knew not to touch Link’s coffee pods in the cabinet and didn’t yet realize Rhett had tea pods as well since he wasn’t going to rifle through the cabinet too much.

He could faintly hear Rhett and Lando talking in the living room when he finally found the pantry, hearing Lando still had tears falling. He was glad that both Rhett and Link were the type of fathers who would never belittle their sons for being upset; his parents had been a little rougher in that area and he now had trouble dealing with emotions whether his own or being around someone else’s.

He was trying to learn though and could more easily handle a friend’s emotional state.

Finally finding the can of coffee, Chase set to work; pouring a cup of juice for Lando as well and throwing together a couple snacks for them to nibble on while watching TV. Lando would probably eventually fall asleep again, but Rhett was awake for the day.

When the tea and coffee were done, Chase carried everything in on a little serving tray; he was sure it was meant for something like a Thanksgiving turkey, but it worked for their needs at the moment. And, when Rhett saw the silver tray; he smiled just a little bit, so it was worth not knowing the proper use of something in the kitchen to see that.

#####

Link folded down into the warmed blanket he was given by his rescuers; they got him out of the prison laundry room without being seen and brought him to their home. He was allowed to shower and loaned a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that just made him look so much thinner. He was welcomed with a hot meal, a bit of chicken noodle soup so his stomach could strengthen again and he could make the journey back home.

The coffee was almost too bitter for his personal taste, but it was warm and familiar; and he was grateful for it. He hadn’t had even crappy coffee for so long, he would lick the filter if invited to it.

“Do you think you can pull up enough to call home and tell whoever you’re safe?”

Talking was going to be an issue for a little while; the torturous treatments he suffered, he screamed until his voice was raw and his throat bled. He could barely rasp anything at the moment, so he cringed a little and gestured to his throat, shaking his head.

Darryl nodded, sitting beside Link on the couch as he picked up the house phone; giving the base to Link so he could punch in the numbers. Head feeling a little heavy, Link leaned carefully on Darryl’s shoulder, he had already been held up and assisted by both Darryl and his husband Richie and Darryl didn’t seem to mind that Link laid his head down on him.

“What’s your name?” Richie asked, sitting across the coffee table in a recliner.

Moving slow and sure, Link signed  _ L I N K. _

Richie nodded, and watched Darryl on the phone.

#####

Back home in California, trying to keep busy with the show and working to find Link, Rhett pulled together a large group he planned to send out of state to search. While everyone was crowded around a map, Rhett felt his phone buzz on the table. He picked it up, but didn’t recognize the Utah phone number.

A sinking feeling of dread dropped on him, his knees gave out and he plopped roughly into his usual chair. He couldn’t get his brain and arms working together enough to answer the call before it hit voicemail; but as he was trying to call the number, it popped up again.

This time he was able to press the call button, but fumbled the phone before he could get it to his ear. He needed to eat something and rest, he was clumsy and uncoordinated; it was going to affect his search for Link if he wasn’t more careful.

Thankfully a slim hand came into his view and clicked the phone to answer on speaker.

“Hello?” he greeted, reaching for Stevie’s hand and squeezing.

“Hi, I’m Darryl Montgomery; I’m looking for a Rhett.” a moment of pause came followed by the ruffling of paper.

“McLaughlin, yeah that’s me,” Rhett finished, closing his eyes and trying desperately not to break down and sob like a mad man in front of everyone. He just knew he was about to be informed that Link was found dead. He didn’t realize how tight he held Stevie’s hand, but she didn’t seem fazed by the grip.

“Oh good. Alright, first off; Link is,” 

Rhett inhaled deep and clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the anguish he felt rising quickly. His face went deep red and tears streamed down his cheeks. 

“He’s mostly fine. Sunset Ridge really knows how to torture people; but he escaped and he’s with me and my husband Richie in our home.”

Rhett couldn’t hold back anymore; but relief quickly drowned out any fears. He couldn’t speak though, crumpling and leaning into Stevie when she crouched to catch him.

“Can we speak to him?” she asked, adjusting to let Rhett on her shoulder and pick up the phone.

Darryl cringed a little bit. “He’s not able to vocalize right now.” He turned to Link when he made another motion; confused for a minute before seeing he was miming cranking a film reel. “Movie?”

Link shook his head, mimed  _ film _ again then acted like he was looking through a camera before pointing to himself.

“Record you?” Link nodded, perking up a little bit; then mimed a phone at his ear and pointed to the cell phone on the side table. Finally understanding, Darryl picked it up and passed it to Link. “Yeah, okay he’s gonna call on a burner cell that has video chatting; will that work?”

Stevie let out a relieved huff and nodded. “Yeah, tell him to just hurry.” She ended the call and grabbed a chair to sit beside Rhett and let him cling to her while she tried to speak with Link; answering the video call.

She had to stop herself from reacting audibly seeing Link’s sunken in, bone thin, face. “Look, Rhett. Look, it’s Link.”

Rhett risked a peek, letting out a stunned, devastating sound when he finally recognized his precious love through the skin and bones face on the screen. 

“Oh my gods, what?” he choked out, letting out another sob. “What did they do to you? Oh my gods, where are you? I’m gonna come get you, I’m leaving right now. You gotta see a doctor, oh my gods. Tell me where you are and I’ll be there and bring you home. Are you hurt bad?”

Darryl and Richie joined Link on the screen, Link couldn’t respond to the barrage of questions.

“He’s mostly fine, don’t worry. I don’t think he’ll need a doctor, he just needs extra food and nutrients put into him; hospitals here won’t see a gay man for anything. If you want, we can meet up halfway between here and there so you don’t have to travel so far to come get him.”

Rhett frowned at them, knowing to not just trust anyone right away. “Who are you?”

Richie smiled just a little bit. “I’m Richie, he’s Darryl; we’re basically gay angels who regularly help escapees from Sunset Ridge; horrible, dreadful place, should be burned to the ground if you ask me. But, we’re in Salt Lake City. We’ll leave first thing in the morning,”

“No, now,” Rhett gruffed, getting back to his feet so he could get ready to leave. “What’s the halfway point between there and L.A.?”

Darryl pulled up a couple maps, studying for a minute. “Looks like Bunkerville, Nevada. If you’re sure you wanna do it now, we can be there in a few hours. Meet up somewhere.”

Rhett looked around the office for anything else he needed to bring, grabbing one of his hoodies for Link. “I’ll be on the road, just gimme half an hour.”

Darryl and Richie both agreed. After ending the call they set to work preparing for the trip. Link sat bundled up, unable to get on his feet without assistance, trying to lean back and relax with the warmth he felt for going back home; back to Rhett.


	34. Chapter 34

Rhett, Chase, and Stevie arrived in Bunkerville later that evening. Stevie and Chase switched off driving to allow Rhett to get the mattress they shoved into the back of a van ready for Link to be able to lie down. They contacted Darryl when they hit town and found the agreed meeting spot; Rhett would rather not meet at a crowded gas station when he finally had Link again, but understood Stevie’s concerns and agreed slightly.

He didn’t know Darryl and Richie, for all he knew they could have kept Link captive in their home and only come to meet them so they too could be captives. Everyone hoped that wasn’t the case, but people could be deranged and dangerous without anyone else realizing anything was wrong.

Link was still a couple hours away though.

Rhett tried pacing to calm his nerves. He just made a few customers at the gas station uncomfortable. 

He tried sitting in the open back doors of the van, restlessly tapping his feet. He was told he looked like a junkie needing a fix.

He tried laying down on the mattress. He got more restless and squirmed; slowly wearing on his companions’ nerves and earned a found dog toy to the head from Stevie. He sat down in the back, fidgeting.

Stevie considered drugging him with one of the sedatives they brought to give to Link for the ride home. She wanted Rhett awake and aware when he was reunited with Link.

Finally, Rhett’s nerve snapped. He let out an anguished shout, waking Chase with a rough jolt and causing Stevie to drop the book she was reading startled, getting outside again and beating on the side of the van angry and broken. When he stopped at the driver side window, panting and almost growling, Stevie rolled the window down; just a little bit afraid of the fury and devastation she saw on his face.

“Where are they?” he snarled, bracing his hands on the window frame. “They should be here by now. Call.”

She just sighed and found his phone in the console; looking for the number Darryl called from with their last location update, putting it on speaker as it rang. Rhett drummed his fingers impatiently.

“Hey, Richie,” she greeted when he answered. “We’re here at the gas station still waiting, just checking on you guys. Rhett’s getting anxious.”

“We’re fine, just about an hour away. Had an unexpected delay; got hit pretty bad.”

Rhett’s eyes widened terrified and caused Stevie to lean far away from him when he made a mad grab for the phone. “Where’s Link?” he demanded, glaring at her.

“He’s fine, but we had to get an emergency rental; wreck completely killed our car. Tore the engine out. We’re on our way, I promise.”

“I want proof, I want to see him. Where are you?”

Richie sighed slowly. He understood Rhett’s fear and anxiety, but his back was hurt in the wreck and he didn’t feel like dealing with dramatics. He turned to Link in the back seat and took a picture of him bundled up sleeping again, then sent it to Rhett’s phone.

“We’re an hour away, I don’t know the exact location.”

Stevie showed Rhett the picture, more worried when Rhett’s expression showed desperation and pain mixed with the anger. He took the phone and sank down to the cold asphalt, drawing his knees up and leaning helplessly against the van. Stevie got to her knees in the seat and leaned out the window to see him, sighing when she saw his tears glistening in the light from the gas station canopy.

“Take care of him, please,” he begged, snuffling. “I need him back. Please, just get him back to me. Please. He’s gotta make it back home. Our kids.” He trailed off with a snuffle, closing his eyes against the horrible sight of his precious love so severely abused and broken; holding the phone to his chest and curling up tighter, covering his head with his arm to hide his grief from anyone watching.

Richie disconnected the call, not knowing what he could say that would comfort Rhett; reaching a hand back to Link, making sure he was still breathing evenly.

Stevie got out of the van and sat down beside Rhett, tugging him into her arms and holding him tight as he broke down again. Chase joined them a moment later, crouching to their left to block Rhett from prying eyes.

#####

Finally after another hour long wait, with the gas station sparsely crowded, Stevie spotted an SUV pull into the parking lot. The relief was almost gagging when she saw Link in the back seat; sitting up leaned against the window now. She quickly waved to signal where they were parked then tried to heft Rhett up to his feet.

“Come on, get up; there he is,” she told Rhett, getting to her feet and pulling on his arm to rouse him. Chase saw the SUV and let out a stunned huff as Darryl parked in the space beside the van.

Rhett looked up with a soft gasp and scrambled up to his knees, yanking the back driver side door open in his haste to stand up, grabbing Link and almost too roughly hauled him out of the vehicle by his shirt before collapsing again. He hugged Link too tight, holding with arms and legs so anyone would have to struggle to get Link away from him, almost hysterically sobbing and trying to speak. He didn’t see other patrons staring at their group, he couldn’t care at the moment.

He had Link back in his arms, that’s all that mattered in the entire universe at the moment.

Link just leaned on Rhett and let him blubber and carry on, feeling the fuzziness and warmth of peace after two horrible months apart. He still hurt everywhere, and being on the hard asphalt was not helping at all, he was still hungry and the rumbling of his stomach ached. He was cold and exhausted, he could easily sleep for another three days.

But, none of that mattered. He didn’t care about any of it. He was back safe with Rhett, held by the strong arms he kept close to his mind to get him through the torture he suffered. He was safe again and so deeply loved and more in love with Rhett.

He was safe. That’s all that mattered to him right now.

The other four let Rhett sit and blubber for five minutes before everyone got anxious to get back home and worked together to get the two into the van and laying down together. Rhett’s tears continued, but he was slowly exhausting, hands roaming and re-familiarizing with his precious love. Link let himself finally relax, trying to help Chase take off Rhett’s shoes and jeans so he could rest more comfortably, tucking himself in close and snug; wrapping around Rhett like a desperate starfish clinging to a rock in a vicious storm.

Stevie and Chase then bid the rescuers goodbye and prepared to make the long drive back home. Stevie planned to drive for a couple hours then find a hotel for the night, neither of them were able to safely make the entire drive home tonight and she didn’t want anything to happen that would delay their return.

After Rhett finally quieted, exhaustion falling deep and putting him to a slightly restless sleep, Stevie allowed herself to relax a little bit again, letting out a slow sigh and sending thanks to the universe for reuniting two of her closest friends.

#####

Early afternoon the following day Rhett carried Link into their home, finally feeling settled and calm; taking him upstairs to their bed. He laid Link down then went to their bathroom to draw a hot bath. He knew Link preferred showers, but the jacuzzi jets in the tub would definitely ease some of Link’s pain.

While Rhett was busy with Link upstairs, Stevie went to the kitchen to make Link something to eat. They had to make sure he ate and regained the weight that was lost and get some fat and muscle back. She sent Chase off to get a stock of soups and foods that would be easy on Link’s weakened stomach.

Link managed to knock his shoes off and get to his feet, limping to the bathroom; leaning on the doorframe, panting a little bit breathless. He watched Rhett, feeling the warmth of Rhett’s love and devotion holding him.

He smiled a little bit, widening when Rhett stood and turned around seeing him waiting. Rhett felt relief and calm blanket him again, stepping up and hugging Link safely into his arms holding his precious love.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty then, this is going to be split up into different parts since the plot bunnies multiplied so quickly. part two will be either tonight or tomorrow depending on how I feel later lol.

Waking up with Link in his arms again, the nightmares that still crept in Rhett’s subconscious weren’t so horrible anymore. He still woke startled, but when his arm tightened around Link and held him close; he more easily caught his breath again.

Their massive bed felt too big sometimes, they more often woke tangled together and curled around each other; making themselves small and snug. The empty space on either side could easily fit two more adults on both sides.

Sometimes there was a third body bunking with them; Chase stuck around continuing to help Rhett take care of everyone while Rhett concentrated on Link and the baby. He started taking the boys and Izzy to school when everything finally started to open back up again, helped Rhett in the kitchen; mostly he stood out of the way and kept Rhett company while he cooked, but sometimes Rhett sent him into the pantry or fridge for an item he needed.

Link could always be found curled up in a dining room chair in the kitchen out of the way, he didn’t like being too far away from Rhett and others he felt safest with. He could push away his fears for the sake of going back to work and surviving the day, but there was always that nagging what if in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to become paranoid, but sometimes he just couldn’t help being afraid something would happen to him and he would be taken again.

For now, he rested easy with Rhett in the recliner. The boys had long gone to bed for the night, Izzy sat in the dining room with a mountain of homework, Chase held Victoria over on the couch with a bottle trying to soothe her to sleep again. Rhett’s back ached, but not enough he wasn’t going to cling to his precious love, he had a mishap at the studio and twisted his back oddly tripping and falling hard.

Link did manage to help him put muscle rub on the tight spot, but he would have to make an appointment with his chiropractor in the morning if he wanted to be able to walk at all. Link took the chance to do what he could to take care of Rhett and keep him comfortable. He didn’t understand why Rhett insisted on holding him when he was hurting and Link’s added weight would most likely just make him hurt worse.

But, he wasn’t going to pass on being held and snug. He would be aching in the morning, Rhett would have to spend the night in the recliner and he didn’t want to let Link go upstairs on his own and sleep in their bed without him there to protect him. They did make the recliner as comfortable as possible for both of them and Rhett seemed to understand the benefit of a weighted blanket just a little more now.

Rhett snorted out of the light doze that took him, feeling something strange on his hip. He huffed at himself when he saw it was only Barbara jumping up to lay with him. Jade was already curled up and sleeping on Link’s lap.

“You OK?” Link mumbled into Rhett’s shoulder, tightening his arm around Rhett’s chest and pecking a soft kiss along his jawline.

“Yeah, just startled me a little bit,” he whispered softly, turning his head to nuzzle and kiss in Link’s hair, right arm going firmly around his love. “Was I snoring too loud?”

“You were more puffy than snoring really. Snarked a couple times. I’ve just been laying here in a trance listening to you breathing. It’s so calming, especially now.”

Rhett grinned a little bit and made Link snicker softly when he rubbed their noses together gently before giving him a proper kiss. Link chuckled into the kiss and pulled back needing a breath, a feeling of giddy and unfamiliar bashfulness slowly spread. Rhett continued to kiss on Link as Link let out a soft snicker and pressed to hide against his shoulder; a muffled chuckle escaped when Rhett’s beard ticked his neck.

Rhett’s soft laugh surrounded Link warmly, making him a little more giddy and so thankful for the two men who helped him escape hell. He and Rhett still talked to Darryl and Richie once or twice a week, all four could feel the pull of a friendship forming. Darryl and Richie even found their videos online and became fast fans and followers. Rhett and Richie were trying to arrange for him and Darryl to come down and be guests on the show; they saved his precious love, they needed to be known by the fans and the rest of the crew.

Even Charles wanted to meet them; incredibly grateful for their assistance getting his son back home to the one who loved him most.

Link leaned up for a proper kiss, still grinning. Rhett could now see Link was slipping into a manic episode and adjusted his hold to get a firmer grip on him.

Little by little, Link’s snickering and playfulness subsided; Link could better recognize when he was going to have either a manic or a depressive episode and was working with his therapist to train himself to get out of the episodes more quickly.

He took a deep breath, held it to the count of five, and let it out slowly; left hand creeping up from Rhett’s hip to the middle of his chest. He focused on feeling Rhett’s heart and counting the beats as he did the breathing exercises.

Rhett held in a grunt, adjusting under Link to recline the chair back a little more; rubbing comfortingly wherever he could reach. He wasn’t going to say anything about his aching back usually, he wasn’t too much of a complainer, but especially wouldn’t whenever Link was hurting so much worse physically and mentally.

“Have you found your quiet spot?” he asked softly. He knew how to coach Link through this episode. “Go there and get good and comfortable for me, alright?”

Link didn’t answer, he couldn’t yet, just took in another deep breath and let it out again. He started to slip slowly down into a peaceful, warm place in his mind; he would be safe there until the bad thoughts and memories could be corralled again.

“Find your flower gardens; remember how Lily was there with you last time? You got to talk to her again and she told you she was alright. Go back there where the pansies and peonies are growing, be careful of the creek, use the bridge this time.”

In his mind, Link saw green bushy hedges, plush green grass, bushes and manicured trees stood nearly as tall as Rhett bordering a red brick path. Flowers of all varieties went along the path, covering much of the grass but still a few splotches of deep green came through.

Those were spots Link still hadn’t planted anything; he planted all of his good memories in his gardens so there was plenty of room for more.

Past the bridge over the rushing creek, Link came to a row of white and silver roses; it was his gardens, he could plant any color of anything he wanted regardless of their existence in reality. The white roses blooming signified that he would see Lily again this time. If she wasn’t going to be there, the white roses would be closed and tight.

The silver blooms meant Lando was roaming around; those never closed. Lando was always in the gardens with Link, eager to learn about everything Link planted and just wanting to be close to his dad.

Link turned a corner and paused, coming to a solid wall of green ivy growing on a dark wood trellis. That signified Rhett, there was always wood in the gardens when Rhett was there.

Now excited and feeling calm settling on his shoulders; Link followed the ivy, a little bit of speed in his step, hearing water rippling and flowing. When he came to the end of the trellis and ivy, he turned another corner into a hidden spot within his gardens; finding Rhett, naked and dripping from a quick swim in the creek, settling down on a wide blanket.

“Hey,” he greeted as he stepped up, shedding his clothes along the way. 

His voice sounded like an echo when he was in the gardens, but it didn’t seem to bother Rhett at all. He got down beside Rhett and laid out on his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms and letting out a soft sigh when Rhett immediately moved to straddle his hips, strong hands going to massage and rub on Link’s back.

Link melted into the blanket with another breath, closing his eyes.

Back in existence, Link slowly went limp on Rhett again; finally able to settle his rampaging mind. He felt the warmth and security of Rhett’s deep devotion and love wrapped around him. Rhett let out a quiet, relieved huff when Link came back up successfully, always afraid he would do something wrong while coaching Link through the episodes.

But, that dopey grin on Link’s face; that made him look just creepy sometimes because his face was still so thin; that grin made Rhett want to keep trying and not give up the work they were both putting into getting Link past everything that happened in recent months.

He knew he could keep Link up and running.


End file.
